The 3 O'Clock gang
by Conversations of a Wanderer
Summary: Join the Twisted cast in an AU where everything get's a little more disturbing when it's in a mental ward
1. Chapter 1

Dr. Harry Chandler smiled as he pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose and checked his watch. The 3 o'clock gang was his favorite group of disturbed teens. Or as he would like to call them, simply misunderstood youth. But in the Rollins Institution, they were labeled mentally deranged youths. Dr. Chandler found the term rather offensive, not really able to put his finger on why that disturbed him so much. After every session with them, he felt just a tad bit closer to understanding who they were personally, rather than the diagnostic on several sheets of papers.

His love for people and the human mind brought him down this path of becoming a psychiatrist. Discussing, dissecting, and understanding irrational human behavior. But he rather liked to refer himself as their friend, or better yet a coach. Someone who helped prepare them for the real world. Someone who tried to get them to let go of their horrible pasts and gruesome experiences and assimilate into normal human behaviors. Even if they had to fake it every step of the way.

Needless to say, no matter how hard Dr. Chandler worked to open the minds of his patients, it was all for show. Once committed to the Rollins Institution, always committed to the Institution. It didn't even matter if Dr. Chandler felt the patient was ready to go out into the world. Dr. John Rollins the founder always found a reason for them to stay.

Dr. Chandler sighed as he looked at his watch again. 2:59. He looked up at the walls and wished there were windows in the room. But windows were rare in this building. Everybody forced to stare at white walls. Not that there was anything interesting outside the 450 acre campus, tucked in the back corners of a little abandoned town of Green Grove. But once in a while just seeing a tree or a cloud or a singing bird eased the mind.

The big metal door creaked open as a small Asian man pushed it open. Dr. Tang smiled at Dr. Chandler as he opened the door even wider. "Your patients are here." The petite man said with a creepy grin on his face.

Dr. Chandler nodded as he sat up straight on his desk. He didn't particularly care for Dr. Tang, seeing as the brilliant doctor occasionally demonstrated symptoms that maybe he too needed to be committed within these walls. But most of the time he was harmless, sitting amongst the doctors giving a small eerie smile as he runs his fingers over his brush handle.

"Now you guys have a lovely discussion." Dr. Tang said sweetly as he ushered the patients in with a wave of his hand.

The short stern girl, with a head full of long brown bouncy curls glared at Dr. Tang as he lifted his hand towards her head excitedly. Dr. Tang froze midway and gave a sheepish smile. She rolled her eyes and kept walking, moving her head out of his reach. Dr. Tang rubbed his fingers together as he stared longingly at the departing mass of soft curls.

"Sarita always a pleasure." Dr. Chandler said as she came and took her usual seat to the extreme right of the room.

Sarita crossed her arms across her chest as she sat down promptly. Staring at him intently with a blank look on her face. Getting any sort of positive response out of her was virtually impossible. The olive skinned 16 year old girl had been committed at the tender age of 5. Having been found in a trailer eating moldy ice-cream amidst the pool of her parent's blood.

"Ohhh, I feel like a dog." Phoebe said happily as Dr. Tang ran his hand over her long brown hair before letting her pass. Phoebe skipped into the room and stared at Dr. Chandler with a big grin on her face. "Today you may call me madame la poodle." She said throwing her hands up dramatically.

Dr. Chandler nodded, not at all surprised. Everyday she came with a different identity to suit her mood. She'd been here two years and she had yet to repeat one. She'd been committed for feeding her drama coach arsenic muffins because she felt she was ready to lead her school play.

"How about we just call you chienne?" Sarita asked coldly as she kept staring straight ahead.

Phoebe grinned as she took her seat, 3 chairs from Sarita. "I like the sound of that."

"It's a female dog in French." Sarita stated. She finally turned her head to look at Phoebe with the tiniest smirk on her face. "Bitch." She said slowly, making sure to enunciate the word.

Phoebe's smile dropped.

Dr. Tang put his hand down as the next patient came in with a mass of frizzy unkempt blond waves. He waved her in hurriedly as he reached behind her and sighed.

"I didn't want you to touch me anyways." Jo muttered as she side stepped him.

Running his hands over the soft strawberry blond hair. He closed his eyes. Regina smiled and let out a soft moan.

Dr. Chandler looked away from the scene beyond disturbed. But seeing as Dr. Tang did this with all the female patients, there was nothing he could do. Especially since Dr. Chandler was his subordinate. He needed the job, to feed his family. He couldn't get fired. No matter how creeped out he felt on occasions.

Dr. Chandler turned his attention to Jo Masterson as she sat down to the extreme right. Looking down at the ground as she pulled imaginary lint off the sleeves of her oversized mustard sweater she always wore over her white scrubs. She was one of the newer patients. Having been here for only a year after setting several houses on fire during her maniac phase. When the doctors realized she'd stopped responding to her medications, committing her seemed the most logical step to take.

"How are you today Jo?" Dr. Chandler asked.

"I would like to not be here." Jo said looking up. "I want to go home."

"Didn't you burn your house?" Phoebe asked curiously.

Jo side eyed her before turning back to the doctor. "I don't want to be categorized with these people. I deserve better. I'm better than them."

"Shut the fuck up." Sarita muttered as she picked at her nails. She rolled her eyes at the statement they heard from Jo every single day.

Regina whispered something in Dr. Tang's ear before giggling and walking away. Making sure to move her hair seductively to the side. Dr. Tang shuddered as he held his hand to stop from reaching out for her again. Regina walked up to Dr. Chandler's desk and smiled as she leaned forward. Their white scrubs were big and formeless but she still managed to stick her chest out to accentuate her assets. She winked at him.

"Dr. Chandler." Regina purred his name from her lips. "Always a pleasure." She added huskily.

Dr. Chandler shifted uncomfortably as he tried to distract his body from reacting. The beautiful strawberry blond was a vixen indeed. She oozed of sex appeal, having perfected the art of seduction at a young age. Her story was a tragic one, having been sold by her mother at 4 in exchange for a rolex watch. Fast forward 9 years with a failed suicide attempt of jumping off the Brooklyn bridge. 3 years later and Regina seemed to be the only patient comfortable with her surrounding.

"Please have a seat Regina." Dr. Chandler said crossing his legs to stifle his semi-erection.

She ran her tongue over her top lip and smiled before sitting down next to Sarita.

"What's up bitch?" She asked casually.

"Dr. Chandlers' dick." Sarita said not looking up from her nails.

Regina grinned as she looked up at their psychiatrist. It was only a matter of time, before she had him. He was her hardest doctor to crack. But she always won in the end. She had too. She crossed her scarred arms and leaned forward attentively.

"Please don't do that." A calm voice said.

Dr. Chandler turned to the door to see Lacey Porter dodging. Dr. Tang's hand. She shook her head in disgust as she hurried over to her seat in between Regina and Phoebe.

Jo looked up slowly as she watched Lacey's every movement. She looked at the empty seat next to her and crossed her arms, unable to hide the pout forming on her lips.

Dr. Chandler smiled as he adjusted his glasses. Lacey was the newest patient in the whole institution. Having arrived 3 months ago. She's the only person he could say without a shadow of a doubt that had the best chance of getting out of here. Her story was being at the wrong place at the wrong time. She'd walked in on her father and her sister's gym coach, blanked and couldn't remember why her father was staring at her in shock as she held his gun and Mitch was laying on the floor, the blood drained from his body. Her mother had found the best lawyers and they fought for the insanity deal, not wanting her daughter to go to jail for first degree murder. The prosecutors wanted to try her as an adult.

Dr. Chandler just saw her as a case of unexpressed emotions. Even in the sessions, he barely got anything out of her that he didn't want to hear. Unlike the other patients. She put on a pleasant face and was extremely good at hiding her thoughts, feelings, emotions. Even he could not tell how she really felt half the time.

"Lacey how are you today?" Dr. Chandler asked, the beautiful black beauty with big expressive dark brown eyes.

Lacey smiled softly, revealing deep dimples on both sides of her cheek. "I'm fine thank you."

Dr. Tang coughed as he stepped aside and let the boys enter. They weren't exactly his cup of tea. Rico looked around nervously as he scurried over to his feet. Smiling shyly.

"Can I sit here?" He asked sweetly.

Jo shrugged as she picked the lint off her sweater. He always sat next to her, she didn't understand why he felt the need to ask all the time. She let it slide because she didn't mind him. He reminded her of a scared squirrel.

"Rico." Dr. Chandler said nodding his head acknowledging him.

"Yes Dr. Chandler sir." Rico said quickly shaking his head. He sunk in his seat and took a couple deep breaths.

Dr. Chandler squinted his eyes slightly as he took in the kid's jittery knee and the repetitive wiping of his palms. Rico's case was simple. He was Dr. Rollins son. Practically having spent his whole life in the institution, finding comforts in the four walls of the building. Shielding away from life outside, even though he was free to leave. Also his schizophrenia seemed to kick in full whenever he came back from visiting his mother. Which he'd done last week. And right now Dr. Chandler saw the symptoms in full swing.

The young black haired Italian boy sat up straight and pointed past Dr. Chandler's ears. His eyes widening.

"There's nothing there asshole." Sarita said, her lips barely moving but the annoyance imminent in her speech.

Rico quickly put his hand down and looked down at the ground.

"I know you guys missed me!" Archie said spreading his arms wide as he strolled into the room.

Sarita didn't even bother to answer with a remark. Regina wiggled her eyebrows at him. Phoebe rolled her eyes. Lacey suddenly became interested in the sign over by the sink, instructing on how to wash hands. Jo, played with her hair and Rico stared at him in confusion.

"Always nice to have you here." Dr. Chandler said feeding the young man's ego. He needed it. The man's history of self harm was through the roof. A lot of the staff seemed annoyed by the pretty jock with grey eyes and taunt muscles, but not Dr. Chandler. The youth reminded him a lot of himself back in his younger years with how he starved for attention. Unlike the young teenager though, he hadn't ended up burying his 2 year old brother alive in the backyard. Upon that tragic accident, Governor Yates had dragged his 6 year old son to the best mental institution. Or so he thought.

Archie stood in front of Phoebe's chair as he waited for her to move.

"Not today." Phoebe said quickly as she pointed to the seat next to her. "You made me sit next to Danny last week and I almost peed my pants."

"I can't sit next to the Socio." Archie said turning to Dr. Chandler. "I'll rip his fucking throat out."

"Oww that should be fun to see." Regina said shaking her shoulders in amusement. "Right Lacey?" She asked. "The stud muffin and the Socio."

Lacey sighed and shook her head.

"Archie sit down please." Dr. Chandler said. "Nobody's ripping anybody's throat out. This is a violence free session."

Archie groaned as he sat down next to Phoebe. "Don't say I didn't warn you."

Silence fell over the room as they heard the chains approaching the door.

"Come on guys are the chains really necessary?" Danny's amused voice said as he stretched his arms out to the guard next to him.

"After your stunt last week Desai…this is your punishment." His nurse, Tim Calvert said haughtily.

"It was but a scratch." Danny said flashing him a gentle smile, revealing perfect white teeth.

Tim Calvert quickly looked away, not wanting to get charmed by the young man again. He swore he'd let him out of his sight for two seconds before all hell had broken loose in the west wing. The Desai kid had used that as his opportunity to take revenge on a male nurse passing by he wasn't particular fond of. He'd tripped the guy and had rammed his foot into his neck before Tim had the chance to grab him. A week of solitary confinement didn't deter the boy. Only having been released this afternoon for his mandatory meeting.

Dr. Chandler fidgeted in his seat as he watched the Desai boy smile and try to charm his way out of the handcuffs. Danny Desai was the only patient, none of the doctors but the founder had a file on. Why he he was committed 5 years ago, nobody knew. Whispers around the facility went that he took pleasure in killing people at a young age but they were just rumors. They weren't allowed to know and they would never know. His father Vikram Desai a big business man, with enough wealth to shut down anybody he so much as glanced at. Having donated so much money to the institution, Dr. Rollins was on Vikram Desai's payroll, keeping the kid's mental illness a secret while being paid to cure him.

Over the years, Dr. Chandler didn't need records to know what was wrong with the kid. Extremely nice, charming, talented but manipulative…extremely manipulative, and when he got angry. You never knew until you were on the receiving end of his assault.

So of course it was no surprise when they saw nurse Calvert reach over and unlock the chains off of the young man's wrists, having charmed him.

"Just for this session." The nurse threatened.

"Of course, Tim Calvert." Danny said grinning broadly as he rubbed his wrists. Dr. Tang quickly reached out and ran his hand through the boy's shoulder length brown hair, before ducking quickly and exiting the room.

Danny stared after him in half amusement. He shrugged and ran his hand through his hair, keeping it away from his face.

"Danny, nice to see you…we've missed you." Dr. Chandler said sitting up straighter as he tried to convey authority. The young man always made him seem less significant than he was.

"Hey coach." Danny said strolling into the room. "Ready to coach us on how to be outstanding citizens?" Danny asked proudly as he pounded his fist. Danny passed by Jo's chair and reached over and ruffled her hair. "Hey kiddo." He said grinning.

Jo stuck her tongue out at him, but a small smile appeared on her lips.

Danny looked at the empty chair left, the smile still on his lips. He looked from Rico to Archie. Rico quickly bowed his head as he started tapping on his desk nervously.

"I'm so happy to be sitting next to you." Danny said as he sat in the empty chair and even went out of his way to scoot it closer to Archie. "We're best friends." He said the smile never leaving his face.

"Shut-up Socio, before I shut you up." Archie threatened as he turned around to Danny.

Danny's smile toned down a little as he put a hurt expression on his face. "That's not really nice." He said softly.

Archie gripped his chair tightly. His veins protruding through his hands as he resisted the urge to slam his chair across Danny's face.

Danny watched the veins on his hand carefully as though putting it to memory. "Do it." Danny whispered, only for Archie to hear. His smile got bigger as he smelled the fear off the rich jock.

Archie turned around quickly and looked forward, breathing harshly, trying not to let Danny get to him. He barely heard what Dr. Chandler started to say to the group.

Danny smiled as he leaned back in his chair. Getting on Archie's last nerve was his favorite pastime. The kid always took the bait. It was almost too easy.

* * *

_1 hour later….._

"Okay for the next ten minutes, fill in the blank paper." Dr. Chandler said lifting up the paper. "With anything you want…writing, drawing, poem, story…whatever, use your imagination." He pointed to the work table.

They all immediately rushed over and grabbed their paper. Danny held his paper and watched carefully, to see where Lacey was going to sit. As soon as she pulled out a chair at the other end of the table, he rushed over and pulled out the chair next to her.

Lacey looked up at him and quickly looked away.

"Hey Lace…" Danny said softly as he placed his paper on the table.

"Stop calling me that." Lacey said, her heart pounding as she reached into the crayon box.

"It's affectionate." Danny said also reaching into the crayon box. He sought her hand amongst the crayons. Smiling sweetly at her as his fingers grazed hers.

Lacey froze as she felt sparks of electricity shoot through her body. She turned to look at him. Danny's lips were parted as he stared at her longingly. His eyes dropped to her lips as his thumb caressed her palm. Lacey quickly grabbed a colored pencil and retreated her hand from the box. She set her gaze firmly on her blank paper as she brought the red colored pencil against it.

"Can you at least smile at me?" Danny whispered.

Lacey didn't move as she started to draw.

Danny leaned closer. "Just one smile." He whispered, his lips dangerously close to her ear. He closed his eyes as he inhaled her scent, his nose dipping down to her neck. His other hand by his side, moved over to his crotch as he gave it a firm squeeze.

"Danny!" Dr. Chandler said sharply.

Danny lifted his head quickly and stared innocently at the doctor.

Dr. Chandler walked over to their side of the table. Jo looked up at the doctor in confusion as she sat down on the other side of Danny.

"Lacey, do you need him to move?" Dr. Chandler asked her.

Lacey looked up at Danny who was giving her his best puppy eyes. She looked away and shook her head. "It's fine."

"Your body parts to yourself." Dr. Chandler said pointing a finger warningly at the young man.

"Always." Danny said with a charming smile.

"I don't know why you keep insisting Desai." Jo said as she grabbed a green crayon.

"Because I love her Jo." Danny said confidently. He turned to Lacey. "The first time I saw her walk through those metal doors…."

"Stop." Lacey said lifting her head. She'd remembered the first time she'd seen him. She'd found the recreation room, he was playing pool all by himself. His hair was down covering half his face. When he hit the ball and stood up, pulling his hair back, she'd stared at him in amazement. But when he'd looked up and met her eyes, she'd forgotten how to breathe. "There's no such thing as love in this place." Lacey said.

"I can show you." Danny whispered, his light brown eyes twinkling. "Let me show you." He short of begged.

Lacey made the mistake of looking at him again. Her gaze traveling over his face, landing on his soft pink lips before traveling up to his eyes. Forgetting why she'd told herself never to look at them. Never to get lost in them again.

* * *

"_Why do you keep staring at me like that?" Lacey whispered. Her voice staggered from her harsh breathing._

"_Because you're the most beautiful person I've ever seen." Danny said in awe as he brought his hands up to the wall. Placing them on either side of her face, confining her to the small space he allotted. "So beautiful…." He murmured._

"_You need to get out of here. You'll get caught." Lacey said looking around the laundry room. "You're not allowed to be here without a pa-" She wasn't able to finish her sentence as Danny's mouth hungrily clamped over hers. Sucking on her lips with such intensity she was left stunned. The intrusion of his tongue in between her lips was cut short as he was yanked off of her roughly. A large body tackling him to the ground, but all Danny did was chuckle in victory. He'd finally gotten to taste her lips.  
_

* * *

"Is this Socio bothering you?" Archie asked, having moved up from his end of the table as he glared at how close the two teens were.

Lacey snapped out of her thoughts and focused on her paper.

"She kind of was, thanks for asking friend." Danny said lightly as he spoke up. He smiled but was gritting his teeth at the intrusion.

"Oh Archie you're such an artist." Regina said caressing his arm. She smiled up at him as she laid her head on his shoulder.

"Regina keep to yourself." Dr. Chandler said as he looked up from his desk.

She pouted as she let go of Archie. "You're no fun." She told the doctor.

"S-s-Sarita what is that?" Rico asked pointing to her paper. The guy she was drawing looked strangely like him.

"Your funeral." She replied.

Rico's eyes widened as he scooted his chair away from her and closer to Phoebe's.

"Your dick in a meat grinder." Phoebe said happily as she held up her picture.

Rico gasped and shot up as he grabbed his crotch.

"Rico come here." Jo said glaring at the two girls. She patted the chair next to her. "Don't mind them."

Rico gave her a look of relief as he rushed to her side and sat down.

"What are you doing?" He asked as he scratched his neck nervously, relieved to see she didn't have a drawing.

Jo grinned as she touched his knee under the table. Rico gulped at the gesture. "It's a story about how I would burn down your house with you in it."

Lacey and Danny cracked a smile at Jo. They knew she was joking, but the way Rico's face went pale and he sat frozen, Jo had convinced him otherwise.

"I'm joking." Jo whispered as she patted his knee. "I want to get out of here, not stay here for eternity."

"Lacey would you like to watch a movie with me?" Danny asked loudly, creating a silence around the table that even Dr. Chandler looked up.

"What?" Lacey asked in shock.

"I could book us the T.V. during free time." He said with a soft smile on his face as he stared up at her adoringly. "The nurse in charge of the T.V loves me."

Archie scoffed. "Dumb ass Socio…she doesn't want you."

Danny didn't say anything as his hand remained in the crayon box twirling the crayons and colored pencils. He stared at Lacey patiently waiting for an answer.

"I…uh…" Lacey started. She looked down. "I don't think that's a good idea."

Danny flinched the small smile still on his face as he covered up his disappointment.

"Since she won't, I will." Regina said cheerfully. "Among other things." She said suggestively as she bit down on her bottom lip. Her eyes roaming over Danny's body.

"Why not?" Danny asked Lacey calmly.

"She doesn't want you let it go dumb ass." Archie said snickering.

"Why not Lace?" Danny asked again, his voice calm, but his hand in the crayon box gripped a colored pencil, revealing the tension in his body.

"I don't know." She answered truthfully.

"Because you're a Socio." Archie said loudly.

Danny's grip on the pencil tightened as he stared at Lacey with hurt eyes.

"Nobody likes you because you're crazy as fuck." Archie continued. "Crazy ass Socio."

Lacey looked so conflicted as she stared at him. She wanted to say yes. It took everything in her to deny him, but he scared her. No matter how attracted she was, or this magnetic pull he had on her, she had to resist. They were in an institution for God's sake. What did it look like if she fell for this unstable murderer? She was leaving soon. She was going to go back in the real world. He would stay the rest of his life in here. There was no point in even entertaining the idea.

"What would a girl like her do with some Socio freak like you?" Archie asked.

Danny's smile widened.

Lacey turned to Archie quickly. "Archie stop." She said sensing the shift in Danny's atmosphere.

"Go on…tell him you want nothing to do with this freak. We might all be crazy but he's fucking insane." Archie said pointing at Danny. He chuckled as he laid his hand on the table. "Fucking Socio."

Danny felt the tip of the colored pencil in the crayon box. "Stop talking." Danny said calmly.

"Make me Socio freak." Archie said brushing off the comment.

Danny got up quickly, retreating his hand out of the pencil box. He smiled briefly at Archie as his hand went up and came back down with force stabbing the unsuspecting teen in the back of the hand with the black colored pencil.

Regina was the first to react as blood splattered on her face. She screamed and pushed away from Archie.

Archie hollered as he reached for the pencil halfway through his hand.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you." Danny told Archie calmly. He wasn't surprised as rough hands grabbed him, pinning his arms behind him. He knew it was Tim Calvert. "I think it hit a vein." He told Archie.

Archie froze, having cut himself several times to know exactly what that meant.

"Maybe next week huh Lace?" Danny asked hopefully as another nurse shoved him down to the ground.

Lacey closed her eyes as Dr. Chandler took out his syringe hurriedly, sticking the needle in the young teen's neck, to tranquilize him.


	2. Chapter 2

_Dr. Chandler sighed as he looked up from his desk. The private one on one sessions were the most trying of his career. Especially with her. He looked over at the beautiful strawberry blond as she sat across from him in her seat. Plumping her lips as she stared intensely at him with her feline green eyes._

_Dr. Chandler gulped as he fixed his glasses. Running his hands over his balding head, he counted to three. "Regina." He said after gaining his composure. "You're answer to every single question was sex." He blinked at her rapidly._

_A small smile came across the pretty girl's lips as she sat up in her chair. "That's all I think about." She said in a husky voice. "Everyday." She closed her eyes and rolled her neck slowly to the right. "There's nothing like getting fucked." She moaned._

_Dr. Chandler felt the uncomfortable tightening in his pants. He quickly looked down at the picture of his wife and their 3 year old son. Focusing on everything that was right and pure in his life._

"_It's so much power." Regina said biting down on her lip. She rotated her shoulders._

_Grabbing his paper, the doctor put it up to his face as he read from his previous notes. "Last week..I specifically instructed you to come back with a memory, or a thought, anything that had nothing to do with sexual relation of any sort-"_

"_You've ever had somebody fuck your brains out?" Regina asked, ignoring his statement._

_Dr. Chandler ignored her as he continued. "We've talked about linking sex to survival and why that was detrimental to your health."_

"_I bet my pussy's tighter than your wife's." Regina purred. "I bet it tastes better too."_

"_Though when it is enjoyed between two loving person it adds fulfillment to the relationship." Dr. Chandler continued. "Though there have been successful relationships without sexual relations." Dr. Chandler wiped the sweat off his face as he felt his erection growing._

"_I bet you have a big cock." Regina said. "I bet you know how to use it too. I bet your wife doesn't appreciate it like I would." Regina said shifting in her seat._

_Dr. Chandler's hands shook as he held the paper. He slammed it down on the desk and adjusted his glasses. "Now let's try to find a memory of a happy time again." He said firmly. "One where you were happy, enjoying yourself, one that had nothing to do with sex…can you do that Regina?"_

_Regina stared at him and clasped her hands together._

"_Come on, we did it last time." Dr. Chandler said encouragingly. "Close your eyes…don't think…remember." He said softly._

_Regina took a deep breath and closed her eyes._

"_Think of a memory…any memory. Something happy, something you cherish…." His smooth voice said in the background._

_Regina took a deep breath as a memory of her stopping in front of a toy store. Her 3 year old pudgy fingers pointed at the beautiful Barbie on the wall. She looked up to her tired mother and pleaded to have it. She begged and begged and begged, knowing her attempts were futile. But that day, that day a smile came on her mom's face. She told her to wait by the door and her mom slipped inside the store. She anxiously waited. One minute turned into two, than five…then ten. Finally her mom came back out holding the Barbie in her hand. She'd jumped up in joy, hugging her mother as she took the Barbie, not paying attention to her mom's smeared lipstick and glistening chin. As Regina clutched the doll to her chest, they walked away from the store. Feeling eyes on their back she turned around to see the store owner come out, smiling contently as he zipped up his pants. Her mother only tightened her hold on her hand as she quickened her pace._

_Regina sighed as she opened her eyes. "The Barbie doll." She said a smile coming to her lips._

_Dr. Chandler nodded encouragingly as he wrote down._

_Regina laughed. "Sucked dick for a Barbie doll." She brought her hand closer to her mouth, and with her tongue knocking against the inside of her cheek, she imitated a blow job._

"_Regina stop." Dr. Chandler said seeing where this was going._

_Regina started moaning as she rocked her hips. Her tongue still pressing against her cheek. She threw her head back as she brought her hand down to cup her crotch._

_Dr. Chandler looked away as she started rubbing herself down. "Nurse!" Dr. Chandler yelled as he stood up. "Nurse!"_

_Immediately two nurses came in and grabbed Regina's arms. Regina laughed as she opened her eyes._

"_Will you give me a Barbie if I suck your dick?" She asked innocently to the doctor. "It'll be good, I swear."_

"_Take her out." Dr. Chandler said. "We're-we're done for today."_

* * *

"I think he has some kind of death wish." Jo whispered behind Lacey as they took another step forward in line.

Lacey looked to her left, as Danny and his body guards also took another step. She saw the corner of his mouth go up into a smile. He leaned forward a little so Tim Calvert was no longer blocking his view to the girl's line and lifted his eyes to meet Lacey's. Lacey quickly averted her eyes and looked forward. Staring at the mass of brown curls in front of her. Her heartbeat, picked up, he'd caught her staring.

"Why do you say that?" Lacey whispered as she took another step forward.

"If the Governor finds out Danny's the one who stabbed his son, he'd probably demand to give him the chair." Jo remarked as she turned her head to the left to look at the guy line. Danny leaned back from his bodyguards slightly and winked at her. She blushed and looked away.

Having seen the interaction, Lacey turned her head back to look at Jo briefly. "You like him?" she asked, hiding the unnecessary tinge of jealousy creeping up. What the hell was wrong with her? She had nothing to even be remotely jealous of that.

"Hello I'm a girl…name one female in this whole fucking place who doesn't want to fuck him." Jo said tucking some frizzy blond strands behind her ear.

Sarita turned around to face Lacey and Jo and raised her hand with the most bored expression on her face.

Lacey smiled. Typical Sarita.

"You don't count." Jo said annoyed. "You don't like anybody."

"Especially you." Sarita said before turning back around.

Lacey turned her head back to the left to see Danny still watching her. He blinked rapidly at her several times. She stared at him blankly as she took a step forward. Danny's lips parted as he smiled. Bringing his chained hands up to his waist he gave her a small wave with his right hand. She looked up at his face to watch him mouth the word 'hi'.

An involuntary smile came to her lips so she looked away and bit down on her bottom lip. She looked back at the handsome young man across from her. In his white scrubs, and white slip on shoes. His luscious brown hair out of it's ponytail, framing his face. Her eyes traveled over his face. His perfectly shaped dark pink lips. She watched as they came together and parted slowly, his pink tongue darting out to lick his bottom lip. She took a deep breath as her chest rose and fell.

"Stay in line Desai!" One of the nurses by his side grabbed his shoulders forcefully.

The loud barked order snapped Lacey out of whatever spell she was in as she looked up in confusion.

"Where did he think he was going?" Jo asked. "Was he coming here?"

Lacey looked back at him. Danny rolled his eyes as he shook Tim Calvert's arm off his shoulder. He leaned forward to meet Lacey's gaze again. 'I want you' he mouthed slowly.

Lacey turned forward again as she took a couple steps forward to catch up with the line. She hadn't realized she'd been holding it up. Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw Danny take a couple steps forward too, having held up the boy's line by refusing to move when she'd been checking him out.

"It wouldn't be worth it though." Lacey whispered to Jo as she stared straight ahead at the back of Sarita's head.

"What?" Jo asked as she leaned closer to Lacey.

"Taking the risk to be with somebody as unstable as him." Lacey said, resisting the urge to turn back and look at the guy in question.

"I don't know." Phoebe said pondering as she leaned forward resting her chin on Jo's shoulders. "Have you heard the nurses and some of the other girls talk about him?" She asked Lacey and Jo. "Apparently he's worth it every time." She said letting out a low whistle.

All three girls turned their heads to look at him. Danny looked back in surprise at their undivided attention. He raised an eyebrow in question and then flashed them with a perfect smile.

"Damn." They all whispered in unison.

"Next!" The nurse said loudly as she glared at Lacey.

Lacey shook her head to erase the distraction and walked forward. The nurse extended the blue pill and the cup of water. Lacey turned to watch as the other nurse reached up and put the pill on Danny's tongue. The stared at him lustfully as she trailed the finger down his lip and lifted his cup of water, parting her own lips as he drank.

"Today!" The nurse in front of her said as she shoved the pill and water cup in Lacey's face. Lacey jumped slightly as she took the pill and water cup. She took a deep breath as the nurse stared at her. She put the pill in her mouth and quickly followed with the water. Her face twisting in grimace.

"Open your mouth." The nurse instructed. "Lift your tongue."

Lacey opened her mouth revealing the pill had in fact been swallowed.

"Next!"

Lacey moved out the way to join Sarita as they waited for Jo and Phoebe. She turned around as she shameless searched for Danny. She found him as Tim Calvert and the other nurse pushed him forward to keep walking. Danny rolled his shoulders back, shaking his head as he took his time. He reached up and stopped to rub his nose.

"Move Desai, stop stalling." Tim Calvert said pushing him forward again.

She watched as Danny brought his chained hands down and accidentally bumped into the trashcan.

The nurses laughed. "Come on Desai." Tim Calvert said seemingly amused at his clumsiness.

Lacey's mouth parted slightly in surprise. It didn't seem like such an accident any more when a she saw the blue pill leave his hand and fall into the trash can. How had he'd done that? How had he even gotten away with the pill check? As if sensing her questions, Danny looked back. Catching her eye he smiled and winked before getting pushed forward.

* * *

Danny stared at the white cement wall with a smirk on his face. He reached over and rubbed the dried cracked blood stain. His nail screeching against the wall.

"Desai!" Tim Calvert said opening his cell.

Danny resisted the urge to roll his eyes as he turned around. "Tim Calvert." He said putting a small on his face.

"Out." His body guard nurse said pointing outside the room. "Your solitary confinement is over."

Danny opened his eyes wide and feigned shock. Taking a couple steps forward he put his arms out. "What no chains?" he mocked.

"Don't tempt me." Tim Calvert said narrowing his eyes at the young man.

Danny smiled as he got closer to Tim Calvert and lowered his head as though to tell a secret. Curious Tim Calvert also bent his head to listen. "Does your wife know about your bondage fetish you have with me?" He whispered.

Tim Calvert turned red as he lifted his head. "Why you-

"Shhhh." Danny said softly putting his index finger over the grown man's lips to shut him up. "Your secret's fine big boy." Danny said reassuringly.

Tim tried to speak and deny but his mouth no longer seemed to work. Danny smiled and patted the nurses shoulder before walking out. He took a deep breath as he rubbed his hands over his wrists. Freedom felt so fucking good. God he swore he was going to go crazy if he stayed in that room for another day. He whistled as he walked down the empty hallway to the East wing to rejoin civilization. His face broke out into a smile. He'll finally see Lacey. He hadn't seen her in 3 days. 3 whole days. Ever since she walked through these doors 3 months ago. It seemed like a lifetime passed if he didn't see her once. He remembered spending a whole week memorizing her movements and schedules. Apart from the mandatory sessions, he would be everywhere she was without hesitation. She always thought the first time they'd seen each other had been in the game room. Danny snickered. He'd been standing by one of the few barred windows in the building when he'd seen her get out the car, clinging to her mother.  
He turned the corner as he racked his brains for her whereabouts. It was Tuesday. It should be around 7:00 p.m. She'll be in the T.V. room.

"Yes you're free!" He heard behind him.

Danny groaned as his fingers curled into an involuntary fist. He turned around and plastered a smile on his face. "Regina." He said unemotionally.

She smiled as she grabbed his arm, trailing a finger down his smooth skin. "I'm headed over to my room really quick, wanna join?" she asked, sticking her tongue out playfully.

"I'll pass." Danny said turning around to resume his mission.

Regina grabbed him and pressed him against the wall. "Why are you no fun lately Danny?" she pouted as she pressed her body against his. He could feel her hard nipples against his chest but it did nothing to him. "We had fun last year didn't we?" she purred into his ear and moaned.

Danny stared blankly ahead at the white wall. Regina moved his hair aside as she pulled his earlobe between her lips sucking on it.

"Stop." He said reaching up and moving her head away. To say he felt nothing was an understatement. Nothing she did could ever turn him on, ever and he had a very healthy sexual appetite. He couldn't remember what drugs he'd been on last year to even be able to touch her.

"Your dick was the best I've ever tasted." Regina moaned as she reached down and grabbed his crotch. Even flaccid, he was big. "I think it about it all the time." She purred.

Danny reached up and shoved her away. She stumbled back breathing heavy.

"It was only two weeks." Danny said. "All you did was blow me a couple times. I told you I don't want you so stop. Goodness gracious woman Stop." He said calmly. He brushed his hair back and turned around.

"Danny wait." Regina pleaded as she grabbed on to his white shirt.

Danny turned around, bringing his arm up quickly. He slammed her into the wall as he grabbed her neck forcefully. "Don't fucking touch me." He said softly. His light brown eyes glistening as she gasped at him. She reached up and grabbed his arm, trying to pull it away but failing. He turned his body to hide his actions from the security camera a couple feet north. Pressing his palm further into her throat, feeling her try to swallow, he gave her a small smile. "I only want one person Regina…and it's not you." He whispered bending his head, to make it seem like he was about to kiss her. "Get in my way again and you'll regret it." He finished. He lifted his head and gave her a charming smile. Her face was red as she tried to breath. She nodded as she clawed at his hand. Danny gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Good girl." He said as he released her.

Regina gasped as she fell to the ground, reaching up to caress her throat.

Danny started walking away and the turned around. "Oh and…don't make me look bad in front of Lacey…ever. I don't really appreciate it." He said giving her a warning smile. He turned around and whistled his way down the corridor.

* * *

Regina slammed her door shut. "Fucking asshole, thinks he can just walk around doing whatever the fuck he wants." She said angrily. "Nobody says no to me Danny, you hear me. Nobody!" she said grabbing her head. She took a couple deep breaths as she replayed his rejection in her head. He'd never been that adamant in denying her. Her breathing got shallow as she remembered.

_Regina moaned as her tongue glazed over the condom. Her mouth stretching as she tried to take him all in. The grip he had on her hair was painful, but it only added to her hunger. She sucked him hard as she grabbed his hip. Feeling the pool of wetness between her thighs. Her lips parted as she deep throated him, his dick hitting the back of her throat, her saliva spilling out of her mouth. She never heard him say anything, much less moan or groan. But when his pace quickened as his grip tightened on her hair. She knew he was about to come. She never got the luxury of feeling his explosion in her mouth, as he always pulled out, cumming into the condom as he gripped himself tightly. He took a deep breath as he stared up at the ceiling. Regina kissed his hip as she stood up. Kissing his abs all the way up to his neck even though he was unresponsive. She tilted her head to capture his lips but his hand shut up and covered her mouth as he pushed her away. "I told you I don't kiss." He said as he turned away from her, peeling off his condom and pulling his pants back up._

Regina shook her head at the memory as she kicked Phoebe's bed, purposefully messing up her sheets. She took a couple deep breaths to calm herself down. She needed somebody to make her feel better. Her shoulders relaxed as her mind drifted to Archie. He was always an eager beaver. They'll have fun. She picked up the piece of paper she'd came for when she noticed the small box on her bed. Curious she went to her bed and grabbed the pretty pink box. Regina smiled as she lifted the top. She reached into the small box and took out a gold necklace. Turning it in her hand, her eyes lit up as her fingers traced the strange designs and the small ruby jewels. Nobody had ever given her a gift without her demanding one. Feeling light, her previous temper disappearing, she walked over to the small mirror and put it on. Regina giggled as she pulled her hair to the side, running her finger over the necklace. It was the ugliest thing she'd ever seen. But it was hers, and it meant a lot.

* * *

"So this guy…" Danny said pointing to the T.V. "Goes to this woman's house and just gives her a dream wedding?" He asked. "Why?"

"Because he wants to." Lacey said, staring at the T.V. screen. They saw as David Tutera hugged the soon to be bride after they picked the bridesmaid dresses. She sat stiffly on the couch, holding her hand in her lap. Ever since he'd shown up 30 minutes ago, she'd felt like she had trouble breathing. When he'd walked into the room, all the rest of the patients and even the nurses had stared at him in amazement. He'd been in solitary confinement so long, they'd forgotten what it was like to have him during free time. After making his grand appearance, which for some reason, Lacey thought he felt uncomfortable with, he zoned in on her, Jo, Sarita and Phoebe on the couch in the back. Why he felt it was a good idea to come back there and squeeze himself in between her and Jo was beyond her. She'd barely been able to look at him. Answering his questions with a simple yes and no, hoping that he'll take a hint that she didn't want to talk. After the first couple minutes he'd turned and made small conversations with Jo. She heard small laughs in between their whispering, but she wasn't curious enough to intervene. It wasn't till Sarita stood in front of the T.V. arms crossed glaring at every single person, that the noise subsided. Jo and Danny stopped talking and focused on the show. It was actually Sarita's favorite show that she tuned into religiously and nobody knew why. She watched it expressionless from beginning to end and never commented on anything.

"He likes making people's dreams come true." Jo said smiling as she brought her sleeved covered hands to her face. Rubbing the soft yellow material against her cheeks.

"That's very nice of him." Danny said turning to look at Lacey. He watched her profile as he shifted in his seat. Slouching down a little further on the couch, he parted his legs, making his knee rest against her leg. He watched her blink several times and then press her legs closer together creating space between them. Danny parted his legs more so his knee was once again resting against her leg. Finally she did what he wanted and looked down at him. He smiled up at her innocently, placing his hands on his lower stomach as he twiddled his thumb. "Hi."

Lacey stared at him as she felt her pulse race. "What do you want from me?" she whispered.

Danny looked up at her, his mouth slightly parted, his eyes bright. "I just…..I want…" His gaze dropped down to her lips and for the first time in his life he couldn't form a sentence.

Lacey blinked rapidly, her eyelashes fluttering as she swallowed hard. She looked away from him and returned her attention back to the T.V., but not without the slightest tug of a smile on her lips. "You've been in solitary confinement so long, it seems you've forgotten how to form a complete sentence." She said, her mouth moving just enough for him to see her dimples.

Danny sat up in the couch as he leaned towards her. "So you're aware of how long I've been gone?" He said, a small smile on his lips. "I think it's safe to assume you miss me." He whispered, feeling the life pump through his veins.

Lacey smiled before turning back to him. Their noses now only inches apart since he'd leaned forward. She took a slow breath as she parted her lips. "How can I miss somebody I don't even know?" She asked. Her gaze roaming his face.

Danny's smile got bigger. "We can fix that." He said scooting his hips closer to her. There was something about her that just drew him to her. Something he couldn't resist, not that he wanted to.

Lacey shook her head as she stared at him, unable to hide the slight disappointment in her eyes. "You'll always end up back there." She whispered. "You wouldn't know the first thing about being a civilized human being."

Danny grinned as he reached a hand out and tucked her hair behind her ear. His fingers lingering on the hard cartilage as he traced her ear. Lacey took a deep breath as he caressed her cheek gently with the back of his fingers, slowly dropping it down to her lips. Leaving behind a trail of pure electricity. "For you…" He whispered, leaning his head towards her. "I can be Gandhi." His breath brushed against her lips, tickling her senses.

'Prove it.' Lacey mouthed, no sound coming out of her mouth. She dropped down her guard momentarily as she let him see the desire in her eyes. There was something about Danny Desai that she couldn't get away. She knew she was playing a dangerous game. But in all her 16 years, she'd never felt more alive than she did now, in front of him, breathing the same air. And to think that she had to go to a mental ward to find it.

"Where have you two been?" Phoebe said speaking up from her spot on the floor.

Danny and Lacey broke eye contact as they turned around. Regina practically skipped towards them with Archie not too far behind.

Regina shrugged and smiled. "We were in the library, we felt like reading books."

Sarita turned slowly away from the T.V to look at the two intruders. "Bullshit." She said before turning back to the T.V. "Regina reading?" she let out a really short dry expressionless laugh. "Don't make me laugh."

Regina glared at Sarita's back. Rolling her eyes, she flipped her hair back as she turned to the group. "Anyways-"

Lacey felt Danny stiffen drastically towards her. She turned back to him, but he got up. "Where did you get that?" He asked slowly as he made his way towards her.

Regina smiled and fluttered her eyes. "You like?" She asked. "It was a present." Her hands grazed over the necklace lovingly. "From my ex-lover." She lied.

Danny looked up at her coldly. "Take it off." He said through gritted teeth. His hands clutching by his side as he tried to stop it from shaking.

Regina smirked as she narrowed her eyes at him. "Wow Jealousy doesn't suit you Danny…" she purred.

Lacey and Jo stared at each other in confusion at the drastic change in atmosphere.

"Take. Off. The. Necklace." Danny said louder, his breathing coming out harshly, his eyes never leaving the piece of jewelry around Regina's neck.

Everybody but Sarita had turned to the commotion. The nurses were tense, but a couple male guards started walking forward quickly.

"Fuck you." Regina said. "It's my necklace, it was a gift from-"

She didn't get to finish as Danny lunged for her neck. Regina gasped as his hand gripped the necklace tightly.

"Danny!" Lacey yelled in shock as she stood up.

Hearing her voice stopped his train of thoughts. His shoulders relaxed as he ran his finger over the necklace. "It's an interesting necklace." He said, his voice warm and soothing. Regina stared at him in confusion, she was breathing so hard from the fright he'd given her. Even the nurses stopped coming forward they were caught off guard.

Danny chuckled as he released the necklace. "It looks familiar…but it's not what I thought it was." He said lightly as he let go of the necklace. He took a step back. "It looks nice on you."

Regina let out the breath she didn't know she'd been holding. She ran her hands over her neck cautiously as she stared at him wearily.

Archie looked down at the ground as his rubbed his bandaged hand.

"Hey Archie, how's your hand?" Danny asked casually.

Archie looked up in shock.

"I'm really sorry about that." Danny said apologetically as he shook his head at Archie. "I wasn't thinking that day, so many things going through my mind….let's put that behind us huh?" He said as he stretched his hand.

Archie held his hand protectively as he stared at Danny's outstretched hand.

"Our friendship will probably take a while." Danny said pointing his fingers at Archie. "Got you."

Jo's shoulder dropped as she sighed loudly. "What the hell Desai? do you always have to make a scene out of everything and practically give us all heart attacks?" she asked.

Danny looked around innocently. "What?" He asked. He laughed. "Wait did you guys—" He pointed at Regina as he stared at them like they were crazy. "Did you guys think I'd hurt her or something?" He asked. He turned to the male nurses. "For goodness sake I just came out of that prison room. Like hell I'll go back there right now... at least give me a couple days." He pointed to Regina. "And especially not for some ugly ass necklace."

That garnered a few laughs from the people as everybody moved around. Lacey's shoulders visibly relaxed but she looked at Danny cautiously.

"Excuse me." Regina said defensively. "This is not an ugly necklace."

Phoebe stood up and peered at her neck and grimaced. "That shit is ugly." She confirmed.

Everybody laughed again until Sarita turned around and glared at the crowd. The laughter immediately died down as she went back to her show.

"You're just jealous." Regina told Phoebe haughtily. Phoebe stared up at her. "You're always jealous of me, because I have everything you want." She gloated. Phoebe narrowed her eyes as she clenched her jaw tightly, staring daggers at her roommate.

"So." Danny said turning around to Lacey. "Where were we?"

Her instincts told her not to trust him, but as he smiled up at her warmly the incident from just moments ago, seemed to become a blur. She sighed and sat back down and Danny followed suit.

"We were watching T.V." she said.

"You sure we weren't talking about how much you missed me?" He asked grinning as he arched his body towards her.

"Watching T.V." Lacey said turning back to the T.V. trying to collect her thoughts. Her mind had gotten completely jumbled in a matter of seconds. There was a nagging tug in her conscious telling her she'd just witnessed two Danny's in a matter of seconds. And she wasn't sure if that scared the shit out of her or intrigued her.

Danny watched Lacey carefully, she was doubting something. If her tense posture was any indication. Danny yawned and stretched, slouching in the couch and smiling as he leaned his head on her arm lazily. He felt her move away slightly and then coming back. Her arms relaxing. Danny smiled as his eyes traveled over the room. The light in his eyes quickly disappearing as his gaze landed on Regina's necklace.

* * *

Regina giggled as she walked down the hallway. That's the thing about fucking the guards. You get to go anywhere any time after hours and not have to worry about being punished. Besides everybody knew the security cameras always turned off for 30 minutes between midnight and 1:00 in the morning. She brushed her hair out of her face as she turned the corner and whistled.

Her whistle was short lived as a gloved hand clamped over her mouth, pulling her back sharply. She gasped into the hand as she tried to scream, but she got shoved against the wall. She felt something in her back crack at the impact as she yelped in pain and fell to the ground.

"Who the fuck are-"

She lifted her head but it was too late to react as the sharp object flashed before her eyes. She fell down as something hard came in contact with her temple. The blow, eliminating any train of thought. She tried to move and got hit again…and again…and again. She gasped for air as she stared at the ground, feeling the blood pour down her face. Reaching out her hand, she tried to plead for mercy. The final blow threw her into everlasting darkness as her skull cracked.


	3. Chapter 3

_Dr. Chandler held up the picture of a girl blowing a birthday cake. "How about this?" He asked as he looked up at the solemn, 16 year old girl._

"_Nothing." Sarita replied. Her eyes blank, arms crossed._

_He held up a picture of an owner and his dog running through a field._

"_Nothing."_

_Dr. Chandler shuffled through pictures and brought out one of a nightclub. A couple of teens, drinking, smoking and having fun. He smiled softly as he nodded at the picture._

"_Nothing." Sarita said her face grim._

_Dr. Chandler sighed. Throughout this whole series, he wasn't getting any sort of reaction out of the young lady. Last week he'd thought he'd made progress when he saw the tiniest of smile at the corner of her lips, but in a blink it'd been gone so fast, he still thought to have imagined it. He pulled out a picture of two teens in a compromising situation on the couch, shirts sprawled on the floor._

"_Nothing." Sarita blinked, not even attempting to shield the boredom from her eyes._

_Dr. Chandler's shoulders slumped. They'd gone through at least 20 pictures without so much as a reaction in her face or body posture. The same monotone answer coming out of her mouth every time. He shuffled through the stack of pictures. His hands trembling. He had to get something out of this little girl. He needed to update the report. The board was cracking down on it's patients, using every opportunity to eliminate the unnecessary ones. Dr. Chandler froze as his hand went over a picture of a red balloon. A simple red balloon. How did that get in the pile? Maybe a nurse had added more pictures after. He shrugged as he lifted up the picture._

_Sarita stared at it unmoving. Her body tense, her lips clamped shut._

"_Sarita?" Dr. Chandler said sitting up straighter as he stared at her in fascination. This was progress, good progress._

* * *

"_Hold still." Marcia said puffing on her cigarette as she tied the last string. She blew the smoke in her little 3 year old daughter's face as she stepped back and admired her handiwork. "Will you look at that?" She said proudly. "A red balloon dress."_

_Sarita's eyes got big with excitement as she turned and wobbled over to the mirror. Her arms outstretched and feet apart. Her mother had tied about 20 balloons around her legs, arms and midsection, giving her the semblance of the Michelin tire man. She stared proudly into the mirror unable to make out her small frail form surrounded by all the balloons. She took a deep breath and smiled. "Fly." She said happily as she jumped into the air. She jumped again, and was disappointed when gravity brought her down. She turned around to her mom in confusion. "I want to fly."_

_Marcia laughed as she shook her head. "No Sari-_

"_If she wanna fly, let her fly." Dominic said putting down his beer bottle as he got up from the couch. _

_Marcia stared at her husband in panic. "Dominic sit down." She said quickly as she got between her husband and her child. "We're just playing."_

_Dominic ran his fingers through his peppered hair as he made his way towards them._

"_Dom sweetheart." Marcia said puffing nervously on her cigarette. _

_Dominic reached up and pulled his wife by her hair, shoving her roughly to the side. "Shut-up bitch." He said. "You think I forgot about Tony?" He asked angrily. He went over to Sarita and picked her up gently, so as not to pop any of the balloons. "If my daughter wants to fly, I'll make her fly."_

"_Dom…" Marcia said too scared to move from the counter. Her hands trembling making her cigarette drop on the floor of their trailer home._

"_You want daddy to teach you how to fly?" Dominic asked his little daughter. He kissed the top of her head full of big bouncy curls as she nodded her head eagerly._

"_Fly!" Sarita said waving her arms._

_Marcia crawled down to the floor and reached into her back pocket. Shaking she took out her pack, she brought another cigarette to her lips. There was nothing to do to stop him, why should she even try? Besides after fucking his brother last week, she needed to get back in his good graces. She sat and stared at her kitchen counter as she heard her husband open the roof of their mobile home and climb up with their daughter, one of the balloons popped, making her jump._

"_Sarita this is a lesson in life." Dominic said sitting on top of his mobile house, staring out into the woods behind them. Swinging his legs over the edge where he sat, he measured the distance to the ground. It didn't seem that far, but after having his 4__th__ beer, his perception was a little off. "When life comes at you baby doll….you gotta fly." He said happily. He pointed up to the sky and nodded his head._

_Taking the cue, Sarita laughed as she wobbled across the top of their trailer house, leaped off the edge and spread her wings. She closed her eyes, feeling the calm breeze pass through her. The moment was short lived as her body came in contact with the earth, coating her in darkness._

* * *

"_Sarita?" Dr. Chandler asked concerned as he wrote hurriedly in his notepad, having witnessed a dozen or so emotions flash through her face in the span of 2 minutes. The most he'd ever seen._

_Sarita blinked and looked up. "Life." She answered unemotionally._

_Dr. Chandler looked up in confusion._

* * *

Danny ran his fingers over the golden necklace in anger. He closed his eyes as he gripped it tightly, ignoring the edge piercing his palm.

"Hey Danny."

Danny looked up quickly, seeing Rico at their door. His hand clutched the necklace even tighter as he slipped his hand under his sheet. "Hey Rico wassup?" He asked his roommate.

Rico stared at him nervously. You would think after rooming with him for 2 years, he would be used to the handsome Socio in his room. But Danny was mostly in solitary confinement than he ever was in his room, hence why the easiness never wore off. With his track rate, Rico gave him another 2 days before he had the room to himself again. Especially if Danny was going to keep sneaking out of the room in the dead of the night.

"They-uh-they want us to meet in the gym now." He said swallowing hard. He looked around nervously. "I don't know why but it doesn't seem good." Rico whispered. "All the nurses and doctors are walking around like zombies."

Danny stared at him in confusion. "Why?" He asked as his grip tightened on the necklace.

Rico shrugged. "Maybe my dad's here." He shuddered in horror as he looked Danny. "Let's go before we get in trouble."

Danny nodded. As soon as Rico turned around, he got up and quickly tucked the necklace into his shoe. Standing up straight he wiped his sweaty palms on his white pants before walking out.

As Danny and Rico turned the corner, he felt the stares hit him like a ton of bricks. The nurses left in the hallway looked at him quickly before backing away in horror. Turning and whispering as they skittered away.

"See what I mean." Rico whispered as he ringed his hands together nervously. "I hope it's not my dad."

"Yeah…." Danny said lowly, his voice trailing off. The hairs on the back of his neck stood up as he felt goosebumps run down his spine. He didn't have to turn around to know there were 4 security guards headed towards them. He ignored them and followed Rico as they turned another hallway and walked up to the gym, their heads bowed. They entered and looked around, both for different reasons. Rico for the fear of seeing his father Dr. Rollins and Danny, to seek out Lacey. It wasn't a big gym and there weren't a lot of people so it was easy to see them seated to the extreme right, in the middle section.

Danny took a step forward when a strong bulky arm stuck out and pressed against his chest. He stopped moving and looked up slowly.

Tim Calvert smiled and shook his head. "You're coming with us Desai." He said menacingly.

As soon as he said us, Danny turned around to see the other 4 guards behind him, their bulky arms across their chest, staring at him with a mixture of fear and disgust.

Danny smiled as he ran his hand over his hair, smoothing down his bun at the top. "Guys all these special privileges are so unnecessary." He said lightly. "I'll-" He pointed over to Lacey and Jo. "Just go sit with my friends." He took another step when a guard grabbed his arm. He was going to retaliate when another one came forth and grabbed his other arm and twisted it behind him.

Danny's smile dropped as he heard the hush in the auditorium. Rico turned around to see what all the fuss was about and blanched.

"Danny?" he said taking a step back.

"Let go of me." Danny said annoyed.

"We can do this the easy way, or we can do this the hard way." Tim Calvert said as he took out his syringe.

Danny stared at the liquid drug and wiggled his shoulders. "Get off." He told the two guards.

Tim Calvert nodded and they released him. Not before one twisted Danny's arm a little more and shoved him forward. Danny winced at the pain and turned around as he glared at the guard. He rubbed his shoulder and nodded.

"Paul Moore right?" Danny asked as he set the guy's face to memory.

Paul sneered at him and shoved him forward. "Keep moving Desai…follow us."

Danny gave the guard one more look before a smirk came across his face.

Tim Calvert grabbed the top of Danny's shirt and yanked him. Danny turned his head and tried to seek out Lacey. She was already staring at him and gave him a questioning look as he was shoved out of the gym.

"What's going on?" Jo asked as she stared at Danny's retreating body.

"They probably think he killed Regina." Phoebe answered as she sniffled. She took out her some tissues and blew loudly into it.

"What?" Jo asked loudly.

Lacey turned her head back to the front, her heart racing as she clasped her hands together.

"Why are you so surprised?" Phoebe asked, "He's the only bonafide murderer in this otherwise calm place." She shrieked.

"The only?" Jo shook her head. "You killed your drama coach." She threw her hands up.

"I didn't smash his head in!" Phoebe countered.

"It doesn't matter how you kill them. Dead is dead." Jo said.

Lacey turned to see Sarita looking at her pensively. "What?" she asked, surprised her voice was still working.

Sarita shook her head and looked back to the front.

Lacey looked down at the ground. Her hands gripped her knees and scrunched the cotton material between her fingers. "Why would he kill Regina?" Lacey asked her voice shaking.

"Why would he kill all the other 3,000 plus people he's killed." Archie said leaning over and poking his head into the conversation.

Jo rolled her eyes. "3,000 yeah…okay."

"Can I have your attention please!" An officer said into the mic. The nurses looked uneasy as some of the patients started to shift uncontrollably. "May I please have you-"

"The shadow!" Bill shrieked as he pointed behind the officer. "The shadow." He crawled on top of his chair and started howling. A couple nurses ran to him, but Bill's outburst had already set off a chain reaction within the agitated patients. Another dropped from her seat and started to crawl towards the front of the gym. Chris started barking and dancing. Isaac started chanting as he sat in the middle of the floor, eyes closed.

"Give me my baby!" Mary yelled as she pointed accusingly at another officer. The overweight police officer looked at her in fear as he held his coffee cup.

"Who's brilliant idea was it to gather all the looney teenagers in one room under pressure?" Sarita asked sarcastically as she glared at the police officer. He must have heard her because he looked away ashamed as he called for the doctors and nurses to handle, the patients.

"Okay, everybody back in your rooms!" Dr. Chandler said standing up and waving his hands. "Nurses…help calm down the patients."

Dr. Tang got up and clapped his hands. "Okay move, move….stop acting crazy, get your asses back to your room." He said trying to get Mandy off his leg.

Lacey and the rest of the gang stood up calmly.

"I hope they put him down that cheeky bastard." Archie said snickering.

Lacey's head shot up. "Put him down?" she asked loudly as they all filed out of the gym.

"To your rooms." Dr. Walker said nodding to the group.

Archie grinned. "Lethal injection."

Jo furrowed her eyebrows. "What the hell?" she asked.

"Either they off him." Phoebe said wiping her tears. "Or they send him off to the Institution in Arizona…where he's as good as dead anyways."

"They can't do that." Lacey said. "They can't just kill him, he's crazy…isn't that why he's here."

"Yeah they can." Archie said going over to her and putting his arms around her shoulders. She cringed at the contact but didn't shake him off.

"Killing outside is one thing." Phoebe said. "Killing inside is something else, now he's become a liability. Besides the way, they see it…what's one less mental alive."

"Especially him…." Archie leered.

Lacey and Jo turned to look at each other. Lacey looked down at the ground as she found it harder to breathe. Sarita stared at Lacey carefully, watching the conflict flash through the young girl's face. "How can you guys be so sure he killed her?" Lacey asked.

"Lacey…he just go out of solitary confinement." Archie said stopping. "The same day, one of our own is smashed in the head." He told her exasperated.

"We're in a fucking looney bin, it can be anybody." Jo said. "Hell it can be any of us."

Archie's widened. "He stabbed me with a colored pencil!" He said showing his bandaged hand. "A colored pencil for Christ sake. We all know what he's capable of."

The girls all stared at his hand and tried not to laugh

Feeling embarrassed, Archie put his hand down behind him. "Whatever, I'm out." He said huffing as he turned and left them.

"I guess we'll go to our rooms and wait." Jo said shrugging.

Phoebe turned to Sarita. "Sarita can I-"

"No." Sarita said turning around leaving.

"But you don't even have a roommate." Phoebe pleaded as she ran after. "I can't stay in that room by myself. It's creepy." Phoebe wailed.

Lacey and Jo watched them walk away before turning back to each other. Jo shrugged and linked arms with Lacey. "Let's go roomie." She said. Lacey looked up in confusion, her mind miles away. She nodded and followed Jo's lead to their room. She walked cautiously as Jo kept talking.

"Does this mean, we're really crazy if death doesn't faze us?" she asked solemnly.

Lacey shrugged.

"I mean something big just happened and the only thing we're all really upset about is that our perfect daily routine is messed up." Jo said shrugging.

Lacey looked up. "I guess that's life." She said softly. "You come and go…and then you're forgotten." Lacey took a deep breathe. "I don't want to be forgotten." She said in such a soft voice that Jo didn't hear her.

"She was kind of a bitch." Jo said stepping into the room. She turned around and tried to close the door but it wouldn't budge. "Shit." She said giving up. That meant that somebody override the system and they were stuck to be exposed. "I feel vulnerable." She said as she went and sat on her bed.

Lacey moved over to sit on hers too and sighed deeply.

There was silence in the room as Jo scooted over to the edge of the bed and took a deep breath. Pushing her frizzy blond hair back, she looked up slowly at Lacey deep in thought. "So uhm…since we're alone again." She whispered. "Are you going to tell me where you went last night?"

Lacey's head shot up as she looked at Jo in panic. "I was sleeping." She whispered.

Jo looked outside the room and then turned back to Lacey. "Not at 11:51 you weren't."

Lacey shook her head and looked away as she bit down on her bottom lip.

"And the reason I know it was 11:51 is because I always wake up at 11:51 to pee. Always…ever since I was 6." Jo whispered passionately.

Lacey closed her eyes and buried her face in the palm of her hands. "I was sleeping." She said desperately as she ran her fingers through her wavy brown hair.

"Lacey…" Jo said taking a deep breath. She moved from her bed and went over to sit by Lacey. "What happened last night?" she asked.

"Nothing! Nothing happened." Lacey took a deep breath. "I didn't kill Regina." Lacey said defensively, tears appearing at the corner of her eyes.

"I don't think you did." Jo said honestly. "But if you were with who I think you were…than you need to say something." Jo said.

Lacey opened her mouth to speak and then looked away. "I can't…" she whispered. She turned to Jo. "Besides, he could have…like after…I don't know…he's crazy right?"

"You don't seem too sure of that." Jo said staring at her roommate in disappointment. "I mean you out of everybody-"

"I made a mistake sneaking out with him last night." Lacey whispered, her voice breaking. "And no one can know."

"Lacey…"

"Jo I can't stay here." Lacey said desperately as her voice shook. "I'm so close to leaving." She said a tear falling down her face. "I want to go home."

"Lacey…what are you talking about?" Jo asked surprised.

* * *

_4 days ago…_

"_Hey Lacey, come in have a seat." Dr. Chandler said._

_Lacey nodded and sat down cautiously. "Am I in trouble?" she asked._

_Dr. Chandler laughed and shook his head as he took out her file. He stared at her happily as he laid it on the table. "I have news."_

_Lacey shifted in her seat._

"_You and I both know you don't belong in here." Dr. Chandler said seriously. He touched the file. "Last week marked, the three month mandatory assigned by the Judge." He said._

_Lacey stiffened._

"_Which as you know means, we evaluate you, send it over to the directors blah, blah, they talk with the judge and the county. It determines whether you're mentally unstable, if you've been cured or some cases if the patient was faking it and instead should end up in prison." Dr. Chandler said._

_Lacey looked down at the ground as her heart sank. Her shoulders slumped and she looked up at him holding back tears._

"_I think you're an extremely intelligent young lady, with a tremendous amount of potential." Dr. Chandler said with a soft smile on his lips. "And all my years working here, this is going to be the first time I'll ever do this."_

_Lacey narrowed her eyes, staring at him in confusion. "Do what?" she asked._

"_Your evaluations went through Lacey..." Dr. Chandler said happily. "Yours was the only one."_

_Lacey's mouth dropped._

"_I fought for it." Dr. Chandler said. "I sidestepped somebody very important…but the judge approved."_

"_I'm going home….?" Lacey asked emotionally as a tear fall down her cheek._

_Dr. Chandler nodded. "In two weeks."_

_Lacey gasped as her hand went over her mouth, laughing as tears streamed down her face._

"_This is the first time this has ever happened." Dr. Chandler said proudly, feeling himself get emotional too. He coughed as he tapped her file. "But the judge put you on 5 year probation, and we agreed on a 2 year ankle bracelet monitoring with 2 counseling sessions per week."_

_Lacey nodded, her spirits soaring. "I'm going home." She gasped._

_Dr. Chandler nodded. "You have two weeks." He pointed at her. "Don't mess it up."_

"_Of course not." Lacey said. "I'm-I-Dr. Chandler thank you so much."_

"_It's not me…it's you." Dr. Chandler said. He looked over the young lady. "Seriously Lacey, be careful." He said his voice turning stern. "Don't get distracted or break any rules here….any whatsoever. One small thing and your evaluation goes in the shredder…there's but so much I can do. Dr. Rollins doesn't like losing patients back to the real world."_

_Lacey nodded. "Of course…I completely understand."_

* * *

Jo's mouth dropped. She tried to talk but no words came out. A mixture of joy and envy filled her. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "You still have to tell them…" she whispered.

Lacey shook her head and wiped her tears. "I want to go home Jo…" She stared at her friend desperately. "If I say anything. My chances of leaving here are slim to none."

"Lacey if they kill him…" Jo said taking Lacey's trembling hand. "His death would be on your hands. And you wouldn't be able to live with it."

"I could." Lacey said her bottom lip trembling. "I could live with that."

Jo ran her thumb over Lacey's cold hand. She looked up at her friend and roommate with tears in the corner of her blue eyes. "The rest of us have been here so long….we could probably live with that and survive…but not you." Jo said shaking her head. "It'll eat you alive and you'll end up right back here….but this time you'll be crazy for real."

Lacey shook her head as the tears poured down on their hands. "I wasn't thinking…I can't….I want to go home…" she whispered.

Jo's pale hand shook as she brought it up to wipe, the tears off Lacey's face. Lacey swallowed back more tears as Jo pulled her into an awkward hug. The first they'd ever done since meeting each other. Nobody really touched in this place, or embraced. A hug was unheard of. "What price are you willing to pay for your freedom?" Jo whispered against Lacey's soft hair.

Lacey held on to Jo as she opened her eyes, taking in the silent white empty hallway. "Would you tell them? Would you tell them and risk everything?" She asked. She couldn't stay here. If she stayed…she knew…she just knew she would lose her sanity, lose everything she was holding on to. Lose her family. She saw how it worked here. Little by little, the outside world disappeared, the visitations got shorter, more spread apart. The shame increased. You sat in your room, the medication overpowering your senses as you fought your own demons. Screaming but nobody listened She had a chance to get away from this but at what cost? It's not as if she knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that he hadn't killed her. She didn't even know what time Regina died. God it could have been after. It could have been when she got back to her room. They weren't gone that long where they? Lacey clung to Jo and shut her eyes. No matter how much she tried to justify her actions, she kept seeing those big brown eyes, smiling down at her, his eyes twinkling just like the stars above them.

"No." Jo answered honestly. "But I'm not the one who still cries for her father's forgiveness in her sleep."


	4. Chapter 4

_Dr. Chandler placed his hands gently on the desk as he fixed his glasses. "So Archie, what did you do yesterday after our session?" He asked the young man._

_Archie shrugged. "The usual." He said. "Went to the gym…lifted some weights, got some guys together and we had a friendly scrimmage." He said smiling. "Kicked their asses again."_

_Dr. Chandler's smile faltered but he tried his best to keep it up. "How many guys were you able to round up this time?" He asked carefully, as he retrieved his notepad._

"_Like 12." Archie said nodding happily. "It was good you know. Six…six…I was able to show them some moves." Archie moved his legs about as though dribbling a fake soccer ball. "They always listen to me…might sign us up for a competition somewhere if we can get all our shit together."_

_Dr. Chandler stared ahead at the young man, feeling his shoulders slump and his stomach sink. How long would they have to keep playing this game? He sighed and took off his glasses. Rubbing the lenses against his shirt he shook his head. "Archie…" He said calmly as he put his glasses back on. "When's the last time you touched a soccer ball?"_

_The smile on Archie's face dropped as he stared straight ahead. "S-s-soccer ball?" He asked slowly._

"_Yes." Dr. Chandler responded. "You're captain of the soccer team here right?"_

_Archie stared at him blankly before nodding. _

"_With you said…." Dr. Chandler checked his notes. "12 people?" He asked. "That's very impressive…I'm impressed." Nobody ever played soccer in this institution. Even when given the ball, Archie would just look at it. As if it was some foreign object he couldn't identify. He'd sit in front of the T.V. and watch game after game, soaking in all the plays and movements. But never was the kid able to step out on the soccer field and dribble a single ball._

_The smile returned on Archie's face. "It is isn't it?" He asked. "I don't mean to brag…but I'm pretty much the best."_

"_You are…are you?" Dr. Chandler asked as he picked up his pen._

"_Yep." Archie said wistfully. "Everybody's favorite."_

* * *

"_Momma goodnight kiss?" Archie said tugging at the hem of her dress._

"_Archie stop pestering me." Mrs. Yates said as she moved her foot away. She held a laughing Bobby in her lap. Mrs. Yates grinned as she blew on the 2 year old's stomach._

"_More momma…more!" Bobby squealed his blue eyes twinkling._

"_Me too." Archie said reaching over and tickling his little brother. He must have tickled too hard because Bobby's face discorted as his bottom lip started to quiver._

"_Archie hurt." Bobby said trying to remove his older brother's hand._

"_Archie stop!" Mrs. Yates said shoving her older boy away roughly. Archie fell back and landed on his butt, using his hand to break his fall, but twisting it on the hardwood floor. He cried out in pain but Mrs. Yates ignored him. She held her youngest son protectively to her chest as she stood up. "I told you, to stop playing so rough with Bobby...he's fragile."_

_Archie cradled his hand. "Momma I hurt my hand." He whimpered._

_"Archie hurt..." Bobby said pointing in concern at his older brother._

"_Archie stop your dramatics." Mrs. Yates said annoyed. "Go have the nanny tuck you in."_

_She whirled around as she cradled her youngest boy. This was her miracle baby. The ones the doctor said wouldn't make it. And here he was. Just as sweet and precious as could be. Two years later and her little angel was perfect. Mrs. Yates smiled as she brushed the little boy's hair. Bobby looked just like his real father. The true love of her heart. If that accident hadn't taken his life 2 years ago, she wouldn't be stuck here with her boring husband and her ungrateful little brat of a son._

_Archie got up, cradling his hurt hand as he tried to put on a big face. "I'm okay momma." He said wiping away the tears._

_Mrs. Yates ignored him as she kept kissing her precious baby…_

* * *

"So let me make sure we understood you Rico..." Chief Eddie said as he walked towards the frightened young man. "You woke up in the middle of the night at around midnight and and you saw Danny's bed empty."

Rico swallowed hard and nodded. Holding his hands together, in a gripping hold. He was piercing his own skin, but he was too terrified to stop. Danny was on his right, staring straight at him. He felt as though his heart was going to push it's way out of it's chest, just to lay on the floor and have Danny stomp on it. "I-I-I will-I…" Rico swallowed again.

Danny rubbed his thigh as he stared calmly at his roommate with the smallest hint of a smirk on his lips.

"Thank you Rico…that's all." Chief Eddie said.

"I-can-I can go?" Rico asked surprised.

Chief Eddie nodded and Rico shot out of his seat. He turned to Danny and opened his mouth to speak, to apologize. Danny looked back at him, widening his large brown eyes and raising an eyebrow at the petrified little boy. Rico gulped as his hands trembled. His eyes rolled to the back of his head as he collapsed on the floor.

The two nurses hurried over to his side. "He just fainted." Nurse Tracy said as she lifted up the unconscious boy with the help of the other nurse.

Chief Eddie shook his head in dismay and then turned back around to Danny who he'd cautiously been advised to handcuff to a chair. "So Mr. Desai….would you like to reiterate your statement?" he asked.

"Why?" Danny asked. "Because your reliable source doesn't seem so reliable when he faints better than he breathes?" Danny let out a smart chuckle as he stared down at his roommate, whimpering as he was being dragged off.

"Look smart ass." Chief Eddie said. "We have you on camera in the hallway."

"I told you I went to the bathroom." Danny said annoyed.

Chief Eddie scoffed. "What happened to the bathroom in your room?"

"It wasn't to my liking that night." Danny answered.

Chief Eddie moved forward and grabbed the collar of Danny's shirt, bunching it up as he brought his face closer. The young man didn't even blink, much less have the decency to look scared as he stared up at the chief in amusement. "I don't know what type of sick game you're playing…but not with me you hear!" The Chief snarled. "You sick bastard…why did you kill her?"

"I didn't kill her." Danny said unemotionally.

"Was it a love tryst?" The chief asked. "Did you guys fight? Heated argument…lost control, bashed her head in a couple times?"

Danny stared at the police officer in confusion. "What the fuck?" He asked.

"Oh now you deny huh?" The chief asked. "The afternoon of her death, you two were caught on camera, rather close and intimate in the hallway."

Danny lifted the corners of his lip. When did they realize he only showed them what they wanted to see? Of course the camera thought it was an intimate reaction, not knowing it had taken a lot of will power for him not to break her neck right there and there. "I have nothing to do with Regina." Danny said simply.

Chief Eddie growled at him in disbelief. "Really? A pretty girl like her?" He asked crossing his arms. "You never fucked her? Never wanted to? Want me to believe that?"

Danny shrugged. "She wanted me but I didn't want her." She stated simply.

"Any 16 year old boy would jump on the opportunity to fuck a beautiful girl like that." Chief Eddie said, his mind going back to the picture of the deceased now laying in his files.

Danny smiled and stared up at the officer. "I guess I'm just saving myself for somebody special….sir."

Chief Eddie felt as if the young man was baiting him. He wanted to rip the smug look of the crazy young man's face. His arms formed fist as his side. He watched as Danny looked down at his fists and then looked back up. A challenge in his gaze, as though daring him to use it. "Why don't you just admit it?" Chief Eddie sneered. "Isn't this what gets you off?" The chief asked. "Killing, strangling, bashing innocent unsuspecting victims."

Danny stared at the chief of police expressionless. Moving his foot around, his heels digging into the necklace.

"I put sick bastard like you to death everyday." Chief Eddie scoffed. "Don't think I'll bat an eyelash because you're a little boy."

Another officer walked in and shook his head. "The room is clean, nothing there."

Chief Eddie slammed his hand on the desk. "Where's the murder weapon Desai!" He screeched.

"I didn't kill her." Danny said keeping his cool. Though he was already sick and tired of this rent-a-cop in his face for the past 4 hours.

The door opened and Dr. Chandler walked in, followed by his assistant nurse Kelly. Danny smiled at nurse Kelly and winked. The young nurse smiled at him gently.

"Dr. Chandler, why did you come empty handed I thought-"

"We don't keep Mr. Desai's files on site." Dr. Chandler explained. "That won't be of any help to you, but I contacted Dr. Rollins to tell him of the urgency of the matter. He said he should get back to us quickly." Dr. Chandler sighed. "We checked into the security tapes you asked for in the specific halls, there seemed to be s system failure for the time allocated for her death."

"What?" Chief Eddie yelled. "Are you fucking kidding me?"

"We will try to be as accommodating as possible in helping with this unfortunate occurrence." Dr. Chandler said politely.

"Of course…" Chief Eddie said frustrated. "Of course…of all the places, a mother fucking looney bin." He turned to Danny. "The main suspect is supposedly already locked up in a state of the art institution and yet you guys have momentary system failures?" He yelled. "He roams the halls at all hours of the night and the only footage I can get of him is a five minute reel of him walk in the hallway!" Chief Eddie screeched.

Dr. Chandler fixed his glasses. "We will look into that I assure you."

"That's not good enough!" Chief Eddie said. He rolled his shoulders and rubbed his eyebrows.

Danny slouched in his chair and didn't even attempt to cover a big yawn. He would have stretched his hands up but he was handcuffed to his chair. The chief of police turned around to look at him in shock. Danny smiled gently and blinked innocently at him.

"Why you little-

The knock on the door interrupted his train of speech. "Yes!" He barked.

The door opened and in walked Dr. Walker, with Lacey by his side. Danny sat up straight in shock.

"Dr. Chandler, Miss. Porter says she has something very important to tell you." Dr. Walker said.

Lacey looked up and searched around the small office. Her eyes landed on Danny and she quickly looked away, though he tried to hold her gaze. He moved in his seat to get a better view of her because her eyes were puffy, the tip of her nose was slightly red, and it looked she'd been crying for a long time. He felt panic and anger raise inside him. What happened to her? Did somebody hurt her?

"Lace…." He said softly. His earlier nonchalant attitude disappearing. A smile played on his lips as he watched her, relived to see her but at the same time curiosity plaguing his senses.

"Lacey what's wrong?" Dr. Chandler asked stepping up to his favorite patient. "Can't it wait?" He asked. "We're in the middle of-"

"It's about last night." Lacey said taking a deep breath.

Danny sat back in his chair and stared at her.

"Last night?" Eddie asked looking up. "Please do sit down Miss. Porter was it?" He asked as he signaled for somebody to pull up a chair for her.

Lacey looked uncomfortable as she waited for the chair. She sighed and held her own hands as she sat down, a panic look on her face.

"Lacey don't worry about this." Dr. Chandler said looking at her in confusion. "Last night has nothing to do with you, we'll figure this out. If you need to urgently speak to somebody, I'll contact Dr. Ryder to-"

Lacey shook her head, cutting him off. She stared up at him desperately and then looked down. Ashamed…confused…hesitant.

Danny watched carefully the interaction between Dr. Chandler and Lacey.

Sensing something grand, Chief Eddie nodded to his officer to take note as he sat casually on his desk and smiled at Lacey. He held up his hand to stop Dr. Chandler from speaking again. "So Lacey…do tell me what happened last night." Eddie said pleasantly to the young teen.

Lacey rubbed her fingers as she looked down at the ground. "I—I….I was with Danny last night." She whispered.

Dr. Chandler gasped.

Chief Eddie's shoulder slumped. That wasn't exactly what he wanted to hear. He turned to look at the young boy. Danny held a soft grin on his lips as he stared back at the cop. Chief Eddie sighed. Shit if this boy had an alibi- "What do you mean you were with Danny last night?" he asked.

Lacey stared at the ground. "We snuck out of the rooms and then went up to the roof, to look at the stars." She moved her head slightly as her eyes lifted and she met Danny's stare.

* * *

_Lacey's eyes fluttered a strange sensation rousing her. She felt as though she was being watched. Her eyes flew open and she found two pairs of eyes staring down at her. She opened her mouth to scream when a hand was clamped quickly over her mouth. The figure moved and brought a finger to his lips._

"_Ssshhhh." He whispered._

_Lacey's squinted as she tried to calm down. The familiar eyes coming into focus. His beautiful luscious brown hair framing his face in loose waves as he peered down at her. The soft smile tugging the corner of his lips in amusement. Feeling the tension leave her body, Lacey lifted her hands from underneath her sheets and grabbed Danny's hand, pulling it off her mouth. "What are you doing here?" she whispered sitting up quickly._

_Danny looked up from his crouched position on her bed and smiled. "You look so beautiful when you're sleeping." He whispered._

_Lacey stared at him in bewilderment as she unconsciously brought her bed sheets closer to her chest. "What are you doing here?" She asked again as she looked around nervously in the semi lit room. The dim light coming from the hallway into the open door and flooding into the room . "How did you get in our room?" she asked referring to the password protected metal doors that nobody but doctors and nurses could access._

"_I want to take you somewhere." Danny said grinning up at her, his hands spreading on her twin bed._

"_What?" Lacey asked in confusion. She looked around wanting to ask him again what he was doing, but she knew she would only be sounding redundant._

"_I want to take you somewhere." Danny said leaning forward. "Come with me." His hands reached up and landed gently on her leg. Even through the material of her bed sheets she could feel the warmth of his palm._

"_Are you insane?" Lacey whispered._

"_Aren't we all?" Danny asked._

_They both froze and looked at the other bed when Jo turned around and grunted, murmuring something in her sleep that they couldn't decipher._

"_Come." Danny whispered, standing up and stretching out his hand._

"_No." Lacey said shaking her head in confusion. "What are you even doing here? Get out." She whispered. "You'll get in trouble."_

"_We're the only ones up." Danny said moving backwards towards the door. "Live a little Lace." He winked at her and left the room._

"_Danny." Lacey whispered in surprise at his abrupt departure. "Danny…Danny" She whispered a little louder. She stopped and turned when she heard Jo move on her bed. She didn't even know why she was calling him. How had he even gotten in here? Throwing her sheets off, she_ _hopped off her bed, cringing slightly at the cold tile floor when her bare feet came in contact with it. She tip toed to the door and looked out carefully. He was leaning against the wall with a soft smile on his lips, arms crossed. He put his index finger up and beckoned for her to come._

"_We'll get in trouble." Lacey whispered._

_Danny walked up to her slowly, smiling as he took her hand and pulled her out of her room. He pulled her closer to him before releasing her hand and wrapping one arm around her waist. Lacey's breath caught in her throat as he bent his head down, his hair brushing her cheek teasingly. He swayed them gently before brushing his lips against her ear. "No one will know." He whispered. His warm breath tickling her ear._

_She jumped a little at hearing a small tick sound behind them. She turned her head to see Danny swipe a badge to override the system and her bedroom door close. She took a deep breath as she felt a surge of excitement run through her body. Was she really doing this? She turned her attention back to Danny who still had a hand loosely on her waist. But for some reason she'd felt he'd dipped it down further._

"_Who's badge did you steal?" she whispered._

"_Steal?" Danny said in shock as he smiled. "Lace what do you take me for?" He asked, leaning his head towards her more, his forehead brushing hers._

_Lacey didn't answer as she tried to hide her smile, but her cheek revealed her dimples, betraying her. Danny reached up and with his index finger poked her dimple gently. Her eyes widened at the contact as she felt her stomach flutter. _

"_Dr. Tang let me borrow it." Danny said. "I'll just have to return it before he notices." He added._

_Lacey giggled and quickly bit down on her lip to stop. Danny chuckled and grabbed her hand._

"_Come on." He said tugging her forward._

_Lacey stumbled as she let him lead the way. Her hand gripping his tightly. His large hands, perfectly covering hers. _

"_Where are we going?" she whispered as she jogged behind him down the hallway. "I don't even have any shoes on."_

"_Neither do I." Danny whispered back. Lacey looked down and saw that indeed, he wasn't wearing any wither. "Makes less noise."_

_He stopped abruptly and she bumped into his back._

"_What hap-"_

_Danny put his hand over her mouth to silence her. They heard footsteps approaching from the other side of the corridor and stilled. Lacey's eyes opened up in alarm. Danny grinned as he grabbed her hand again and whirled her around. "Run." He whispered. She didn't need to be told twice as she jogged behind him. Letting him pull her hand as they rushed past her bedroom and down the hallway. _

_Danny led the way, running down the hallways, making abrupt turns, having her catch her breath and gasp, the adrenaline pumping through her body. She thought he was overreacting until she heard a couple footsteps coming after them. The fear of getting caught and the excitement of escaping them, pumped through her blood as Danny swiped his badge and pulled them down another hallway. Looking behind them, the faces too far away for her to see, she picked up her speed, finding herself laughing as Danny directed her up a flight of stairs._

_Danny pulled Lacey to him as he turned a corner, enveloping them in complete darkness. He pressed her against the wall, giving space between them as he seemed to disappear into the darkness.. Lacey looked around in excitement, her breathing coming out harsh as she heard the footsteps approaching. _

_Danny placed his hand over her mouth. "You're breathing too loud." He whispered, his voice low. Lacey nodded and tried to control her heartbeat. She looked in front of her, but could barely make out Danny in the darkness. She tried to tell him she couldn't see him, but his hand over her mouth prevented her from talking. Reaching out she grabbed the side of his t-shirt and pulled him towards her. His body lurched forward and pressed against hers. She could barely make out his eyes but she heard his low grunt when their body came in contact._

_Danny bent his head, his nose brushing hers as he pressed his hip into her. "They're coming." He whispered, his lips barely moving. His mouth brushing against the back of his hand still clamped over her mouth. Lacey nodded as she felt the adrenaline pump through her body. She never knew running from authorities could be this exhilarating. Her hands clutched Danny's shirt as she looked towards the approaching footsteps. Unbeknownst to her, Danny did not once take his eyes off her._

"_Are you sure you heard something?"_

"_I think so….I don't know?"_

"_Dumbass there's nothing up here?"_

"_What the hell were we chasing?"_

_Her heart stopped beating when flashlights where pointed down the hall hurriedly. Danny pressed himself against her more as he bent his head. His free hand coming up and pushing against the wall. His arm tense as he moved his palm up the wall._

"_You made us leave for this…I swear Rooney you get worst and worst…probably need to get committed yourself." The flashlight moved over them briefly and then turned off as the three people laughed._

"_All this running made me hungry." One of them said._

_Lacey felt Danny's warm breath at the crook of her neck. He was breathing so hard, she could've sworn the night guards heard him. She wanted to tell him to stop breathing so hard, like he'd told her but then remembered his hands still over her mouth. She turned her head, only to find her nose buried in his hair. The soft strands tickling her. She closed her eyes and inhaled him. What shampoo did he use? It smelled nothing like what they were given. She let out a soft moan as her hands clutched his shirt tighter. She could get lost in his scent._

_Danny rotated his hips as his lips pressed against her neck. Lacey sighed as her hands released his shirt and slipped under the cotton material. Gently fingers brushing against his warm taut skin. Maybe it was because her eyes were closed that it seemed every where she touched it sent her nerves on high alert. _

_Danny kissed her neck firmly, his hand over her mouth dropping. He moaned against the smooth skin, as his hand trailed up her neck before moving back down. Lacey tilted her head slightly to give him better access and he took the opportunity. Sucking and nibbling the tender flesh as his hand moved over her chest. His large palm cupped her breast through her white gown as he squeezed firmly._

_The sensation caused Lacey to open her eyes and come back to her senses. She dropped her hands, her fingers already missing the warmth of his body. "I think they're gone." She said, her voice croaking in the darkness._

_She felt something hard rub her upper thigh as his hips grinded into her. She had the urge to lift her leg to wrap it around his. Danny rubbed against her again, this time his aim more towards her center. She felt her breath catch in her throat. God she wanted this so bad. When was the last time she'd even gotten a release? She couldn't, not like this…not with him. Especially not him, no matter how much he made her body purr. "Danny…" Lacey whispered pushing his stomach back. She regretted feeling the ripples of his muscles underneath._

"_They might come back." Danny whispered huskily as he moved his head up to kiss her chin._

_Lacey panted as she pushed him away. His guard down, he stumbled back into the darkness. She ran her hand over her messy bed hair and tried to steady her pulse. Danny stayed where he was, in the darkness watching her. He knew if he so much as made one move, with the way the blood was pumping through his veins, he would undoubtedly take her on the floor._

_Lacey pressed her thighs together to stop the moisture she felt in between her legs. "So…" She said breathlessly. "What did you want to show me?" _

* * *

_They sat huddled in the corner. Lacey hugging her legs to her chest, her white sleeping gown covering her all the way to her ankles. It was a beautiful night out. The wind blowing softly, creating a gentle song around them. "Do you always come up here?" Lacey whispered as she looked up at the stars. She'd never seen so many in New York, light up the sky. It was hypnotizing._

"_Sometimes." Danny said looking up too as he leaned against a short metal post._

_Lacey turned her head, tucking her hair behind her ear as she watched him. The wind rippling through his hair as though it had soft fingers to caress it. He was a beautiful guy. His perfectly shaped eyebrows, his long lashes and big expressive eyes. His lean nose and perfectly shaped lips. God let's not even get into he's flawless skin and perfect bone structure._

"_You done checking me out?" Danny asked, a teasing smile appearing on his lips. To her surprise he didn't look down at her but kept his gaze up at the night sky._

_How could such a perfect person be so evil? Was he just misunderstood? Did he really do all the things rumored of him. She'd watched him lose control about 3 times and she had to admit, he was downright scary. The rage emitting from him stopped people in their track. It was like something overtook him and nothing could stop him. It was the most terrifying thing she'd ever witnessed and at the same time strangely alluring. "What's wrong with you?" Lacey asked softly cocking her head to the side._

_Danny blinked a couple times before finally looking down. He shrugged as his eyes met hers. "Nothing." He said simply. "What about you?" He asked. "What's wrong with you?"_

_Lacey shook her head. "Nothing." She hugged her legs tighter. Nothing but anger management and repressed emotions they told her. Something she no longer had to worry about. "Why did you get sent here?" She asked._

_Danny stretched his legs out lazily. His hands by his side came and rested on his lower stomach. "The same reason as you." He answered._

_Lacey looked up at him in confusion. Danny grinned. "Wrong place at the wrong time." Lacey looked away. "See Lace we're more alike than you think." He said lightly, his hand resting on the hem of his white pants._

_Lacey rolled her eyes and smiled gently as she stared off the roof, into the wooded surrounding. She listened to the sound of nature as it relaxed her. She only had a week and a half left. A week and a half and she would be able to enjoy this freedom in the comfort of her own home. In a weird way she'll miss this place. She truly would, with the deranged friends she met. The breeze got stronger as it blew through her hair. She knew one thing though and there was no point in denying it. Danny would stay in her mind forever. When she left, she knew she would wonder what happened to him. If he ever found peace, or ended up dead._

"_What are you thinking about?" Danny asked breaking her train of thought._

"_You." Lacey answered promptly._

"_Me?" Danny said. He leaned back on the post as his hand moved to rest on the crotch of his pants. "What about me Lace?" He asked in a low voice. His tone seeming to vibrate through her core._

_Lacey shivered as she turned her focus back to him. She shrugged. "Just thinking about you." She answered. She too could evade questions._

_Danny smiled lazily as he ran his hand over his crotch. Lacey's eye dropped to follow his movement. "I think about you Lace." Danny whispered, his voice practically purring. "I think about you all the time."_

_Lacey swallowed hard as she hugged her legs closer, her knees digging into her chest. "What about me?" She whispered._

_Danny smiled as he sat up straighter. He got on his hands and knees and moved over to her slowly. More like stalked over to her…in a way a predator corners it's prey. He settled down next to her and reached over and brushed her cheek. "I just think things…lots of things…." He trailed off his eyes searching hers._

_Lacey stared at him forgetting how to breathe. She wanted to ask him what type of things, but when she opened her mouth, no words came out. She knew she looked dumb just staring at him but she couldn't look away. Looking into his eyes, it was as if he was hypnotizing her…pulling her in. _

_Danny's hand left her cheek as he ran a finger over lip. His head lowering as he dropped his hand to rest on her knee. His eyes never left hers as he reached down to her ankles, his fingers brushing over it softly, causing her to inhale. Slowly he grabbed the hem of her night gown and pushed it up cautiously…as though waiting for her reaction. Lacey said nothing but let out a sharp breath._

_He bent his head, his nose brushing hers softly as he pushed her night gown up to her knees. His hand rested on her exposed knee as he lowered his head even more. "Lace-you do something to me…" He whispered in a ragged voice. She watched as he pressed his lips against her softly. A sharp contrast from when he'd kissed her last month in the laundry room. His lips moved gently, as though seeking permission, giving her the opportunity to push away. Lacey closed her eyes as she kissed him back. When else would she ever be able to do this to him? Before she leaves she should at least do something she'd been longing for ever since she got here. Her hands trailed up to his neck as Danny deepened the kiss. Pressing his lips further into her as he sucked on her lip. His hand cupped the back of her knee as he pulled her top lip into his mouth. Lacey moaned as her fingers made it's way into his hair. Danny used that opportunity to slip his tongue in her mouth. Groaning as he traced the roof of her mouth before coming in contact with her tongue. _

_Lacey dropped her legs to the ground as she leaned into his body. One hand tangled in his hair, the other gripping his arm forcefully. Danny leaned into her as his lips moved over her mouth hungrily. It was a constant tug of war as both gave and took greedily what the other had to offer. Sucking, teasing, moving in perfect sync with one another._

_Danny was the one to break the kiss. His breathing coming out harsh as he moved to kneel before her. Lacey tried to gather her thoughts but he barely gave her time. She looked up at him in a daze as he pushed her gown all the way up to her waist, revealing her white string bikini underwear. She opened her mouth in shock but his mouth covered hers quickly as his hands parted her thighs. Lacey immediately wrapped her arms around his waist as he grabbed her upper thighs and scooted her against him roughly. Her legs spread wide to accommodate his body between her thighs. _

_Lacey moaned as Danny's lips left her mouth and he trailed eager kisses down her neck. She grabbed his hip as she felt his erection against her belly. Danny moved a hand over to cup her ass as he trailed kisses down her collarbone. She threw her head back, eyes shut as she rocked herself against his thigh. Needing the pressure but yet needing so much more._

"_Danny…"Lacey moaned._

_Danny's lips went back up to capture Lacey's as he directed her down to the ground. Lifting her legs to wrap around his waist as he settled on top of her. His mouth worked against hers eagerly as he reached for her hand on his back. Grasping her hand, he broke the kiss as he brought it in between their bodies. Lacey's chest rose rapidly as Danny directed her hand inside the front of his pants. He shut his eyes tightly as he wrapped her fingers around his erection._

"_God Lace-" Danny moaned as he placed his head on her chest. Lacey held his head with one hand and the other she stroked his length. Danny shuddered as he rocked his hip. He lifted his head to meet her eyes. His eyes having gotten darker with desire. "I want you so bad." He whispered, rocking his hips into her as she stroked him and squeezed him before running her palm over his wet tip._

"_I want you too." She admitted._

_Danny immediately lifted himself as he pulled her hand out of his pants._

"_Danny…" Lacey asked in surprise. She wondered what happened, but Danny scooted back. She stared at him in confusion as he bent his head and kissed her thigh. "Danny…" she said her voice hitching as his hair brushed her thigh. Danny nipped and kissed her. Sucking on the flesh as he made his way further up her thigh. Lacey's breathing got shallow as she felt his warm breath closer and closer to her center. She gripped his shoulder painfully as he pressed his lips hard against her covered mound. She gasped as she felt his warm breath through her underwear before he kissed her again._

"_Wh-wh-what are you doing?" Lacey asked, her voice shaking._

_Danny looked up with a smile on his lips. His hands came up and he hooked his fingers under the hem of her underwear. "I don't have a condom." Danny said as he started tugging her underwear down._

_Lacey stared at him, her mouth dropping. Danny grinned as he leaned over and kissed her hard. She could already feel the draft between her legs. "Lay back and enjoy." Danny whispered. He kissed her again before lowering himself. She silently complied as she lifted her legs and he took her underwear off. _

_Danny brushed his hands down her thighs as she watched him. He looked up at her and winked before lowering his head. Lacey closed her eyes as her hands gripped his shoulder. The first swipe of his tongue making her shiver and her toes curl. Danny said something but the movements of his lips on her only made her arch her back. She couldn't suppress any noise coming out of her mouth as he sucked her folds into his mouth. She'd never been happier to be outside on top of a roof where nobody could hear her. Unable to hold herself upright, she followed his advice and laid back. Her hair sprawled on the ground, her eyes closed as she rotated her hips to the movement of his tongue. She moaned his name as his mouth latched on to her swollen bud, sucking and rolling his tongue around it. Her hands tangled into his hair as she held his head. She couldn't believe she'd almost refused his invitation…._

* * *

"Lacey you don't have to cover for him." Dr. Chandler said quickly. "I know you're concerned about a friend…"

"It's true…" Lacey said seeing the disappointment in Dr. Chandler's eyes. "I…." She looked down. "We just wanted to see, the stars…I didn't think we would get caught."

"Lacey's lying." Danny said quickly speaking up. "She's just trying to cover for me." He shook his head. "Lacey don't do this…it's okay."

"I'm not lying." Lacey said looking at Danny as though he'd grown two heads. She turned to the cops. "I was really with him, I wouldn't say I was with him if I wasn't…" she turned to Dr. Chandler. "I know what…I…know what this means…"

Danny let a small smile come to his lips.

Dr. Chandler looked down at the ground in disappointment. Closing his eyes.

"It means the Desai kid got an alibi." The other officer said shrugging.

Chief Eddie looked up and glared at him. The other officer quickly looked down at his notes. "Well missy…" Chief Eddie said. "We'll look into your story and make sure everything clears up…" He turned to Danny. "You're not off the hook young man." He threatened.

He slammed his folder on the desk. "Get these kids out of here." He demanded. "And somebody give me some fucking tapes and find the damned murder weapon."

Dr. Walker ushered Lacey to get up as he took her arm.

"Dr. Chandler I-"

"I'm so disappointed in you Lacey." Dr. Chandler whispered. He shook his head. "Go to your room…all sessions have been cancelled for today, in light of recent events."

Lacey nodded as she held back tears. She wanted to look back at Danny but decided against it. It was too much. Too much happening at once.

"Straight to your room young lady." Dr. Walker said.

Lacey nodded as she turned down the hallway. Her head bowed. She'd done the right thing hadn't she? This was the right thing to do….so why did it seem like she'd just signed her life away?

"Lace!...Lace wait up!" Danny said running after her.

Lacey turned around and stopped, blinking back tears that had threatened to spill out. Danny grinned as he rubbed his wrists. "They let you go." Lacey whispered.

Danny nodded. "Yeah…all thanks to you." He said he leaned over and kissed her cheek. "You didn't have to do that…you know coming over and-"

Lacey looked down at the ground and took a deep breath. "You couldn't have killed her if you were with me." She said she forced a smile on her lips. "I couldn't just let you-It wasn't fair."

Danny looked down the hallway quickly, not seeing anybody paying attention to them he pulled her to him and kissed her eagerly. "Look I know how much you risked coming in there today."

Lacey scoffed and shook her head. "You have no idea." She said sadly.

Danny wrapped his arm around her waist and kissed her again. "Hey cheer up Lace…just because you can't go home in a week doesn't mean, there won't be other opportunities." He leaned over to kiss her again but Lacey pulled back.

"What?" she asked her body running cold as she took another step back.

Danny stared at her in confusion. "I said there would be other opportunities…no need to fret." He reached out to take her hand but Lacey moved away.

"How did you know I was supposed to leave in a week?" Lacey asked.

Danny's hand froze mid-air as he stared at her.

"How did you know that Danny?" Lacey asked. "Nobody knew that but Dr. Chandler and I." she said her heart racing.

Danny looked away and tried to crack a smile. "Come on…everybody knows you're not crazy, if anybody was leaving it would be you." He said. He lowered his voice. "Hey sweetheart come on…don't…"

Lacey moved away from him as her mind started racing. "You knew…" she said softly. "This whole time you knew."

"No…" Danny lied. He tried to take a step closer to her but she backed up.

"Why did you come to my room last night?" Lacey asked her voice shaking.

"Lace-" Danny started.

Lacey closed her eyes. "Why did you coming to my room last night?" she asked her voice strained.

"Lacey look don't do this okay." Danny whispered grabbing her arms.

Lacey shoved him away. "Did you know Regina was going to die?" Lacey asked, feeling the anger rise up.

Danny looked at her, his mouth open. "Lacey-"

Lacey gasped. "Oh my God…did you need an alibi?" she asked, feeling a lump form in her throat as her vision started to blur.

"Lacey you're taking everything out of context." Danny said grabbing her arms and pressing her against the wall. "Just stop okay…stop and breathe." He whispered as his eyes roamed her face.

"Then tell me." Lacey demanded. "Tell me you didn't know I was supposed to leave. Tell me you didn't know something would happen last night."

Danny stared at her as he tried to bring her arms down.

"For fucks sake Danny, tell me you weren't counting on the fact that I would come out and be your alibi no matter what!" Lacey yelled at him.

Danny opened his mouth but no words came out.

Lacey gasped as a tear fell down her face.

"Look Lacey you just got here, I just wanted to spend more time with you." Danny whispered desperately trying to explain.

Lacey shook her head as she pushed him away.

"If you left I wouldn't be able to see you anymore and-" Danny said grabbing her arm.

"No!" Lacey yelled shoving him away. "God I can't believe I let you-" Her voice broke as she stared at him. Danny looked back at her speechlessly.

Lacey took a deep breath as her body went frigid. "You probably killed her after all…" she said shaking her head.

"No…Lacey! Lacey!" Danny yelled in frustration as she walked briskly away from him. Danny turned and punched the wall angrily, ignoring the pain shooting through his knuckles.

Lacey ran down the hallway, tears streaming down her face uncontrollably. God she was so dumb. She fell right into his trap.


	5. Chapter 5

_Dr. Chandler tapped his pen to the desk as Phoebe smiled brightly at him._

"_And then they wanted to take me to Disneyland!" she shook her shoulders. "That was so fun…yes it was…" Her smiled dropped but the twinkle remained in her eyes. "Until my cousin spilled juice on my Cinderella dress." Phoebe pouted. "That dress was my pride and joy." _

_Dr. Chandler watched the young woman twirl her long brown hair around her finger._

"_What happened after?" He asked, a sense of dread filling him._

_Phoebe smiled and shrugged. "We were just playing around and she fell and broke her arm." Phoebe stared past the doctor. "It was a terrible….terrible fall…poor… poor Daisy."_

* * *

Lacey put the _Anna Karina_ book back on the shelf. She'd just came out of a meeting with Dr. Chandler. 6 months he said. 6 months until the next evaluation. She'd held back her tears, unable to cry, wishing she could take her confession back. Dr. Chandler had looked at her in with such disappointment in his eyes. She felt as though she'd let him down. In fact, she'd let herself down. Lacey sighed as she ran her hand over another book. She should have kept her mouth shut and not think about doing the right thing. Who knew if she'd even done the right thing? For all she knew he was really as crazy as everybody said he was and she just aided in clearing his name for a crime he did in fact commit. She'd been able to avoid direct contact with him for three days. Every time he appeared she'll disappear or make an excuse, leaving him in Jo's vicinity. She couldn't be next to him. Not only at the sense of betrayal and having been a pawn in his twisted game…but the disturbing fact that she actually still wanted to be near him. She couldn't stop thinking about him.

Had she really started to lose herself? Was she really that blinded to get wrapped in his little game. I mean he'd used her that was for sure, and even if there was no evidence, everybody was 99% sure he'd killed Regina…but yet she couldn't stop thinking about him. Her breathing heightened as Danny's face came to mind. She just couldn't stop thinking about him. Lacey's eyes softened as she ran a finger over the leather bond of the book. Her mouth parting slightly as she remembered that night.

_Her back arched off the ground as she shut her eyes tightly. Her fingers gripping his hair painfully as he continued his ministrations. His tongue sliding in and out of her wet channel in that same constant rhythm. Lacey whimpered as her thighs shook. His nose rubbing through her wet folds as he pressed his face further into her, his tongue digging deeper, moving and slurping as though he couldn't get enough. Lacey panted as she screamed out his name feeling her legs give way. Danny lifted his head slightly as he replaced his tongue with two digits. His mouth latching on and sucking on her swollen nub as his fingers scrapped the roof of her entrance. Her legs trembled as she once again felt the intense hum throughout her body._

"_I-I can't…." Lacey panted as she pushed on his shoulders to get him off. This was the third orgasm he'd given her and she was too weak. Her body shook and she was too sensitive. She needed time to recover. Her vision blurred as she saw black dots. She tried to talk but her vocal chords was too busy just trying to get air back into her lungs. _

_Danny's lifted his head and climbed back on top of her. His wet nose and mouth digging into her neck hungrily. She moaned as she turned her head and captured his mouth, tasting herself on his lips. Her leg immediately wrapping around his as the throbbing in between her thighs subsided._

"_I want you so much Lace…so much" Danny whispered as he trailed kisses from her mouth down to her chin. "I think about you all the time." He murmured. "Ever since I first laid eyes on you…I knew I had to have you."_

_Danny wrapped his arm around her waist as he rolled them to the side. She captured his mouth as he laid down on his back. She half crawled on him as she kissed him deeply, her tongue taking control of his mouth. Lacey didn't know how desperately she needed this…needed him…needed to feel this. She lifted her head, breaking the kiss, her lips lingering slightly on his as she took shallow breaths. Who was he to make her feel this way?_

_Danny smiled as his hand gently went over her hair. Pushing the damp tendrils out of her face and behind her ear, his lips parted as he took deep breaths. Her eyes roamed his face as she tried to collect herself but her hands were trembling as she rested it on his chest. Danny bit down on his bottom lip as he shifted slightly and brought his hands down. Watching his movements, Lacey saw his hands travel down his side to grab at his pants. Lifting his butt slightly he pulled the cotton material down his thigh, his erection released from the confinement of the material. Lacey's eyes got wider as a wave of desire hit her. How did he manage to hide all that? Danny looked up at her, his eyes dark with desire and kissed her chin._

"_Touch me Lace…" He whispered as his hands went around her back and slid down to cup her ass._

_Lacey smiled as she bent her head and kissed him. Her hand travelling down to grab the hot thick member. He didn't have to tell her twice. Her fingers wrapped around his glistening dick as he groaned into her mouth and thrusted his hip forward. She too knew a thing or two about making somebody cum._

"Boo."

Lacey gasped as she whirled around. Her back hitting the bookshelf as she tried to compose herself.

"Sorry…sorry." Danny said with a small smile on his lips as he raised his hand in surrender. "You just seemed to be lost in thought-" He trailed off. He looked at her excitedly.

Lacey looked away from him in embarrassment. Her face flushed as she felt the heat traveling through her body She was grateful her complexion hindered her from getting red. Why would he come now of all time? When she'd been thinking of his dick-He couldn't possibly know what she'd been thinking about. She turned around and grabbed the first book her fingers came across and walked away head down.

"Wait…wait…" Danny pleaded as he grabbed her upper arm and turned her around.

"Let go of me." Lacey said yanking her arm back.

Danny stepped in her personal space but released her arm. "It's just…" He started nervously as he took a step closer. Lacey she took a step back. "We haven't…we haven't gotten a chance to talk." He said revealing a shaky smile as he blinked up at her rapidly. He put out his hand to touch her again, but then brought it quickly back to his side.

"You do realize that's intentional right?" Lacey said hugging the book to her chest, attempting to put some kind of distance between them. Why did he have to look so sexy? She involuntarily checked him out. His hair was in a messy bun on top of his head

Danny opened his mouth and looked around their library aisle. He took another step, leaning into her, his hands on each side of her hips as he gripped the bookshelf tightly. Lacey held herself very still at his nearness. His arms, eliminating any type of escape. His face just inches from hers.

Danny opened his brown eyes wide as he stared at her earnestly. "Lacey that night with you…." He whispered, his breathing heavy as he licked his bottom lip. "That's all I think about. All day, every day." He leaned into her more as his eyes drifted down to her lips. "Don't you think about it too?" He asked moving his head to capture her eyes.

Lacey turned her head away. "No." she said swallowing hard as she tried to grasp some sort of control of her body. She couldn't meet his eyes as she remembered his mouth and his tongue.

Danny smiled as his hand gently touched her waist. He bent his head to her ear as he stepped even closer. "You and I both know that is not true."

Danny lifted his head to meet her gaze. He brought his hand up and gently brushed her bottom lip with his thumb. Lacey's bottom lip quivered at the tingling sensation he left behind. Feeling herself releasing the book, she snapped back to her senses. She looked away as she tried to move past him. Danny stood still as his hands went back to her sides to grip the bookshelf.

"Move." Lacey said pushing his shoulder away. He barely budged from the infliction. In fact she was sure she heard him moan as he bent his head, his lips coming in contact with her ear.

Lacey turned her body shoving him with her shoulder but Danny grabbed her and pressed her back against the bookshelf. She felt strangely aroused but fear crept in at the same time.

"Lace just give me a chance-" Danny moaned as his hand drifted to her neck.

She tried to move again, but he used his body to stop her. Lacey wiggled around the tight space but he kept holding her back. Their breathing getting heavy as their body came in contact. Both remembering how it felt having their hands and mouth all over the other. Lacey dropped her book and panicked as she kicked him in the knee, unable to lift her leg all the way up to his groin.

Danny released his hold as he rubbed his knee. Using that opportunity she pushed him away and turned quickly down the aisle, her heart racing, not for a need to escape but something else. She really must be going insane. She didn't get very far when Danny grabbed her wrist tightly, and turned her back around, her back hitting the bookshelf as he pressed her against her. Her face scrunched in pain at the impact.

"You're hurting me." Lacey whispered in shock at the slight pain in her back and the tight grip on her wrist.

Danny stared at her in confusion, until he saw his hand on her wrist. He quickly let go of her. "I-I didn't mean to." He said hurriedly. "I just—I just want to spend some time with you but you keep leaving." He said looking down at her sadly.

Lacey rubbed her wrist as she backed away.

Danny blinked rapidly as he stared at her. "Lace I'll never hurt you I swear…" he said his eyes drifting down to her wrist. He was mad at himself for getting carried away. He just wanted her to stay and talk to him. "I'll never hurt you…don't look at me like that."

"I don't know what you're capable of." Lacey said shaking her head. "What part of leave me alone don't you understand?" She pleaded. She turned around and ran down the aisle.

"Lace-I'm sorry…" Danny called out watching her retreating body. He ran his fingers through his hair as he turned around. Frustrated, he grunted as he pushed the book shelf and kicked it down. Turning around to stare at where she'd just slipped out of his grasp as the books dropped behind him.

* * *

Dr. Chandler wiped his glasses on his white coat before replacing it back on his face. "I know it's been a couple days since the tragic loss-

"Are you fucking serious?" Archie asked loudly. He pointed to Danny who was sitting calmly next to Rico and Jo. "Are we just going to pretend this Socio isn't the one that killed her?" He demanded.

"Archie…" Dr. Chandler said sighing loudly. It seemed he was taking Regina's disappearance harder than anybody else in the room.

Danny rubbed the back of his neck as he looked down at the ground.

"We can't let him get away with this shit!" Archie demanded. He turned to the rest of the members of the group. Sarita gave him a blank look as she crossed her arms. Phoebe nodded encouragingly. Rico looked terrified and Jo looked annoyed. Archie's eyes rested on Lacey who was just staring at her desk. "Right Lacey?"

Danny snapped his head up to look at Lacey.

Lacey looked up at Archie in confusion. "What?" she asked softly.

"Come on y'all two were friends." Archie said. "We can't let this sick twisted kid roam around here."

"The irony of all this is not at all lost to me." Jo remarked loudly.

"Archie, I know this is very hard for you." Dr. Chandler said. "But try to understand-

Danny smirked as he stared at his desk. "I know how hard it is for you to come to terms with the fact that the only person willing to fuck you is dead Archie boy." Danny said calmly.

Archie whipped his head around so fast, everybody was sure he got whiplash.

"Danny." Dr. Chandler said sternly.

"I guess its back to steroids and sucking your own dick." Danny continued.

Everybody but Sarita gasped when Archie practically flew across the room. He grabbed Danny by the collar, lifting him out of his seat. Archie huffed as he glared at the guy in front of him. You could almost see the smoke come out of his nostrils. Danny's mouth went up into a smile.

"Archie calm down!" Dr. Chandler said quickly. "This is a non violent session! We're talking calmly like adults."

Danny's mouth moved as he said something to Archie, but even Jo who was close couldn't hear him. All they knew is that Archie drew back and his fist connected with Danny's jaw.

Lacey's hand went over her mouth as she saw the blood appear on Danny's lip.

Dr. Chandler stared in shock, knowing that Archie had always been all bark but no bite. But for him to actually for the first time, engage in physical contact with Danny was so unlike the boy. Something had him more riled up then usual.

Danny smiled as he stared at the raging guy holding his collar. "If you punch like you fuck…" He asked. "No wonder she'd always came begging me to-" His sentence was cut short as Archie punched him again, this time releasing him so he dropped to the ground.

"Archie you asshole, stop it!" Jo said standing up.

Dr. Chandler rushed to the door, when after slamming his desk, realizing he didn't have his tranquilizers. The two nurse guards watched in laughter as Archie kicked Danny in the rib.

Jo stood up and shoved Archie. "Stop it…" Archie pushed her away and she landed on Rico's lap.

Lacey stood up and looked at Danny on the floor in confusion. _Why wasn't he fighting back? This wasn't like him._ Archie hit Danny's side again and not so much as a sound came out of Danny as he looked up at his attacker. Lacey's hand shook as she stared at Archie. He was like a crazy raging bull…what the fuck was wrong with him?

"Go get him now!" Dr. Chandler said pushing the two guards who wanted to keep watching Danny get beat up.

Archie knelt down and grabbed Danny's shirt again which was now streaked with blood. "You fucking murderer!"

Danny smirked as Archie reached back and punched him again. He felt the pain shoot up to his brain, but he didn't even flinch.

"Enough!" Lacey cried out as she stared at Archie in disgust. "What's wrong with you?"

Everybody looked up at her in surprise. Lacey never yelled in class.

Lacey shocked herself too as she looked back at everybody staring at her. Clamping her mouth shut she sat back down in her seat, her hand shaking. What was she doing? Archie wasn't the bad guy…Danny was…right? He deserved to get beat up…right? Dr. Chandler glared at the two guards who simply shrugged and turned back around. Archie released Danny and returned to his seat, wiping his bloody knuckle on his white pants, feeling proud that he'd finally been able to throw a couple punches at the asshole.

"Are you okay?" Jo asked kneeling by Danny's side as she touched his shoulder in concern.

Danny nodded. He reached out and took the handkerchief that Rico was waving at him. He let Jo help him up as they went back to their seats quietly. The silence in the room deafening as Danny wiped the blood off his nose and mouth. Everybody tried not to look at Archie or Danny, but their questioning gaze landed on Archie more at his sudden unexplained outburst. Danny turned his attention to Lacey who was sitting stiffly in her seat. Bringing the handkerchief to his blood nose, he hid the smile appearing on his lips.

* * *

Archie slammed his hand on his desk. He wanted to kill that cocky bastard. 2 days of solitary confinement. Danny had been taunting him all day, even before their session. Saying shit left and right, making Archie look crazy when he snapped back. And this bastard had the audacity to smile at him. He saw right through Danny Desai. He knew exactly what and who he was. He thought he could just get away with killing Regina without consequences. Archie clamped his hands into painful fists as he imagined wringing the Desai boy's neck. He growled as he flung his arms out, swinging everything on his desk to the floor. He froze when he spotted something. Reaching in between his soccer magazine, he pulled out a gold necklace with ruby jewels.

"What the fuck is this shit?" He asked turning it around in his hand, trying to remember where he'd last seen it.

* * *

"Hey, hey Jo!" Danny said jogging up to her in the courtyard.

Jo stopped and turned around. She smiled when she saw Danny. "Oh wow…they let you outside." She said.

Danny grinned as he walked next to her. "Good behavior." He said pushing his hair back.

"Good behavior really?" She joked as she walked down the trail.

"Or my charm." Danny said. "I was voted most charming in elementary school." He remarked, flashing her pearly whites.

Jo nodded. "That I can believe." She agreed.

They walked down the trail quietly as they took in the greenery. This was the only some what peaceful part of the institution. Jo hugged herself tighter as she felt Danny's gaze on her. She blushed as she tucked her hair behind her ear. Trying not to smile, she stopped and turned around. "Why are you staring at me?" she asked.

Danny smiled. "I guess, I've never noticed how beautiful you are." He said.

Jo's smiled dropped in shock.

"The way the sun lights up your hair." Danny continued. He reached out and twirled a golden strand in his hair. "It's nice." He said lowering his voice.

Jo felt a stirring in the pit of her stomach. She took a deep breath and crossed her arms over her chest. "Yeah I think, it must have been that charm…" she said breathlessly. She was surprised at the hitch in her own voice.

Danny chuckled as he sat down on a stone bench. He looked up at her squinting. "How come we never hooked up?" He asked casually. He ran his fingers through his hair and her mouth went dry at the sight. The way the sun hit him, giving him an unearthly glow.

Jo swallowed hard as she sat down next to him. "That would be your fault." She said nervously tugging on her yellow sweater.

Danny pouted as he reached over and pinched her cheek playful. "My lost." He said remorsefully.

Jo felt the butterflies in her stomach as she shot out of the seat. "I should go." She said quickly, not knowing why she should leave but sensing that she should leave…now….and fast. But her legs refused to move as she stared at him. God he was so beautiful.

Danny grinned as he reached out and took her hand gently in his. "Stay…" he said rubbing his thumb over her hand as he stared up at her. His brown eyes holding her blue eyes in place.

"Okay." Jo whispered as she sat back down.

Danny scooted closer. "I thought maybe you and I…." he reached up and tucked her hair behind her ear. He stared into her hopeful eyes and froze. He opened his mouth to continue talking. "I was wondering if…" He lowered his voice.

"Yes?" Jo whispered as she leaned closer to him, her eye lids dropping. Danny watched her face as guilt overtook him.

Danny sighed as he reached up and patted the top of her head. "The little sister I never had." He said remorsefully.

Jo blinked up at him in confusion. "What?" she asked.

"Not like this." Danny said standing up and turning around. "I'll find another way." He said as he walked away, leaving Jo sitting on the bench in utter confusion.

* * *

Nurse Brenda pushed open the door with her hip as she held the tray of medicine. She almost jumped back at who she saw.

"What are you doing here?" The little red head asked as she turned around in panic. "You can't be here."

Danny grinned as he took the tray from her. "Let me help you." He said.

"Danny." Nurse Brenda said. She looked around cautiously and then closed the door behind her quickly. She unconsciously ran her fingers through her hair, smoothing it down before turning around to the teenager.

"Lovely as usual." Danny said as he placed the tray on the counter.

"You have to get out of here." Nurse Brenda said sternly.

Danny smiled as he walked to her and took her hands. "How's your husband?" He asked softly. He brought her hand up to his lips and kissed the back, lingering as he kissed it again, looking up at her slowly.

Nurse Brenda's heart quickened as she pulled her hand away. "He's fine." She said, her voice shaking. She walked over to the counter. Danny rolled his eyes. Why did she always pretend like she wouldn't give in to him?

"You can't be here. If you get caught we'll both get in trouble." She said.

"Have we ever gotten caught?" Danny asked slyly. He came behind her and ran his hands over her shoulders. Nurse Brenda stopped as her hands gripped the counter. Danny nuzzled his nose into her neck as his hands dropped slowly down her body, caressing the side of her breasts before moving over her hips. Nurse Brenda closed her eyes and moaned. She didn't know how such a young man was able to set her whole body on fire with just one touch. Her husband still had yet to make her come once. Danny pressed himself against her as his hands traveled over her belly and started to lower.

Nurse Brenda moaned as she pushed her ass into his crotch. Besides this young man had a serious package on him. She almost salivated as she knew she was going to surrender to anything he wanted.

Danny slid his hand in between her parted thighs. "I need a favor…." He whispered in her ear as he cupped her mound firmly. Nurse Brenda moaned as she shifted her hip down into his hand. "I need something…"

* * *

"Why does he keep looking over here?" Phoebe whispered to Sarita and Lacey. "He's such a creep."

Lacey looked up from her juice cartoon to see Danny staring at her. He was sitting at the table across the room with Rico. The latter seemed to be passionately reading something to him out of a book, but Danny wasn't paying attention. Instead he lifted his hand slightly at Lacey and gave her a small smile of acknowledgement.

"Does he really think we'll talk to him after what he did to Regina?" Phoebe asked. "God I can't believe he got Archie in trouble."

Sarita stared at Phoebe as she chewed her fries, not even bothering to respond to any of her statements. Besides all of Phoebe's answers were always rhetorical, she just loved hearing herself talk.

Lacey moved her fries around on her plate. "We don't know it was him that killed Regina." She said softly. "And Archie punched him."

Phoebe opened her mouth in horror. "You're being charmed by him Lacey…don't be the next victim." She warned. "His dick game can't be that good."

"Wouldn't you like to know." Sarita said sarcastically to Phoebe.

Lacey looked from Sarita to Phoebe. Phoebe fumed at Sarita. "I have no intentions of wanting to know thank you very much." Phoebe huffed.

Sarita smirked and rolled her eyes.

Lacey thought back to the incident in the library. _Don't be the next victim…_He'd said he'll never hurt her. He'd looked sincere. She wanted to lift her eyes and look at him again…knowing that he was staring at her, but she couldn't bring herself to it.

"I care about my friends." Phoebe remarked. "And I don't want Lacey to fall into his trap, since everybody knows he keeps stalking her." Phoebe said as she gripped her milk cartoon. "He won't even be discreet about it." She murmured.

Phoebe turned to Lacey. "Did you two hook up or something?" she asked.

Lacey turned to Phoebe and frowned. "What?" she asked shaking her head. "No, of course not."

Phoebe smiled. "Good." She popped a fry into her mouth.

Lacey grabbed her juice and felt Sarita staring at her. She turned to Sarita but the curly haired girl calmly picked up her juice and looked away.

It wasn't until a hush fell in the cafeteria that she turned her attention back to Danny's table, which was now surrounded by two nurse guards. One guard laughed as the other knocked Danny's tray full of food on the table. They stood and waited, one reaching behind him, his hand on the syringe.

Danny stared at the ground, his jaw clenching tightly.

"He won't do anything." Jo said coming to the table and putting her tray down next to Lacey. "He doesn't want to go to solitary confinement."

Lacey watched as Danny stood up slowly. The nurses gathered around him in anticipation.

"This is good." Danny said with a smile on his face. "Now I don't have to feel bad about throwing this shitty excuse of food in the trash." He said. He bent down and casually picked up his food, but Lacey saw the way his hand gripped his tray as his jaws once again clenched. Danny stared at one of the nurse's leg scar, before resuming his task, with a small smirk on his lips. He got up slowly. "Oh Nate." He said addressing the nurse with the scar. "I'm sorry about your leg." He said concern on his face.

Nate looked down at his leg and stared up at he boy in confusion.

"Did you get that before after your little fuck session with nurse Carla?" Danny asked calmly.

"What?" Peter asked as he stared at his friend.

"Oh." Danny said as she turned to Peter. "Or are you the one fucking Carla." He asked confused.

Nate stared at Peter in shock. "Are you fucking kidding me?" he asked his friend in disgust.

Danny smirked as he walked away, dumping the tray in the trash can. He turned to look at Lacey's table but once again she was ignoring him. He sighed as he fixated his gaze on Jo. Jo finally looked up and Danny nodded to the side as he called her over. He turned around and walked down the hallway, his face determined.

* * *

"Jo! Hey Jo!" Danny jogged towards her down the hallway.

Jo stopped and turned around. "Danny." She said without the smile she had earlier. "I looked everywhere for you." She said.

"There were a lot of nurses and doctors around." Danny said. He'd had to go somewhere else, he'd wondered if she really waited around for an hour. Danny squinted at her. "Are you mad at me?" He asked.

Jo rolled her eyes. "No…I'm not mad." She said as she started walking.

Danny quickly got in front of her. "Jo don't be mad." He said sweetly. "Please."

Jo stared up at him sternly.

"I hate it when you're mad at me." He said. Danny reached up and ruffled her hair. "Besides you're way too pretty to be wearing that frown."

Jo tried not to smile, but her lips shook and parted.

"Is that a smile?" Danny asked pointing at her lips. "Jo Masterson…did you just forgive me?"

Jo pushed his hand away and laughed. "Whatever."

Danny smiled as they continued walking. "We're are we going?" He asked.

Jo shrugged. "Apparently I just like to roam the hallways as I wait for a particularly disturbed boy."

Danny nodded as he followed her. "So uhm….how's Lacey?" he asked rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

The frizzy blond hair girl stopped walking and turned to Danny. "She's fine." Jo said cautiously. She looked Danny over and sighed. "Drop it, Lacey wants nothing to do with you." She said as she started walking.

"Wait-wait…" Danny said stepping in front of Jo again. "I just need you to talk to her." He said softly.

Jo shook her head.

"Please." Danny said. "She's your best friend. Your roommate. You're with her more than anybody else…I just want some time with her."

Jo turned to Danny annoyed. "Look we've talked about it and she doesn't want to. Whatever happened, she regretted it. Just let her go."

"I can't just let her go." Danny answered. He sighed. "Look, I know you can convince her to talk to me." He whispered.

"I'm not doing that. I can't convince her of anything." Jo said stubbornly as she crossed her arms across her chest. "She hates you…and you're the reason why she's still here." She shrugged.

"I just want to be her friend." Danny said. "I just want to talk to her….just once…or something...I miss her." Danny whispered. "I really really miss her."

"I thought you wanted to talk about something else…" Jo said shaking her head. "I mean after the walk this afternoon…God, I'm so dumb." She said. Jo hugged herself. "Of course." She dismissed him and kept walking. "Look Lacey doesn't want to. And I'm not going to do anything to make her" She said and brushed past him.

Danny reached out and stopped her. Pulling her back to where she was standing. He stood in front of her and chewed on his bottom lip as he looked up at her carefully. "Jo you're going to get Lacey to talk to me." He said calmly.

"No, I'm not." Jo said as she took another step.

Danny chuckled as he gently pushed her back to her place. "Yes you are." He nodded. The expression on his face was oddly serious as he stared up at her. His eyes boring into hers. Jo felt a sense of uneasiness fill her as she took a step back.

"You're going to get Lacey to talk to me because you want to." Danny said gently. His voice soothing and instantly erasing the tremor of fear crawling over her. "You want me and Lacey to talk." Danny said opening his hand. "You want us to be friends. It just makes life easier for everybody." Danny said smoothing the tension in her shoulders, his fingers digging at just the right depth. Jo's shoulders relaxed as she stared up at him. "And you also want this." He said revealing two small blue pills.

Jo gasped as she stared at his hand. She took a deep breath and blinked rapidly.

Danny smiled as he reached over and tucked her wild hair behind her ear. "I just want to talk to Lacey…" He said gently. "I just need you to convince her, I'm worth talking to." Danny took a step closer. "I'm trying aren't I?" He asked. "I'm trying so hard…I don't know what else to do."

Jo looked at him and nodded. "You are trying…" she trailed off.

Danny's eyes twinkled as he looked up at her. "You'll talk to Lacey for me right?" He asked his voice lighter than it'd been throughout the whole conversation. Jo stared at him and then down at his hand. She swallowed hard and then nodded.

"I'll talk to her." Jo said.

"Good." Danny said. A genuine smile lit up on Danny's face as he picked up a blue pill. "Open up." He said. Jo immediately opened her mouth and he placed it on her tongue. Without hesitation, she swallowed, closing her eyes in contentment. She felt his soft lips on her forehead as he kissed her. "Thanks Jo." Danny said. "You're the best friend ever."

Jo's face broke out into a smile. She was a good friend. Everybody won in this.

Danny stepped back and held up the last pill for her to see. "Get me Lacey…" He said. He twirled it in his fingers as he turned around and whistled his way down the hallway.


	6. Chapter 6

"_What's your biggest fear?" Dr. Chandler asked calmly as he tapped his pen along the notepad._

_Archie laid back in his chair calmly and stared up at the ceiling._

* * *

"_Archie your little brother is taking a nap, so don't disturb him." The nanny said harshly as she turned him around._

"_But I wanna play with him." Archie whined as he reached for the door knob again._

_His hand was smacked away and he retreated in pain. Rubbing his hand he scowled up at the nanny. She glared back down at him pointedly and he turned and dashed downstairs. He froze when he heard his mother's voice in the den. Tip toeing towards the door, he crouched down and watched her twirl the phone cord in her hand._

"_I can't handle it Maurice." His mom said into the phone. "Two sons is just too much to handle. I can't do it." His mom sighed as she rubbed her forehead. "I'm going to have to send Archie away. Put him in one of those boarding schools."_

_Archie blinked rapidly. Send him away?_

"_He's of age now, he can attend. I already talked with the headmaster honey." His mom said sounding relieved. "Well yes sweetheart, but let's not forget that with Archie gone, we can focus more on Bobby. My poor delicate baby."_

_Archie leaned against the door and it creaked and flew open. His mom jumped back at the intrusion._

"_Get out of here, I'm on the phone." She hissed at her son._

"_I want to talk to Daddy." Archie said. "I don't want to be sent away."_

"_Archie out now!" His mom said pointing towards the door._

_The little boy lowered his head as he dragged his feet and walked out. He was barely five feet away when the door slammed behind him. He made his way back up the stairs and passed his little brother's room when he heard a noise. He stopped and looked up, seeing if the nanny was still around. Turning quickly he yanked the door open and rushed in, closing the door quietly behind him. Walking up silently to his little brother's bed he heard the soft murmuring and whimpers. Archie reached over and gently shook Bobby._

"_Bobby wake up." He whispered nudging his shoulder. "Wake up."_

_Bobby moaned as he rubbed his sleepy eyes. "I sleep 'chi." He said right before sticking his thumb in his mouth and closing his eyes._

"_You wanna play?" Archie asked._

_Bobby opened his eyes. "Play?" He asked._

_Archie nodded. "Come on let's play." He said grabbing his little brother's hand. "But you have to be very quiet or we'll get in trouble."_

_Bobby grinned as he nodded his head. His blue eyes twinkling as he latched onto his older brother and crawled out of his bed._

"_I made you something in the backyard." Archie whispered as they cautiously walked down the hallway. "It's a big hole in the ground where we can play hide and seek."_

_Bobby grinned as he nodded happily. Holding on tighter to his older brother._

* * *

"_Death." Archie whispered as his hand started to tremble. "I'm terrified of death."_

"_Why?" Dr. Chandler asked._

"_Because everybody wished it had been me." He said in the smallest voice the doctor had ever heard out of the young jock's mouth._

* * *

"Okay Archie, time for your shower." Nurse Betty said as she opened the heavy door. "Lucky for you, I think they're going to cut back on your time cutie." She said grinning as she stepped into the cell. She looked around in confusion until her eyes landed on the floor across from her. Her arms by her side, she let out a piercing scream.

* * *

"As if this place wasn't creepy enough." Jo muttered as she placed an apple on her tray.

Lacey nodded as she grabbed an orange. Her hand trembled a little as she placed it on her tray. How did this happen? How were two people dead in less than a week? There was an uncomfortable silence in the Institution. Half the people where aware of what was going on and the other half stared ahead uncomfortably. Clueless but feeling the tension in the atmosphere.

"You okay?" Jo whispered, squinting her eyes at her friend.

Lacey nodded as she grabbed a slice of cheesecake. An extremely rare treat to have something sweet.

"Thinking about Regina and Archie's death?" Jo asked.

Lacey shrugged as she slid her tray forward. "I just don't know what to think." She whispered honestly. "I mean has this ever happened before?" she asked turning to stare in confusion at Jo.

Jo shook her head. "Not since I've been here." She admitted.

"I just want to get out of here." Lacey sighed as she grabbed her cup of water and picked up her tray.

"You and I both honey…you and I both." Jo said following behind her. The two friends walked quietly to the designated table when Lacey stopped halfway. She stared at the back of Sarita's head, unmoving. Before her Phoebe was bawling her eyes out once again as a couple nurses kept patting her back and comforting her.

Feeling the hair at the back of her neck stand up, Lacey turned her head to the side. Her gaze immediately landed on Danny who was watching her whilst holding a tray in his hand. Lacey let out a slow breath she hadn't known she was holding as her body went on alert. Her senses coming alive. Danny gave her a small awkward smile before looking away shyly. His head dropping as he rubbed the back of his neck.

_He really was adorable_. The uncontrollable thought came to mind as he looked back up at her slowly. Lacey blinked and looked away. Having seen the interaction, Jo nudged her friend's elbow.

"Hey wanna skip table drama today and go eat by the benches?" she offered.

Lacey nodded at her friend gratefully. "Yeah." She said breathless as they turned around and headed in the opposite direction. She resisted the urge to turn around and see if Danny was still watching them, but out the corner of her eyes, she saw Rico making his way to Danny.

"Still think Danny did it?" Jo asked biting into her apple.

Lacey scooped a piece of the cheesecake with her finger and plopped it into her mouth. It tasted a bit stale, but as long as it was sweet she'll still eat it. "I don't know….." Lacey said. "Everything's really confusing."

"Come on…." Jo said. "I'm your best friend…I want your honest opinion."

Lacey took another scoop of the cheesecake, ignoring the aftertaste on her tongue. "…..no…." she said hesitantly.

"I don't think so either." Jo said confidently. "For one…it just seems too obvious, too convenient to try and pin it on the most disturbed kid here."

"This doesn't mean, I don't think he's not capable of doing that." Lacey said as they sat down at the first available bench. "I think…I think he's capable of a lot of things…" Lacey said softly. "A lot of bad things…."

"Aren't we all?" Jo asked as she brought the sandwich up to her mouth. "I mean…isn't that why we're all here?" She asked. "We've done bad things to our self and other people haven't we?"

Lacey looked down at her tray. Her index finger smearing her cheesecake. "Why are you defending him?" She asked.

"I just think everybody deserves a chance." Jo said shrugging.

Lacey looked up at her.

"I mean come on everybody thinks he's guilty...I just thought maybe you out of all people would cut him some slack." Jo said tucking her hair behind her ear.

"Why me?" Lacey asked.

Her blond friend grinned as her blue eyes lit up. "Because you two have this thing-"

"We don't have a thing." Lacey said cutting her off.

"Says the girl who snuck out with him in the middle of the night." Jo countered proudly.

Lacey rolled her eyes but an involuntary smile crept on her lips as her mind drifted to the memory of two weeks ago. Lacey sighed and moved her hair out of her face. "I don't know Jo…" she said guiltily. Lacey shook her head. "I mean he used me…."

"I guess it was pretty selfish of him to do whatever he could to keep you here so he could spend more time with you." Jo said nonchalant as she bit into her apple again, forsaking the sandwich.

"It was wrong." Lacey remarked.

"Yeah hun, I think the lines here are really blurred between right and wrong." Jo said. She ran her hand through her frizzy hair. "I mean if I was in his place I would have done the same thing." She added.

Lacey looked up at her surprised.

"Oh come on." Jo said. "What if you were the one stuck in this place for the rest of your life?" Jo asked scooting closer to Lacey. "And Danny was a fresh face who was only here for a couple months, and you fall hard for him but you knew he was living very soon…"

Lacey tried to look away, but Jo's pleading eyes held her gaze.

"Wouldn't you do anything to make him stay just a little longer? To just have a little piece of a fairy tale? Because you know as soon as he gets out of here, he's left your life forever. No phone calls. No visiting. No nothing." Jo ended solemnly. "And you're left stuck in this prison…rotting away, wishing you could have held on longer." Jo looked upset as her jaws clenched and her face got slightly red. "You haven't been here longer enough to act selfish…" Jo whispered. "It's self preservation."

Lacey blinked rapidly as her hand came up to push Jo's blond strands out of her face. "What happened to you?" she whispered.

Jo blinked back tears as she lifted her head. "Let's just say, I understand why he didn't want to let you go."

Lacey rubbed her friend's arm. Her hand moving up and down the sleeve of the worn out yellow sweater. "Who was it?" she asked cautiously.

Jo stared off down the hallway. Her mind drifting off to a happier time. A time where she'd felt real, felt loved…had so much hope. And to think it had only been a about 3 months before Lacey arrived. "His name was Tyler Lewis…." A sad smile came to her pink lips. "He was an intern here….for psychology I guess." Jo said shrugging. "Two weeks…that's it…two weeks and he was gone."

Lacey rubbed her friend's back. "I'm sorry." She whispered.

Jo shook her head. "Don't be." She said sitting up straighter as she focused on Lacey. "Look, I know it's weird but you find love in the strangest places."

Lacey opened her mouth about to protest but Jo caught her off.

"I just don't want you to regret anything." Jo said.

"But Tyler wasn't crazy, he was an intern." Lacey said.

"Well I guess crazy is relative, I mean who will wiling want to intern at a mad house?." Jo said shrugging as she thought about something. She shook her head and stared back at Lacey. "It's just…" she sighed and groaned. "Oh my God, Danny talks about you all the time." She said changing the subject. "It's always Lacey this…Lacey that….how's Lacey…is she still mad at me? Will she ever talk to me?...God this dude is so thirsty!"

Lacey brought her hand over her mouth to cover her surprise giggle. Jo smiled as she saw her friend's reaction.

"Seriously, I don't know what you did to him." Jo remarked. "But he really misses you."

Lacey scoffed.

"Like a lot." Jo said. "He told me."

Lacey chewed on her bottom lip as she stared at the ground.

"He just wants to get to know you you know." Jo said. "Be friends…he thinks you're the most amazing person he's ever met." Jo smiled. "Just give him another shot…he's not that bad."

Lacey felt the tension in her shoulders drop as she stared up at her friend's inquiring eyes. "I just don't want…." She sighed. "I guess I know it'll be so easy to give him a chance…but I don't want to later find out he's some psychotic murdering person."

Jo giggled as she bit into her apple. "Trust me…there are worst things than that in this place."

* * *

Everybody stared down at their notepad. Not having written a single word. Dr. Chandler leaned against his desk and crossed his arms. "Look guys, I know it's been hard on everybody-"

Phoebe looked at Danny curiously. Danny stared back at her blankly. She turned around swiftly and focused her attention on the teacher.

"Losing people close to us is never easy. Everybody in this room has experienced it." Dr. Chandler said. "We've talked about it before and like I said, if you guys need to keep talking about it, I'm here for you. If you guys want to move on…I'm here too." Dr. Chandler rubbed his balding head. "Regina and Archie were good people and we loved them and we're going to miss them."

Danny scoffed.

Everybody in the group turned to him. Danny looked up from his chair in surprise seemingly unaware he'd reacted.

"Is there anything you need to say Danny?" Dr. Chandler asked.

Danny shrugged. "I just think it's funny how we say people are good and how much we love them…after they're dead." Danny remarked. "That's complete bullshit."

Rico gasped.

"I didn't think Regina and Archie were good and I didn't love them and I don't miss them…so don't speak for me." He added seriously.

"Why Danny?" Dr. Chandler asked sitting up straighter from his leaning position.

"Cause it's the truth." Danny said. He looked around the room then turned back to Dr. Chandler. "Nobody gives a shit if we die…it' all about money and politics." Danny said bitterly.

Lacey stared at her seat. No longer able to look in Danny's direction. Feeling something inside of her break.

"That's not true Danny." Dr. Chandler said.

Danny let out a dry laugh. "Yeah right." He said. "If I died tomorrow would you gather everybody around telling them what a good person I was?" He asked sarcastically. "How much you loved me and you'd miss me."

Lacey's heart felt heavy as she turned her head to look at Danny. For the first time, he wasn't staring back at her. His jaws were clenched as he stared at the doctor. The silence in the room was deafening. Everybody scared to move less something happened. Sarita leaned forward, anticipating Dr. Chandler's response a certain light in her eyes as she watched him carefully.

Dr. Chandler stared at the young man in front of him. He fixed his tie and nodded. "You are a good person Danny." He said. He turned around to look at the rest of the group. "Each and everyone of you are good people."

Danny rolled his eyes as he stared back down at the floor.

"Don't let anybody tell you otherwise." Dr. Chandler said. "Don't let the world, don't let the staff…hell don't let me, define who you are…ever." Dr. Chandler's face got slightly red. "You guys are good people!" He said passionately.

Lacey stared at Danny carefully. His head bowed, his hair covering his face. The tension in his body was so rigid. He seemed so angry, bitter…dejected. Her heart called out to him as she resisted the urge to get up and go give him a hug.

"I have something to say." Phoebe said raising her hand.

"Of course you do." Sarita remarked.

Phoebe ignored her as she stood up. "I did love Regina and Archie…they were good people." She said, her bottom lip quivering. "It's weird because…I feel like both of them were my soul mates…"

"Soul mates?" Jo asked in disbelief.

"Soul mates." Phoebe insisted firmly to Jo.

"Both of them?" Jo asked.

"Anyways." Phoebe said, the tremor coming back in her voice. "To think that Regina was so brutally murdered and that Archie took his life…it haunts me every night." She said a tear falling down her face.

"Fuck why are you always crying?" Sarita asked angrily.

"Because unlike the rest of you savages I have feelings!" Phoebe screamed.

"I'd rather be a savage than a walking breathing water fall." Sarita said, to the surprise of everybody. "Sit down you didn't give two shits about them."

Phoebe gasped as she sat back in her seat. "How dare you…you…you cold soul."

Lacey turned to Sarita in shock.

Sarita shrugged, her usual unimpressed expression returning to her face. "I was just saying what everybody else was thinking?"

Dr. Chandler looked around the group, not sure when to intervene.

"I have a question." Jo said. "How did Archie manage to kill himself….I'm sure we've all tried it, and it never works. Hence why we're still here."

"He-he-he slit his wrist with a blade…and uh…and bled out." Rico said quietly.

Jo turned to the person next to her and stared at him strangely. "How do you know that?"

Rico looked up in surprise. "I uh-I-I he-heard nurses talking." He said nervously. "I think…"

"Where did he get a blade from?" Phoebe asked. "Don't they like strip you of everything in solitary confinement."

"Okay guys." Dr. Chandler said feeling like it was a good place to regroup.

"Right Danny?" Phoebe asked over Dr. Chandler's voice. "Come on, you're like the king of that little cell block…how would you have slipped a blade in there?"

Danny didn't answer her.

"Isn't it like impossible? Don't they check every nook and cranny?" Phoebe asked.

"Phoebe that's enough?" Dr. Chandler said.

"I don't know Phoebe." Danny said. "Why don't you enlighten us?" He turned to the long haired brunette. "We'ren't you there 2 years ago for having slit your wrist with a sharp item that nobody ever found?"

Phoebe's smile dropped from her face as she stared at him in horror. Nobody was supposed to know that had happened to her. How had he known? They didn't even have this 3 O'clock meetings back then. Her breathing got harsh as her big eyes widened. She saw the group turn to her and she felt the panic rise inside her.

"Where'd you hide it?" Danny asked calmly.

"That was a long time ago." Phoebe said defensively. Tears came to her eyes as she turned to the group. "I was just going through a rough time!"

"What'd you cut yourself with?" Jo asked.

"Shut-up!" Phoebe yelled, breaking out of her usual character. She looked around in confusion and took a couple deep breaths. Crossing her arms across her chest she stared down at the ground, but not before glaring at Danny, who was confidently smirking back at her.

"Di-Did Phoebe stop talking?" Rico asked in shock. His question broke the tension in the class as everybody tried not to laugh. Phoebe rolled her eyes at them.

"You see I knew you guys would get through this." Dr. Chandler said smiling brightly as his young group. "Which leads me to the surprise I told you of at the beginning of the session."

All eyes turned back to him.

"Since we unfortunately have two available spaces…I've been asked to let in two more people." Dr. Chandler said.

A unanimous groan went through the room.

"We don't want other people." Jo said.

"It's not my choice." Dr. Chandler said as he picked up his folder. "Next session, Doug and Eloise will be joining us."

"No!" Lacey yelled, causing everybody to turn to her.

Dr. Chandler blinked at her in surprise. "Lacey-what…what's wrong?" He asked, his favorite patient.

Lacey looked around slightly embarrass at her outburst. She sank a little further in her seat. "They creep me out." She admitted.

"More than Danny?" Phoebe asked in shock.

Lacey turned to see Danny watching her curiously. She turned back around and slid even further in her seat. "Yes." She responded.

That was the open invitation for everybody to start laughing. Even Dr. Chandler wasn't able to hold back on a couple chuckles.

"Don't worry." He said. "You'll be fine."

* * *

Lacey walked all the way to the back of the library. Her book clutched to her chest. She could use some time to herself, if not just to read but to think. She stopped when she saw who was sitting alone at the only table left a couple feet from her, reading _Catcher in the Rye_.

Danny looked up, feeling her presence. He closed the book and looked away. "Did you want to sit over here?" He asked pushing his chair back. "I'll just leave." He whispered as he stood up nervously.

Lacey took a step towards the table. "Stay." She said softly.

Danny looked at her in surprise. Lacey gave him a small smile, as she pulled out the chair across from him and sat down, putting her book on the table.

"You sure?" Danny asked still standing. "I don't want to make you uncomfortable."

"It's fine." She said opening her book to the first page. _The Fault in our Stars_.

Danny sat back down in his previous seat quietly. Scooting closer to the table he resisted the urge to look in her direction. Feeling his pulse quicken and his mouth go dry, he opened the book to where he'd left off.

"Interesting choice of book." Lacey said, not knowing why she felt she should be the first to speak.

Danny smiled as he looked up from his book. "Same goes for you."

"A disturbed young man reading about another disturbed young man." Lacey said nodding at his book.

Danny chuckled. "And what do you think yours is about?" He asked.

Lacey smiled. "I haven't read it yet." She said.

"Two slightly disturbed teens fall in love at a support group." Danny said.

Lacey looked up in surprise. "You've read it?" she asked.

His smile got bigger as he leaned back. "I'm romantic." He said dramatically.

Lacey laughed and shook her head. "So you recommend it?"

"Yes." Danny said. "Because Hazel realizes-"

"Uhhh!" Lacey said putting her hand up to silence him. "Don't spoil it, I want to find out." She warned.

Danny nodded and put his hand up in surrender. Lacey grinned as she looked back down at her book. The library was silent as Lacey immersed herself in her book. Danny read for a little while before putting the book down. There was no use in pretending, he was already distracted. He watched her, wanting her to talk and address him, but not wanting to push his luck on her relaxed mood. His eyes roamed greedily across her features, soaking in and remembering every aspect of her. From the way her eyelashes fluttered when she blinked, to the way she twitched her nose when she concentrated on a passage. Lacey chewed on her bottom lip, her eyebrows knitting together in concentration. His gaze fell down to her lips. The lips he'd tasted two weeks ago, soft velvet perfection. Feeling his body tense. Danny brought his hand under the table to press down on his crotch. He could feel himself twitching as her moans of pleasure floated up to his memory.

Danny scooted his chair back and got up.

Lacey's head shot up. "Where are you going?" she asked.

"I uh-I don't want to bother you….so I'll just go." Danny said rubbing the back of his neck nervously. He leaned his hip against the table so she couldn't see his reaction to her.

"You're not bothering me." Lacey said. "Stay." She added softly with a smile on her face. "I don't mind the company."

Danny immediately sat down, not having to be told twice. Lacey eyes smiled up at him, before dropping back down to her book. He sat across the table staring at her contently. He could do this all day.

* * *

Danny dropped down to his knees as he looked under the bed. Frantically he looked back up at his disheveled bed, once again pulling apart the sheets. He looked under his pillow for the millionth time. Going to his desk was futile, but still he looked over the clean organized desk as if he might have over looked something. Frustrated he swiped his hand across, causing the books and paper to fly around the room.

"W-What are you doing to our room?" Rico asked in shock as he stepped into the chaos.

Danny tried to control his breathing as he leaned against his desk, his back to his roommate. "Just a little spring cleaning." He said.

"A-are you looking for something?" Rico asked as he looked over the flipped up bed, the tangled sheets, and books on the floor.

"I just-I just seemed to have misplaced something." Danny remarked. "No big deal."

Rico stared at Danny's back silently.

* * *

Lacey walked through the double doors when she heard her name called out. She didn't turn around, but a smile came to her face at the familiar voice.

"Hey, where you going?" Danny asked catching up to her?

"Just meeting Jo." Lacey said, hiding the smile.

"Cool." Danny said. "Can I walk you?" He asked.

"I think I can manage." Lacey said turning around and continuing to walk. She bit down on her bottom lip to stop from smiling when she heard his footsteps quicken.

"Yeah I know." Danny said walking by her side. "I just want to walk with you."

She turned to him smiling slowly. Danny grinned and blinked a couple times at her. Lacey tucked her hair behind her ear and sighed. "Fine, if you want."

"I want." Danny replied.

_Don't smile. Don't smile. _She told herself but she knew the reminder was ineffective.

Danny walked quickly in front of her and stopped. Looking at her in confusion, he pointed at her face. "What's that?" He asked.

"What?" Lacey asked turning around.

"That." Danny said taking a step closer to her as he looked a little past her cheek.

"What is it?" Lacey asked quickly. She touched her cheek. "What is it take it off." She said rubbing her face. "Is it a bug?" she asked panicked as she saw his expression. She shut her eyes. "Danny take it off."

"It's-it's." She felt his hand graze her ear. Her eyes flew open as the touch traveled through her body. Danny grinned and pulled back, his hand revealing a small yellow daffodil. "Here." He whispered.

Lacey stared at him in shock before her eyes drifted down to his hand. A shy smile came on her lips as she accepted the flower. Her smile got bigger as she blushed deeply, feeling butterflies in her stomach. Nobody had ever done something like that to her. "What are you a magician?" she joked, as she twirled the golden flower in her hand.

"You like it?" he asked.

Lacey nodded.

"Here." Danny said taking back the flower. He reached up and tucked her hair behind her ear slowly. Lacey looked up at him, her heart racing. "Since this is where we found it." Danny said tucking it in her hair. "We'll keep it here." He grinned.

Lacey resisted the urge to fall into his arms.

"But don't tell Chad, I plucked it from his garden." Danny said referring to the gardener who came three times a week.

Lacey shook her head. "I won't."

Danny stepped back, openly admiring her. "You're perfect." He said with awe in his voice.

Lacey didn't know how to respond as she stared at him. Forcing her mouth shut so as not to let it drop to the ground. She blinked nervously, feeling her body tense up. The tingles that started at the tip of her ear where he touched, warmed up her whole face and traveled through her body.

"So…" Danny said as though nothing happened. "Where are we meeting Jo?"

Unable to talk, lest her voice betrayed her, Lacey pointed down the hallway. Danny nodded and they resumed walking. She stopped trying to hide her smile as she reached up and tucked her hair firmly behind her ear. Occasionally running her finger over the fragile flower. Looking up, she watched as he walked confidently next to her. He'd been nothing but sweet and gentle all week. She looked away scared and yet highly excited. _Don't fall for him Lacey, don't do it…._


	7. Chapter 7

"_What do you mean they never really saw you?" Dr. Chandler asked._

_Jo rubbed her hand together slowly. Staring at the sleeves of her yellow sweater, she picked out a piece of lint and rubbed it with her fore fingers. Jo shrugged as she tucked her hair behind her ear. "I think after the incident…." Jo said softly. "I think they just…I just became this…." She sighed as she blinked back tears. Licking her lips, she stared down at her desk._

* * *

"_Shut-up little girl!" The masked man growled in her ear._

_Eight year old Jo shut her eyes tightly as tears poured down her face. The masking tape over her mouth was irritating her. The ropes around her hands and feet were itching and turning her skin red._

"_What did her dad say?" The guy with the scar over his right eye asked. "Where he dropping the money?"_

"_Faggot ass cop think he can fuck up one of our own." The big Italian guy said as he slowly stood up and made his way to the tied up little girl. "Give him a taste of his own medicine."_

_His gang laughed cautiously. They watched as the fat man wobbled his way to the little girl and knelt down._

_Jo whimpered as he twirled a piece of her golden locks in his finger. The fat man grinned and all she saw were razor sharp teeth. "Now your daddy went and shot my little brother…he took away family." The guy sneered. He reached up and yanked off the masking tape. Jo cried out in pain, but he clamped his fat hand over her mouth. "So it's only fair that I take his little girl away from him."_

_Jo shook her head, causing her curls to fly in her face. Her body shook as she kept crying, her snot running down her nose._

_The Italian man's grin turned even more menacing as he snapped his finger. "Leave us." He ordered. His man quieted down as they looked at the scene in front of them. "I just want some privacy with this pretty little girl." He said his eyes twinkling as he ran his hand over her head full of curls._

* * *

"_Jo?" Dr. Chandler said._

_Jo snapped back to attention. She swallowed hard as she rubbed her hands over her yellow sweater. "I became this scarlet letter they tried so hard to erase."_

"_What do you mean?" Dr. Chandler asked._

"_What do you mean, what do I mean?" Jo asked. "You have all the notes, all the evaluations. Why don't you tell me what I mean?"_

"_You think they stopped loving you?" Dr. Chandler asked. _

_Jo shook her head. "But maybe it would have been easier if instead of rescuing me….they'd found me dead."_

_Dr. Chandler nodded. "So the drugs…and the arsonists…why?" he asked. A question he'd asked a million times before, and each time revealing a new answer. _

"_Chaos is beautiful…" Jo said with a sad smile on her face. "Messy things are beautiful…therefore I'm beautiful."_

* * *

_Click_

Dr. Chandler hoisted himself on top of his desk as he smiled at the group.

_Click_

"I'm glad you guys-"

_Click_

"Have managed to add some semblance of normalcy." Dr. Chandler announced.

_Click_

Lacey sunk further into her seat. Her jaws clenched. This had been going on the whole session. So close to an hour now.

_Click_

"Since tomorrow is a very important day for everybody—"

_Click_

Lacey wrung her fingers together. Danny watched her calmly out of the corner of his eyes, noticing the tension in her shoulders.

"I expect everybody to be on their best behavior." Dr. Chandler announced.

_Click_

More interested than ever, Danny turned around in his seat, a small smirk appearing at the corner of his mouth as he watched Lacey take a deep breath.

"Whenever parents come to visit, it's a perfect opportunity to…"

_Click_

"Prove to the world how much progress you've made and….

_Click_

Danny smiled as he started counting down 3-2-1

_Click_.

"Oh my God, stop clicking that fucking retainer!" Lacey yelled whipping her head to stare at Eloise sitting right next to her. "It's like in my ear. Click! Click! Click!"

Danny snorted trying to contain his laughter as everybody else stared at Lacey in shock.

Lacey stared at Eloise who cowered in her seat and glared back at her. She moved her retainer with a final click and shut her mouth.

"It's a…it's a nervous tick." Doug explained pushing up his glasses on the bridge of his nose.

"I don't care what it is, she's clicking it in my ear and I don't like it." Lacey snapped. Outwardly she composed herself, but inside she was a nervous wreck. The noise reminded her of the sound the gun had made when she released the safety. Her heart was pounding away and she was this close to bashing Eloise's head into the desk. An hour of that noise, an hour of feeling as though needles where being poked into her brain. Images attempting to resurrect of the one night in her life, she tried so hard to forget.

She turned back around finally noticing that everybody in the group's eyes were on her. Her eyes landed on Dr. Chandler who raised an eyebrow at her questioningly. She lowered her eyes guiltily, but straightened her back.

"Lacey, I'm sure you could have handled that better." Dr. Chandler said.

"She handled it much better than I would have." Danny said speaking up. He lifted his index and thumb finger. "I was this close to snapping." He remarked.

Doug shuddered.

Danny turned to Doug and Eloise. "You don't want to see me snap." He said calmly with a small smile on his face.

Lacey smiled as she looked down at the floor.

"Danny, let's refrain from threatening the new members…" Dr. Chandler said sighing.

"It was annoying." Jo spoke up. "Shit I almost snapped too."

Rico rose his hand. "Me-me too." He said softly.

"Can we kick them out?" Phoebe asked raising her hand. "I'm not comfortable with these new weird people in my session."

"You guys we've discussed this…" Dr. Chandler said resisting the urge to agree with them. The whole atmosphere in the room had already changed with these new people. "We are to welcome everybody with open arms-"

"Booo…" Sarita said sarcastically cutting him off. The original members started laughing. Doug looked around in confusion, but Eloise glared at Lacey. Feeling her eyes on her, Lacey turned her head to glare at the girl with the wire glasses and the raggedy brown French braid to the side. They held each other's gaze for a while before Eloise getting red in the face looked down.

Danny stared on impressively. He licked his bottom lip, feeling himself get aroused at Lacey's badassery, being displayed right in front of him. He could only imagine what it was like when she got rough. When she decides to take charge. When she shoves him against the wall, kissing her way down his body, his hand tangling in her hair. Danny shifted in his seat as his hands gripped his desk. Lacey parted her lips as she let out an annoyed breath at the girl. Danny felt himself stiffen dramatically as he watched her mouth. What he would do to have her lips surround his dick. Danny groaned and shut his eyes as he tried to regain some sort of control. _Stop it…control yourself or you're going to undo all your hard work you've put into winning her back_.

"You okay?" Rico whispered worriedly.

Danny nodded but just dropped his head on his desk. He'd been so horny the last couple days. And seeing her spit fire wasn't helping.

Dr. Chandler sighed. "Okay since you guys don't want to cooperate…I'll take back the free time that I-"

"No!" The whole group shouted.

* * *

"What if Archie killed Regina?" Jo asked the table. "That would explain why he committed suicide."

"Why would Archie kill Regina?" Phoebe asked.

"Because he realized what a big hoe she was." Jo remarked.

"Can we not talk about Regina." Phoebe asked as she pointed at Danny. "Especially if I'm not convinced that he's totally in the clear."

Danny smirked at Phoebe as he bite into his apple.

"You can't sit with us." Sarita said.

Danny cocked his head to the side to look at Sarita.

"I told him he could." Lacey said speaking up. She brought her juice box to her lips. "He's my friend."

Jo smiled. Phoebe's mouth dropped and Sarita blinked.

"Hey-hey guys!" Rico said happily as he walked up to the table holding his tray.

Phoebe looked up at him and rolled her eyes. "Oh hell now, He's definitely not sitting with us." She said pointing to Rico. "This isn't a group session."

Rico looked at Phoebe in confusion. "B-bu-but…"

Danny stared at Phoebe with a small smile on his face.

"Danny and I always sit together to eat." Rico said. "He's my roommate."

"Eeewww." Phoebe said stabbing her nuggets. "What are you two like gay lovers?" she demanded.

"That's interesting Phoebe." Danny said lazily as he chewed on his apple. "Because I remember not too long ago walking in on you and R-"

"Oh my God you're so annoying!" Phoebe shouted cutting him off. "First you kill Regina and now you come take over our table?" She screeched.

"You need to calm down." Jo said scooting a little away from her. "Nobody here killed Regina."

"I will not calm down!" Phoebe said slamming the table.

"Rico sit down." Jo said patting the bench.

"Rico doesn't sit with us!" Phoebe hollered.

The cafeteria simmered down as every head turned to their table.

"There you go. The attention you were seeking for." Sarita told Phoebe as she stuck a fry in her mouth.

Rico looked distraught as he gripped his tray.

"I'm going to go to the library." Lacey said standing up and grabbing her tray as she eyed Phoebe warily.

"I'll walk you." Danny said standing up.

"Could you be anymore desperate?" Sarita asked.

Danny stuck his middle finger up at her playfully. He liked Sarita matter of fact. He found her inability to give a shit, quite amusing.

Jo grinned as she stared at them. He really was desperate. Her smile slowly faltered as she looked down at her tray. Why did she instantly get hit with Tyler feels?

Lacey lifted her tray and turned around. She'd only taken three steps when she was violently bumped into. Knocking her tray back against her. Lacey gasped as her white scrub smeared with her lunch and her juice drenched her clothes. The cafeteria burst out into laughter, always waiting to see food smeared.

"I-I-I'm sorry." Doug stuttered as he pushed his glasses up his nose nervously.

"What the fuck man." Danny said immediately grabbing the Doug's collar.

Everybody stopped laughing as they stared at the interaction.

"I'm so-sorry…I wasn't paying attention." Doug said quickly putting his hands up in surrender.

"It's okay." Lacey said through gritted teeth. The juice had soaked through her clothes and she could feel it sticking to her body. She tried not to look around, feeling people's stares. She hated being the object of people's stares. She hated it with a passion. "Let him go…the guards are already looking at you."

Danny hesitated as he looked behind him. He released Doug, but when Lacey was about to bend down, he grabbed her elbow. "Pick it up." He ordered Doug in a calm voice.

Lacey turned to look at Danny. He was staring at Doug with an intensity she wasn't sure, she'd ever seen before. Doug gulped loudly before dropping and quickly gathering the mess.

"Come on, let's go get you something else to wear." Danny said softly as he tugged her to him. Lacey let her legs follow. Her hand reaching up slowly to latch onto the back of his shirt. She only took three steps when she heard the same infuriating click. Lacey turned around, just to see Eloise staring back at her with a small smirk on her face. Lacey narrowed her eyes at the girl and that damn retainer.

* * *

Lacey stared out one of the only few windows in the building. Her hand resting on the windowsill as her mind drifted. She wondered if her dad would come this time…or maybe Clara? Lacey shook her head. She wouldn't want Clara to see her like this. To see this. She sighed and bowed her head. She missed her family. And to think she'd been this close to being with them again. She felt more than heard his presence. Turning slightly she came face to face with a bag of gummy bears. Her mouth dropped open as she looked at Danny's outstretched arm.

"Where'd you get these?" She whispered.

Danny smiled and shook the bag in her face. Lacey quickly reached up and grabbed the bag of gummies. How had he managed to get candy in here?

"Somebody told me it was your favorite." Danny said clasping his hands behind his back. He nodded at her and turned around. "Bye."

"Where are you going?" Lacey asked quickly as she stared at his retreating back.

Danny turned around but pointed behind him. "Back." He said. "You seemed to be in deep thought so I don't want to ruin that. I just wanted to give you some candy."

Lacey shook her head as she eagerly opened the bag. Her mouth watering as she imagined the taste. "You're not gonna eat them with me?" she asked

Danny smiled and shook his head. "I don't like sweets."

"Don't like sweets?" Lacey repeated in disbelief. Lacey reached down and stuffed a handful of little gummy bears in her mouth. She moaned as she chewed. "Oh God this is good." She whispered.

Danny stared at her, his mouth parting as he swallowed hard.

Lacey looked up at him and patted the space next to her. "Thanks Danny." She said breathlessly. Before finishing what she had in her mouth, she popped in some more gummy bears.

Danny walked over cautiously and sat down next to her, his legs parted widely so as to accommodate his new growing discomfort. He clasped his hands together and held it in his lap. "There's more where that came from…just let me know." He said pointing to the bag.

Lacey smirked as she looked up at him. "Which nurse did you have sex with to get this?" she asked.

Danny's mouth dropped open. "Nobody." He protested. He spread his legs wider as he shifted in his seat at the mention of sex. "I can be very charming." Danny added. "I just ask politely and give them this smile…." He proceeded to smile at her adorably. "And that usually does the trick."

Lacey giggled and cover her mouth. Danny watched her carefully. Taking in her deep dimples, seeing the way her mouth moved as she tried not to laugh.

"But of course there's always an exception." Danny said leaning closer to her. "You seem to be immune to my charms." He whispered

Lacey stared at the bench, blinking in surprise before looking up at him. She smiled gently as her eyes softened. "I'm not immune to them." She admitted.

"I'm not immune to yours either." Danny replied.

Lacey felt like the breath was being sucked out of her. She smiled awkwardly and looked away. Letting out a small huff of disbelief. "There goes that charm." She said letting out a short nervous giggle.

"It's not charm…it's the truth." Danny countered.

Lacey took a deep breath, feeling the pull he had on her. There was no way she was going to win this round or make it out of this unscathed. "So…" she said changing the subject. "Are you ready for family day?"

Danny moved back a little, disappointed that she changed the subject. He shrugged. "My mom might come…she hasn't forgotten to yet unfortunately."

Lacey nodded. "What about your dad?"

Danny looked out the window. "What about my dad?" He asked in a terse tone.

Lacey looked away. "Nothing." She said. She picked out a green gummy bear and chewed on it slowly, letting the silence fill in around them. That was obviously a sensitive topic.

"He might be busy." Danny said finally. He had no emotions when he talked about it. "What about you?" He asked. "Your mom? Dad? Little sister? They all coming?"

Lacey shrugged. "Maybe my mom…" she said softly. She looked up at Danny. "How'd you know I had a sister?" she asked.

"Jo." Danny said quickly.

Lacey nodded as she picked up another gummy bear.

"Actually I saw your file." Danny admitted as he watched her carefully.

Lacey looked up at him in surprise. "You did?" she asked slowly. She looked down at the bag of gummies. "What else did you see?" she asked cautiously.

"Your picture was really sexy." Danny commented. "Like that crazy sexy..."

Lacey laughed and looked down.

"You're perfectly fine." Danny said smiling. He looked out the window. "You'll be out of here in no time." His voice trailed away.

"What about you?" Lacey asked. Danny turned back to her. "You seem perfectly fine." She said.

Danny chuckled.

"When are you getting out of here?" she asked softly.

"You think I'm perfectly fine?" Danny asked gently.

Lacey shrugged. "Other than a very bad temper…you're okay."

Danny stared at her silently for a while. Cocking his head to the side as he took her in. "You don't think I killed Regina?" He asked.

Lacey shook her head. "If I did, I don't think I'll be sitting here all cozy with you."

Danny smiled. "Cozy?" He asked. He pointed at the distance between them. "This isn't cozy…you're halfway around the world." Danny shrugged.

"Well you're the one that sat that far apart." Lacey remarked.

Danny immediately scooted over to her. Their thighs and knees brushing as he looked up at her. "Better?" he asked. Lacey didn't answer as she stared up at him.

"You know what would be even more cozy?" Danny whispered. Lacey just shifted her eyes over his face. "If you sat on my lap." He said huskily

Lacey held herself still as she felt her heart pump. She wasn't sure she was getting enough oxygen to the brain because she couldn't think. She broke eye contact with him as she looked around. There was nobody in their hallway. Her head went up to stare at the security camera. She couldn't get in trouble.

"The camera here doesn't work." Danny whispered, pointing to it.

Lacey blinked as she put another gummy in her mouth. "Why would I sit on your lap?" she asked.

"You're the one that brought up being cozy." Danny murmured as he placed his hands gently on her hips. "I'm just trying to accommodate." Lacey's smile didn't falter when he pulled her towards him. In fact there was no protest as she allowed him to shift her onto his lap. Moving back a little she situated herself, pretending not to feel something hard on her left butt cheek.

"See that wasn't so bad." Danny said. His lips brushed the edge of her ear as he spoke. The vibrations, sending tremors down her body.

"So what were we talking about?" Lacey asked breathlessly. She swallowed hard as she tried to contain herself.

"Huh?" Danny asked distracted. His hands slowly roaming up and down her thighs in a circular pattern. The heat from his hands warming up her cotton pants.

"Oh yeah." Lacey said breathing hard as she shifted in his lap. She heard Danny's sharp intake of breath as his hands gripped her thigh. "Asking if you thought I thought you killed Regina."

"I didn't." Danny murmured. He gently pushed her hair to the side as he kissed her neck. His lips moving against the skin before kissing it again.

Lacey's breathing became shallower as her eyes got heavier. "Have you killed somebody before?" she asked softly.

Danny didn't answer as he traced kisses down to her shoulder. His hands sliding down her inner thighs as he moved his hip. Lacey closed her eyes as he scooted her hip upward before moving his hands up her stomach. His fingers sliding underneath the cotton fabric feeling her warm skin.

Lacey opened her eyes and gripped his hand, stilling them. She shifted in his lap and she ignored his groan as she turned her body so it was easier to face him. "You haven't answered my question." She said.

Danny licked his bottom lip and blinked.

"Have you killed somebody before?" She asked again.

Danny sighed as he dropped his hand from under her shirt. "I had to." He said calmly.

Lacey watched him reluctantly answer the question. His eyes downcast as he stared at the floor. "Who?" she asked.

Danny brought his hands to his side as he let out a deep breath. "Look Lace…"

"You seem to know everything about me." Lacey said. "Right down to looking at my file…yet I don't know anything about you." She replied.

Danny looked away. She felt his body tense up and his jaw tightening as he swallowed.

Lacey slowly slid off his lap and returned to her previous spot. She looked out the window and let out a soft sigh. "I like you Danny…." Lacey admitted. Her eyes focused on the trees. "And that scares me."

Danny sighed as he leaned his head against the wall, staring up at the ceiling.

"You know what I can't seem to forget?" Lacey asked. "That necklace that Regina had." She said her eyes still trained outside. "I think you did recognize it and it made you remember something. Something bad…"

Danny's fist clenched tightly by his side.

Lacey finally tore herself from the window to look at Danny. Her head leaning against the cold transparent matter, she smiled softly at Danny. "I mean it's your fault I'm here for at least another 6 months…" she said lightly. "I want to know you."

Danny turned his head in surprise. His gaze landing on her in curiosity.

"Yes…" Lacey said reaching out and putting her hand over his fist. "I want to know you Danny…really know you."

Danny smiled softly as he blinked at her. "You don't want to know me." He whispered. "Trust me." His fist loosened as he allowed his fingers to separate. His thumb grazed her hand as he turned it over and held her hand. "When you get out of here, you'll forget me." Danny said. "You'll grow-up, get married, have kids and live happily ever after."

He held her hand tighter as he glanced down at it. "Me? They'll probably already have found a reason to execute me right after my 18th birthday."

Lacey shook her head. "What did you do?" she whispered.

Danny chuckled sadly as his thumb ran over the back of her hand. "I strangled my aunt in her sleep…and then shot her husband who was coming up the stairs. And then I tried to drown myself in the pool."

Lacey let out a deep breath. "Why?"

"Why did you shoot your dad's lover?" Danny asked.

A tear ran down, Lacey's face. Her default answer to that question was always I don't know. But she did know. "Because I knew if people found out about him…it'll destroy my family." She whispered, her voice shaking.

"Exactly." Danny said.

Lacey closed the distance between them as her lips crashed against Danny's. She kissed him hungrily as her hands gripped his t-shirt. Danny's hand reached up to grab the back of her head as he matched her kiss. Surprised and aroused that she wasn't running away from him. Lacey broke the kiss, pulling back abruptly. She stared up at him, mouth parted as she tried to breathe. "Did you black out?" Lacey whispered.

Danny shook his head.

"Me neither." Lacey said in such a soft voice, he almost didn't catch it.

Danny cupped the back of her neck as he brought her in for another kiss. His tongue sliding into her parted lips as he grabbed her thigh. Danny's tongue danced against hers passionately. He sucked on her lips as he pulled her closer. Lacey moaned against his mouth as she arched her body into his. Her hand sliding up his thigh, running over the hard dent

"Hey!"

They broke apart, turning their head to the voice.

"What do you kids think you're doing?" Dr. Walker asked in outrage. "That's forbidden." He jogged up to them, his face contouring in shock when he saw who it was. "Miss Porter?" He said in disbelief. He turned to Danny and then back to Lacey.

"We-we-were just-" Lacey started.

"Minding our own business." Danny said speaking up.

Dr. Walker glared at him. "That's a strike."

"No!" Lacey said her eyes widening. "Tomorrow's family day…Dr. Walker please."

His eyes softened as he turned his attention to Lacey. "Since this is the first time I've caught you in such an act, I'll wave it."

Lacey sighed gratefully.

"But Desai you are-

"No Dr. Walker please." Lacey said quickly. "I started it."

"Lace it's fine." Danny said, staring annoyed at the doctor.

"No…his mom is supposed to come visit." Lacey pleaded.

"Well you guys should have thought of that before-before-before breaking the rules." Dr. Walker said his face getting red.

Danny rolled his eyes. Lacey nudged him before turning back to the doctor. She clasped her hands together and stared up at him pouting. "Please…please just overlook this one time."

"Miss. Porter, I will not tolerate…"

"I volunteer to scrub room 13." Lacey said quickly.

"Lace!" Danny said in shock.

Dr. Walker's eyes opened wide.

Lacey turned to Danny. "You have to see your mom." She said.

"Deal!" Dr. Walker said surprised.

"Let me do it." Danny said standing up.

Dr. Walker glared at him. "To your room Desai." He ordered. He nodded to Lacey. "Miss. Porter, since this is your free time, come with me."

Lacey gulped as she stood up.

"Wait no-" Danny said.

"Another strike Desai?"

"What? No." Lacey said. She turned to Danny and shoved his chest. "Get out of here." She said desperately.

Eloise clicked her retainer as she turned the corner. The commotion between Lacey, Danny and Dr. Walker stopped as she walked by them proudly, head lifted, retainer clicking again. Lacey's hand formed a fist as she felt her blood boil.

* * *

"I swear, never again." Lacey said as she wiggled her wrist.

Jo grinned as they stepped into their room. Lights out were in 5 minutes.

"If I find out that she had anything to do with Dr. Walker finding us in that secluded hallway…" Lacey started.

"What are you going to do?" Jo asked.

Lacey brought her hand out and pretended to wring a neck in frustration.

Jo laughed as she jumped on her bed. "Yeah right…But I'm glad that bitch didn't do anything to me." She said. "Did I tell you Rico told me, Doug came up to him and said that Eloise said he couldn't chill with them anymore?"

"They're like the nerd mafia." Lacey said.

"Oh and after you left lunch, Doug tripped Phoebe by 'accident'." Jo giggled. "They think they're so slick…fuck them. I wish they would try something."

Lacey pulled back her sheet. A large object jumped to the nearest wall. She stumbled back in surprise. "What was that?"

Jo's scream wasn't the confirmation she wanted as she turned around to stare at her wall, face to face with a Tarantula. Lacey ran to the other side, colliding with Jo as she let out a piercing scream. The Tarantula moved and they hopped on Jo's bed, hugging each other as they screamed for help.

Lacey pointed to the bathroom and grabbed Jo's hand. They jumped off the bed, not even looking back as they slammed the door behind them.

"What the fuck?" Jo gasped.

Lacey's mouth dropped as she stared in front of them.

"What?" Jo said.

Lacey's finger shook as she pointed at the bathroom mirror. A big black spider, the size of her hand.

Both girls screamed as they ran out the bathroom, bumping into a couple nurses. They didn't realize what was going on as they panicked, trying to escape from the people holding them from moving.

"What is going on?" Nurse Mary said shaking Lacey roughly. "Calm down!"

Out of the corner of her eyes Lacey saw a third huge orange spider crawl up her desk. Too scared to speak. She let out another piercing scream.

* * *

"Momma!" Lacey yelled in excitement as she wrapped her arms tightly around Judy.

Judy looked at her daughter in surprise as she patted Lacey's head. "You haven't called me momma in ages." She said, kissing the top of Lacey's head.

"I know." Lacey said tucking her hair behind her ear. "I just missed you so much." She looked behind her mom and didn't see anybody. Her heart dropped. "Dad has a lot of work huh?" Lacey asked nervously.

Judy avoided her daughter's eyes as she bent down and picked up the big basket. "I remember in your last letter." She said happily changing the topic. "You missed our Sunday picnic."

Lacey nodded sadly.

"Come on." Judy said. "I had them arrange a spot on the garden for us this afternoon. "We won't have to be stuck in this dreaded room."

Lacey nodded as she looked around. She hadn't seen Danny in a couple hours. In a weird way, she'd wanted her mom to meet him. Grabbing her mom's outstretched hand, she let her lead the way outside. The only time when the Institution opened every window and doors in the building was when family was visiting. Giving it a more friendly appeal.

When they passed the door. Lacey noticed a beautiful thin blond lady enter the building. She was dressed all in black as she surveyed the area. She lifted her hand as she beckoned a nurse. "I'm looking for my son." She said sweetly.

Lacey brought her attention back to her mom's false happiness as she talked about the weather.

* * *

"So Clara's ecstatic about her medal." Judy said pouring her daughter another glass of the sparkling cider.

"Maybe she can come next time." Lacey said softly as she chewed on her sandwich. Her mom had really gone all out. There was way too much food for the both of them. She'd made her favorite sandwiches. Brought tons of fruit and even had sorted out different kind of chocolate and candies in ziplock bags. Her mom knew her too well.

Judy froze as she stared at her daughter. She sighed and put the bottle down. "Lacey sweetheart…I don't think this is a good place for Clara to come."

Lacey stared at her drink. "Maybe just once?" she asked.

Judy sighed as she picked up a grape. "So are you going to tell me why they extended your stay here?" she asked. "We've talked about everything but that Lacey. Do you know how much money and time, I had to put to actually convince the judge to look at Dr. Chandler's evaluations? He was so adamant on the fact that those people put in the Rollins Sanitarium never get out."

"Maybe I am crazy." Lacey replied.

Judy sighed. "Stop talking like that." She said brushing the edge of her green dress. "That's complete nonsense. I did not raise a crazy daughter. We'll get you out of here in 6 months."

Lacey stared at her mom's left hand. "Where's your ring?" she asked.

Judy looked down at her hand. She'd forgotten to put on the ring before coming here. It was stashed away somewhere in the house, only coming out when she visited her daughter.

"Oh…I must have forgotten to put it back on when I finished making the sandwiches." Judy lied. She rubbed her ring finger.

"You never take it off." Lacey remarked.

"Lacey honey, try this apple pie." Judy said taking out a knife. "It smelled so good, coming out the oven. I know you miss my pies." She said grinning, revealing her dimples. "Apple pie is your favorite."

Lacey sat up straighter on the blanket. "Mom you never take off the ring." Lacey said firmly.

Judy ignored her as she tasted a piece. "Humm, it's good." She said reaching up for another paper plate. "Here let me get you some."

"Mom!" Lacey cried out. Her whole body shaking.

"Your father's gay Lacey." Judy said firmly. Her hand shook as she took out a slice. "What do you want me to do?" She demanded. "Force him to stay with us? Apparently he's been forcing himself for the last 17 years." Judy said stabbing the pie with a fork. She inhaled deeply and exhaled.

"Momma, I'm sorry…"

Judy shook her head, blinking back tears. "He left after I was able to secure you a place here. He moved to Washington."

A tear ran down Lacey's face. "I didn't mean to…I never meant to-"

"Stop it!" Judy said sternly. "You didn't do anything." She placed the pie in front of her daughter. "He only married me because he got me pregnant our very first time…." Judy rolled her eyes. "I should have known…." She muttered.

Lacey wiped her face. "Mom I-"

"I would have shot the bastard too." Judy said cutting off her daughter.

A small smile came on Lacey's lips at her mom's words.

"Now eat before it gets even colder." Judy ordered as she cut herself a piece.

* * *

"Mom stop." Danny said moving his head to the side.

"I knew it would work marvelously on your hair." Karen said running her hand through his hair. "Do you need more of the shampoo and conditioner?" she asked.

Danny rolled his eyes as he walked faster. "Why did you come?" He asked. "I told you not to come."

Karen rolled her eyes as she hurried over to her son's side. She hooked her arms with his. "I'm your mother." She said simply. "Stop trying to push me away."

"You sure I wasn't adopted?" Danny asked.

Karen narrowed her eyes at her son and pinched his arm. "You wish." She said.

Danny stared down at his mom, an involuntary smile appearing on his lips. Karen smiled up at him. "You see, you are happy to see me."

Danny looked away.

"Your dad sends his love by the way." Karen said stiffly. "He had business overseas and-"

"I've heard it all before." Danny said. "Aren't you tired of making excuses for him?" He demanded.

"If he was home, he would have came with me today." Karen said defensively.

"It's the second Sunday of every month." Danny countered. "You would think after 5 years, he would have gotten the pattern." Danny said bitterly. "Don't worry, I'm not holding my breath."

Karen sighed and rubbed her son's arm. "Your father's very grateful sweetheart." Karen whispered. "But he's only trying to protect you-"

Danny dislodged his arm from his mom and walked further into the garden.

"Danny until your 18th birthday there's not much that he can-"

"I'm not going to make it to my 18th birthday." Danny whispered passionately turning to address his mother.

Karen stared at him in confusion. "Danny don't say that…"

"I want to get out of here." Danny replied. "In six months." He added.

Karen shook her head as tears filled her eyes. "I want you out of here too son…but we got back your evaluations…." She whispered. "Danny, you're not stable… the anger, the things you say…and do…"

Danny gritted his teeth as he looked away. "This place is driving me even crazier mom." Danny said. "You try living with a bunch of lunatics for five years and then let me know how you turn out."

"It doesn't matter what I say, or what I do." Karen said pointing at her son. "But if you keep acting like some crazy homicidal teenager…"

"I am a crazy homicidal teenager!" Danny countered smartly.

"You're my son!" Karen said defensively. "I'm just saying…if you keep this up, there's no way we can even buy you out of here."

Danny sighed as he looked away. He ran his fingers through his hair in frustration. "I want to be normal." He said unexpectedly.

Karen stared at him in shock. Her eyes opening wide as she took a step towards him. "Oh Danny…." She said softly, feeling her heart break. She reached over and pulled him into a hug, having his head rest on her shoulder. "You are normal…" she whispered. "You just have to stop acting so crazy."

"You don't understand." Danny whispered shaking his hand.

Karen cupped his face and lifted his head up to meet hers. "I'm your mom and I understand more than you or your dad give me credit." She said seriously. "If you promise me, you'll at least try to get better in here…" she said tapping his forehead. "Then I'll do anything under the sun, to get you out of here safely."

"What about dad?" Danny asked.

"You let me take care of Vikram…I've been handling him, long before you came along." She said suggestively.

Danny scrunched his face. "Ugghhh mom, what the hell."

Karen smiled, before she got serious again. "I want you to get better…" she whispered. "I want you to forget about aunt Tara and uncle Jo—

"Danny?"

Danny turned around and his face broke out into a smile. "Lacey." He said.

Lacey looked back and forth from Danny to his mom, a small smile on her lips. "I was just walking back to…." She pointed to the side. "My mom…we're having a picnic."

Karen stared at the smile still evident on her son's face as he stared at the young girl. She turned her head curiously to the pretty teenager and smiled. "I'm Karen Desai." She said stretching out her hand. "Danny's mother."

"Nice to meet you." Lacey said shyly as she shook her hand. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to interrupt-"

Karen was about to tell her she hadn't interrupted anything when Danny stepped in. "No that's fine." He said quickly. "You didn't interrupt us." He said smiling up at Lacey.

The two locked gazes and smiled at each other. Karen crossed her arms across her chest in amusement as she stared her son.

"Do you want to meet my mom?" Lacey asked unexpectedly. She hadn't even meant to say it. She'd wanted to say bye and just blurted that out.

Danny stared at her in shock. "I-I-." He said nervously.

"We'd love to meet your mom." Karen said speaking up. "I'm sorry, excuse my son, he gets tongue tied around beautiful females."

Lacey blushed.

"I'd be honored to meet your mom." Danny said speaking up. The way Lacey beamed up at him made his heart soar. He had to make a good impression.

* * *

The moms laughed as Karen ran her hand over her son's head. Lacey stared up at him in awe at how he'd been able to completely charm her mom.

"Mrs. Porter, thanks again for the delicious pie." Danny said lifting up his plate. "Your food is exquisite."

"It truly is." Karen said taking a piece of the pie, surprised her son had ate the pie.

"My mother can't cook to save her life so I really didn't know food could taste this good." Danny added.

Karen gasped as she playfully hit her son's shoulder. Judy beamed at the compliment. She reached over and cut him another slice. "I love seeing a boy with a hearty appetite…eat more." She said. Danny accepted the pie and she grinned.

Judy turned her attention to her daughter who seemed mesmerized by the young man next to her. She looked back and forth from her daughter to the young boy. It hadn't gotten passed her that they'd been sneaking glances at each other the whole time. Her mother guard came back up as she turned to the young man.

"Why were you committed, if you don't mind me asking." Judy asked.

"Mom!" Lacey asked in shock. "You can't ask stuff like that."

"Nonsense." Judy said waving her daughter's comment away. She turned to Karen. "My daughter shot my husband's lover in shock." She explained.

One of Karen's eyebrow raised in acknowledgment. "Justified." She said sincerely.

"The trauma was too much for her." Judy explained.

"I'm sorry." Lacey said to Danny quickly. "Don't answer that, it's none of her business."

"Well if you keep staring at my daughter the way you've been staring at her this whole time…it's become my business." Judy said with a smile on her face.

"Stop it…" Lacey whispered in embarrassment to her mom.

"No it's okay." Danny said speaking up. Karen and Lacey turned to him sharply. "I understand your concern Mrs. Porter." Danny said gently. "Of course you wouldn't want your daughter hanging out with some lunatic."

"Exactly." Judy said. She waved her hands. "Given the circumstances."

"I uh-"

"Do you want more cider?" Lacey asked loudly, picking up the bottle.

"Oh yes, sweetheart please." Karen said, eager for the distraction.

Danny smiled softly at Lacey before turning to her mom. "I was suicidal." He answered.

Karen almost choked on her drink.

"My uh-my aunt she practically raised me…since my mom was always traveling." Danny said. "After her death…I uh…I just had a hard time coming to terms with it."

Lacey stared at him in surprise.

Judy nodded silently.

"She really was like a second mom." Danny said. "And then soon after…my dad and, his sailing accident…" Danny trailed off.

"Oh you poor thing." Judy said her hand going up to her chest. "Your father passed away?"

Danny nodded as he took a piece of his pie. "It was just a lot of things all at once."

Karen froze by her son's side, her grip on the plastic cup firm. Lacey tried not to stare in shock.

"I guess…I wasn't ready to grow up." Danny remarked. "All of a sudden it was just me and my mom. I didn't know what to do."

Judy nodded as tears brimmed her eyes.

"But I've grown a lot here and I should be going home in a couple months." Danny said reaching over and holding his mom's hand. "It's time for me to take care of my mom." He said smiling softly at her. "I put her through so much already. She lost a sister in-law, a husband and almost a son…how selfish I was."

Karen took a deep breath as tears threatened to spill out. "Danny stop…" she whispered.

"I'm sorry, I let you down mom." He said. He reached over and kissed the top of her head.

Karen wiped her tear stained cheek and shook her head. "Don't say stuff like that. He's not dead."

Danny turned to Judy. "It's hard for her to talk about those things." He remarked. "She's very fragile…sensitive. Till this day she still wants to believe that my dad will show up at our doorstep from a 2 year sailing trip." Danny sighed. "It's okay mom..." He said smoothing her hair. "Let him go."

Judy nodded as she stared at Karen. She reached out and grabbed Karen's other hand and squeezed it. "It'll be fine. You have a strong son."

Lacey stared on. If she didn't know any better…If he hadn't told her the stuff he had yesterday. She turned to her mom, and knew Judy was sold, hook, line and sinker.

Judy smiled as she reached over and cut yet another piece, wiping away an escaped tear.

Karen reached over and pinched her son's side discreetly. Danny ignored her and stared at Judy smiling.

"What are your plans for after young man?" Judy asked giving him another slice. "You have a lot of responsibilities on your shoulder, you poor thing."

Danny nodded as he accepted the pie. Lacey watched him eating his 4th slice. Danny never ate dessert. And he'd just admitted to disliking sweets. Karen too watched her son, on the act he was putting on. She looked at the young lady watching her son and knew all this was only for her benefit.

"Well at soon, as I get out of here I'll try to finish up with my G.E.D…there's no point in trying to go back to high school. I'd have inherited my father's company at 18, so I'll go to college get my degree in business financing so I can take over." He beamed at his mom. "Take care of my mother…make sure she has everything she wants." Danny turned to Lacey. "Hopefully get married, have a couple kids…" he said staring at her deeply.

"Oh wow.." Judy said with a smile. "It's so rare to see young man nowadays, know what they want out of life." She gave off a small laugh. "Hopefully some of your good intentions can rub off on my daughter…"

Karen looked at Judy wearily as she took a sip of her drink. She reached over and pinched her son again. This boy would be the end of her.

* * *

"So is Jo supposed to be our secret messenger?" Danny asked grinning as he entered the art supply room.

Lacey shrugged. "I think Dr. Walker is watching to make sure I stay away from you."

Danny smiled as he leaned against the door. "What did you want to talk about?" He asked.

Lacey leaned against the shelf. "Danny this afternoon with my mom…"

"That was really the best apple pie I've ever tasted." Danny said.

Lacey shook her head. "You didn't have to eat it Danny….I mean at least not four." She smiled sadly. "Rico told us you threw up like 2 hours ago."

"She kept offering." Danny said. "I didn't want to disappoint her."

"My mom will keep feeding you until you drop dead." Lacey remarked. "You didn't have to eat it…especially when you don't like sweets."

Danny sighed as he rubbed the back of his neck. "I wanted your mom to like me."

"I know…" Lacey said softly. "But…." She looked around the enclosed space before looking back at him. "All those things you said this afternoon about why you're here-

"It was part of it." Danny answered.

"Your dad dying?" Lacey asked.

"He might as well be dead."

"Danny, you can't…."

"I couldn't tell her the truth." Danny said defensively. "I really wanted her to like me."

Lacey sighed as she chewed on her bottom lip. "That's not how things work."

Danny looked down at the ground. "I really, really, really like you Lace." Danny said emotionally. "I just…I didn't want to risk her not liking me." He said lifting his head to stare up at her.

Lacey opened her mouth to say something. To keep on rebuking him, but nothing came out. Her shoulders relaxed. God, he'd eaten four slices of pie, only to throw it up later just to make her mom happy. Lacey smiled and took a step towards him. "You can't lie to me though." She whispered.

Danny shook his head. "Of course not…"

She closed the distance between them and kissed him. Grabbing his shirt as she pressed her body against his. Danny's arms wrapped around her waist as he kissed her back. Moving her mouth against his, Lacey slid her arms up to wrap around his neck. She savored his kisses as she tried to get their body closer. Feeling the stiffness in her upper thigh Lacey rocked her hip into him. His tongue in her mouth, Danny moaned as he grabbed her butt. His resolve slipping as he ran his hand over and over her roundness.

Danny was the first to pull away, breaking the kiss and panting. Lacey stared up at him in surprise. "What's wrong?" She asked.

Danny shut his eyes tightly as though he was in pain. "I don't-I don't want you to have to scrub room 13 again if we get caught." He whispered breathlessly.

Lacey smiled. "You're worried about getting caught?" she whispered back.

Danny stared at her plump lips and licked his own. "I don't want you to get in trouble."

Lacey smiled and slid her hand down his chest. "The only way we'll get in trouble is if you make too much noise." She whispered.

Danny stared at her in confusion. Lacey kissed his chin as she lowered herself down slowly. Her eyes locked with his.

"What are you doing?" Danny whispered, feeling his pulse race.

"Cleaning your shoes." Lacey joked as she knelt before him.

Danny didn't have time to react as she pulled his pants down to his knee, his erection at full alert before her.

"You don't-you don't—don't have –to-to do that…" Danny said stuttering nervously.

Lacey pouted up at him. "You don't me to?" she asked innocently.

"I want you to…" Danny said quickly. "I mean-I-not if you don't want to. I don't want you to feel like you have to—but—but if you want to..I-okay." He said swallowing hard.

Lacey grinned as she reached up and cupped him. Danny groaned as he pressed himself against the door. Her hand was warm and soft. He couldn't look away, and didn't want to look away as he saw her tongue dart out. With a flat tongue she slowly licked up his length.

Danny inhaled sharply as he watched her do that several times, wetting his member before enclosing her lips over his tip.

"God…." Danny moaned as she sucked on the head and slowly slid her tongue over the slit. He knew before it even started that he wouldn't last long as his precum filled the tip. Lacey grabbed his hip as she bent her head, sliding him into her mouth slowly.

"Fuck Lace…." Danny groaned as he threw his head back, hitting the door. He shut his eyes tightly. His hands gripped by his side, not trusting himself to touch her. He felt her move her warm wet mouth up and down his length and practically lost it. She massaged the inside of his thighs as she bobbed her head on his dick. Danny panted heavily as he tried to control himself. Lacey slid him out of her mouth with a loud 'plop' . Danny opened his eyes and looked down to see her grinning at him.

"Lay back and relax." She said with a teasing smile, repeating his words back to her. With that she swallowed as much as him as she could, her hands twisting and pumping the part not covered with her mouth.

"Lace…baby…" Danny moaned as she sucked him hard. His hands reached out to grab the back of her head. His fingers tangling in her soft wavy curls. He moved his hips slightly to follow her pattern. It took everything in him not to plunge himself down her throat like he wanted. The image of burying himself deep down her throat caused him to jerk. Lacey pulled back just in time, following the movement. He was going to apologize but she just went right back to sucking him. The mixture of her tongue and hands and warm mouth was too much for Danny.

"Lacey, I'm about to come…" He whispered, his fingers tightening in her hair as his balls tightened. His body shook as he felt a surge of electricity shoot through his core. Pulling out of her, Danny grabbed Lacey's shoulders and lifted her up. Before she could open her mouth to protest, Danny had her pressed against the door, his mouth crashing against hers. He kissed her like a starved man, his hands gripping at her body, wanting to touch every part of her at once. Danny pressed his body against hers as he tugged down her pants. He trailed feverish kisses down her neck as his hand immediately slid between her legs. Her wetness coating his fingers as he rubbed her. His thumb caressing her already swollen numb.

Lacey parted her legs more as she kissed him hard, her hair covering their faces. Danny grunted approvingly as he grabbed her thighs, lifting her feet slightly off the ground. She pushed her hair back as she broke the kiss. "Condom?" she breathed.

"Fuck…" Danny whispered angrily. "Shit…" He buried his face in the crook of her neck. "It's in the room." He panted in disappointment. He pressed his throbbing erection against her belly. His hands running over her smooth ass. God he wanted her so badly. She was so wet and ready for him.

Lacey sighed. "Put me down." She whispered.

Danny protested but she wiggled out of his hold. She immediately slid down his body, hand gripping his hip tightly. She resumed what she was doing previously. Eagerly sucking him, the only goal in mind to make him come. It didn't take long as Danny put one hand on the door for support as the other cradled her head. He moaned her name loudly as he came in her mouth, throwing his head back. Enjoying the pleasure of shooting inside her.

Danny was panting desperately when Lacey stood up and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. He grabbed her and kissed passionately. They stumbled across the supply room because their pants were still down at their knees. Danny pulled her down top of him as he lowered himself to the floor. There were a lot of things they could without a condom.

* * *

Jo stared at her dinner tray, frozen in spot. She could barely breathe. She couldn't believe it.

"Why were you two late for dinner?" Phoebe asked Lacey and Danny. Lacey seemed to be glowing and Danny was staring at her like he was mesmerized.

Neither of them answered as they stared at each other, practically nose to nose. Breathing the same air.

"Hey Socio!" Phoebe yelled, using Archie's favorite nickname for Danny.

Danny and Lacey turned their attention to her. He gave her an annoyed look.

"Geez, you aren't the only two people in the room?" Phoebe asked.

"Jo what's wrong?" Lacey asked noticing her friend. She wasn't sure when Jo had sat down at the table. She'd disappeared after she'd told her to ask Danny to meet her in the supply room.

Jo looked up in surprise at Lacey. "I-uh-I saw somebody." She whispered.

"Who?" Phoebe asked.

Jo looked at Lacey urgently.

Lacey stood up. "You want to go to the bathroom?"

Jo nodded quickly.

"Is everything okay?" Danny asked reaching for Lacey's side.

Lacey nodded. "I'll see what's wrong." She said.

Rico rushed to their lunch table. "Oh my God, Lacey, Jo!" Rico yelled as he crushed into the table

Lacey and Jo stared at him in confusion.

"Your room!" He said in horror

"What happened to their room?" Danny asked.

"Their room is flooded." Rico said panting. He grabbed his chest, he'd ran all the way here. He wasn't the most athletic person.

"What?" Lacey and Jo screeched.

"I just saw it." He heaved. "Oh God…I think I'm having an asthma attack." He said clutching his chest.

"Where's your inhaler?" Danny asked rushing over to him as he dug in the boy's shirt pocket.

"Our room is flooded?" Jo asked in disbelief.

Right on cue. Lacey heard the click of a retainer behind her. She started to breathe heavily as she turned around slowly. Eloise and Doug were staring back at her. Her fists by her side, Lacey marched to their table. Danny handed Rico his Inhaler as he watched Lacey.

Lacey took a deep breath as she stood in front of them. The cafeteria grew silent. Jo rushed over to her side as she glared at Doug and Eloise.

"Did you guys flood our fucking room!" Jo asked outraged. She already had enough to worry about without knowing her room had just gotten flooded.

"We di-we-we didn't—do anything." Doug said pushing his glasses nervously up the bridge of his nose.

"Look your stupid little pranks aren't funny." Lacey said through clenched teeth. "Stop messing with us." She said glaring at Eloise.

"We-didn't-we didn't do anything." Doug spoke up again.

Eloise just stared up at Lacey, her eyes narrowed as she moved her tongue in her mouth. Lacey was about to step back, when Eloise clicked her retainer again.

Lacey's body tensed up, as she felt every nerve in her body. "Click that retainer one more time." She said in a low calm voice.

Eloise froze as she stared up at Lacey.

Danny rushed to Lacey's side, sensing the tension in her body. "Everything okay?" He asked rubbing her lower back.

The cafeteria stayed silent as all eyes were on them.

"Fucking morons." Jo said annoyed.

Lacey took Jo's hand. "Come on let's go." She took one step when she heard the undeniable click. Lacey's body stilled as her mind went blank. She slowly turned around and walked towards Eloise. Without a word, she grabbed the tray off the table, flipped the food off of it and without a moment's hesitation swung the tray across Eloise's surprised face.


	8. Chapter 8

"_Do you know why you're here?" Dr. Chandler asked gently._

_Lacey nodded as she wringed her fingers nervously. "Because I shot Mitch." She said her voice breaking. She looked down at the white tile floor. Her brain working over time as memories floated rapidly in front of her eyes. She shut her eyes tightly and shook her head. Her eyes opening as she looked up at Dr. Chandler with tears on the surface. "I don't—I don't know why I did that." She said her voice trembling._

_Dr. Chandler nodded as he wrote in his notepad. "The shock of seeing somebody you look up to and revere in such a position." He said._

_Lacey nodded, her neck barely moving._

"_The pressure of life." Dr. Chandler said. "I know people think that teenagers have it easy. But I think they have it the hardest of all."_

_Lacey looked up at him._

"_Trying to fit in, figure out who they are, who they want to be." Dr. Chandler remarked. He flipped through Lacey's file. "It's easy to get lost in the midst of it all." He nodded. "Especially if you're the eldest and you're neglected and your little sister receives all the attention."_

_Lacey shook her head. "I'm proud of Clara…I don't care about that."_

"_It may seem that way." Dr. Chandler said. "But subconsciously…without you knowing…."_

_Lacey shook her head adamantly. "I love my little sister." She whispered._

"_I know." Dr. Chandler said letting off a small smile. He flipped through more of his notes. "And there's the pressure of friends, school…." Dr. Chandler trailed off a little. "….ex-boyfriends."_

_Lacey lowered her eyes as her back stiffened._

"_All that can really take its toll on somebody who's used to having everything so perfect. I mean looking through all these events, it just seemed like so much happened to you in such a short time." Dr. Chandler said closing the file. "It's no wonder you cracked." He clasped his hands on the desk and sighed._

"_I'm fine." Lacey said raising her head as she clutched her jaw._

_Dr. Chandler nodded. "You know it's okay not to be fine." He said. "It's perfectly normal Lacey."_

_Lacey smiled and nodded. "I know…but I'm fine."_

"_Okay." Dr. Chandler said as he took out his tape recorder. "That's great Lacey." He tapped on his desk. "Let's see…why don't we talk about…." He eyed her carefully and then settled back in his seat. He tried to erase the pity from his eyes as he focused on her. "Tell me about your reaction to that sex tape that your boyfriend made."_

_Lacey's head shot up. "Wh-what?" she whispered, her voice trembling as her eyes filled with tears._

"_It says here, about a month before the incident with Mitch, a sextape was released among your peers. One that your ex- boyfriend filmed without your consent?" Dr. Chandler asked gently._

_Lacey felt as though she got drenched in ice cold water, as the memories floated by. She clasped her hands together as her fingers started shaking. She felt her brain began to throb again, emitting needles of pain through her body._

* * *

_Lacey froze as she looked up at the monitor. Her mouth dropped open as the tears poured down her face. Her moans could be heard all throughout the hallway. She couldn't breathe as she heard people snickering and laughing. They were staring at her in shock. She hated being the object of people's attention. Her hand gripping her book bag, she couldn't tear herself away from the screen. Where were the teachers, the security guard? Why was this even still showing on the screen right now? Yes the clip had been on for 15 seconds, but that was 15 seconds too long. 15 seconds turned into 20 into 30 of Jason pounding into her continuously. _

"_Oh my God…Lacey…" an all too familiar voice said in disgust behind her._

_Lacey turned around and came face to face with Rachel and Samantha, her two best friends._

"_You're such a fucking slut." Rachel said. "You two tape yourselves?"_

_Lacey shook her head as the tears poured down. The heat of shame rushing through her system. "I…I didn't…no…no I wasn't-"_

"_Oh my God, it just got sent to my phone." Samantha screeched as her phone went off._

_Lacey gasped as she turned around and ran smack into a hard body._

"_Hey baby." Jason said wrapping his arms around her._

_Lacey shoved him away. "How could you! What is this?" she screeched, the tears blurring her vision as she hit him again. "Why would you do that?"_

_Jason's hazel eyes twinkled at her. "Oh come on baby, you look hot."_

_Lacey gasped as her insides went cold. What was he talking about? This couldn't be happening. No not to her…this wasn't real._

"_We're like the next Kim Kardashian and Ray J…look at that ass." Jason said proudly._

_Lacey brought her hand back and slapped him with all her might. Jason stumbled back into his friends._

"_You fucking bitch." He said feeling the blood on his lip. His eyes blazed as he straightened up. "You're the one who wanted to film this!"_

_Lacey shook her head. "What?!" She cried in disbelief. "I never said that…"_

"_Fucking attention whore, now you're trying to act shy?" Jason demanded. "You were the one being slutty last night."_

"_I was drunk."Lacey said backing away. "Stop!" she said feeling everybody's eyes on her. This couldn't be happening. Not to her. No her boyfriends wouldn't do this. He wouldn't film something so intimate. She would never agree to that. She was dreaming. Lacey shut her eyes tightly as she shook her head. She felt the bile of disgust rise up in her throat. The snickers of people taunting her and catcalling. She had to be dreaming._

"_Yo, Lacey, you'll let me hit that from the back?"_

* * *

"_I don't….I don't remember." Lacey said softly. She looked down at the ground. "It was a misunderstanding and I don't know…I…I can't remember."_

_Dr. Chandler nodded. "Yeah…" He said softly. He gave Lacey a sad smile. "You want to know what I find interesting?" Dr. Chandler asked._

_Lacey looked up at him hesitantly._

"_I heard about the sex tape scandal through your mom…apparently, it was all swept under the rug…no matter how much your mom tried to prosecute it. I think they told her it was consensual and since both perpetrators were minors, they didn't want that to taint some records? Especially one of such a prospective football player." Dr. Chandler said._

_Lacey looked back down at the ground._

"_You want to know what else?" Dr. Chandler asked. _

_Lacey didn't answer as she twiddled her thumb._

"_I was trying to figure this out…but it seemed to slip me. Are Jason Santos and Mitch Morales related?" Dr. Chandler asked softly as he looked at her carefully. The kind of look you gave when you already knew the answer to your own question._

_Lacey held her breath as she stared back up at him. "I don't know…" she exhaled._

* * *

"I'm telling you, she barely touched her." Danny said defensively. "I was standing right there."

"Mr. Desai, that's enough." Dr. Walker said.

"I'm just saying the only traumatized person here is Miss. Porter." Danny continued. "I mean look at everything that happened to her this week. Eloise kept taunting her and pulling all these rather vicious tricks on her."

Lacey sat silently by Danny's side as she stared at him in awe. She didn't have to say one word as she watched him defend her to the two doctors sitting before them. She didn't even know how he'd managed to walk in with her. Having been sent here so many times, it must have felt like a second home. He'd turned a simple verdict into a courtroom, laying out the case before them, trying to reduce her 1 week punishment.

Lacey knew she was in trouble but she couldn't contain the joy she felt rising inside her. She'd never witnessed anybody defend her in her life. She took in his features, the way his mouth moved, the intensity in his eyes, the way he held himself. She gripped the arm of her chair. _What was wrong with her? Was she really getting aroused by watching Danny plead her case_.

"All I'm saying is that Eloise should be the one put away…that bitch is insane." Danny shrugged as he concluded his argument.

Dr. Walker rubbed his temple. "I don't even know why we're discussing this. I don't even know why you're here." He said exasperated.

"Dr. Walker." Danny said calmly, he turned and pointed at Lacey. "Look at her… she's a first time offender…she's scared out of her wits."

Lacey looked up to see Dr. Walker and Dr. Tang staring down at her. She lowered her eyes in shame.

"She's not me." Danny said. "She'll barely last a day in there. Do you want your only sane patient to actually go insane?" He demanded.

Dr. Walker stared at Danny in confusion, having been talked in circle. "I don't even-" He shook his head. "No Desai stop!" He said snapping out of whatever state he was in. "Eloise is the one in the nurse's office…getting stitches because her retainer slit her cheek…so unfortunately Miss Porter is in the wrong…"

Lacey looked up in panic and Dr. Walker faltered on his speech. Tears welled in the corner of her eyes as she bit down on lip. Danny hung his head, shaking it sadly.

"I guess with her friends dying lately…Miss. Porter was scared. She probably thought she'd be next. The flooding, the spiders…she didn't want to take her chances. Disable Eloise before Eloise eliminated her." Danny said. He looked up at Dr. Walker through hooded eyes. "You know Eloise…with her condition and everything. We all know why she got sent here…it's plausible. "

Dr. Tang and Dr. Walker looked at each other in hesitation.

"Okay Miss. Porter, since it's your first time and you've had unfortunate circumstances…2 days in solitary confinement."

Danny opened his mouth.

"Say one more word, Desai and I extend it to two weeks." Dr. Walker threatened.

Danny shut his mouth and looked up at the doctor innocently.

"You'll be escorted to the west wing. And you are to follow instructions." Dr. Walker said softening his voice.

Lacey nodded. "Yes sir…" she said softly.

"And somebody take Mr. Desai out of here." Dr. Walker demanded. "How did he even get here?"

"No need, I'll escort myself." Danny spoke up.

"I'll escort him out." Dr. Tang said happily as he moved from his chair.

Danny turned to Lacey and gave her two subtle thumbs up and winked at her. She didn't dare smile, but her eyes sparkled as she stared at him. He was extremely handsome right now and she had to catch herself from leaping at him.

"You come with me." Dr. Tang said as he turned Danny around. He reached up and grabbed the back of Danny's head. "Looks like somebody needs to get a trim." Dr. Tang said as his hands raked through the teen's soft hair.

Danny stared at Dr. Tang. "You're a sick man." He said.

* * *

Lacey hugged herself as she sat in the corner of her cell. She looked around at the white walls, the silence piercing through her mind. She held her head as she tried to think of something pleasant. Something that didn't define the loneliness and abandonment associated with this place. Something that didn't carve isolation into her very being. She pushed away the panic rising inside her. Think of something good…think of something good…think of…think of Danny. A smile crept on her lips as she remembered how he'd whispered to her to get one more hit in before the guards arrived. How he'd blocked Doug from getting up as she swung the tray again. The tension released from her body at the sharp impact. A wave of adrenaline coursed through her veins. The same adrenaline she got when she'd pulled the trigger.

* * *

Danny walked silently down the hallway. His step slowing down as he neared the nurse's office. He hesitated slightly as he stopped in front of the door. That's how Rico and Doug found him when they turned the corner. Doug ran to the nurse's door and put his arms around it, cowering as he stared at the floor.

"D-d-Danny…what are you doing here?" Rico asked.

Danny shrugged. "I wanted to ask her how she got the spiders in here." He said calmly.

"Sh-she didn't do it." Doug said defensively.

"Did you?" Danny countered as he took a step towards the shaking young teen.

"I di—I -"

"Don't lie to me." Danny said in low menacing voice. Even Rico took a step back, the Jell-o in his hand trembling.

Doug's breathing became shallower as he looked around the hallway in panic. He pushed his glasses up, his palms damp as big rolls of sweat rolled down his forehead. He did a quick nod and cringed waiting for the consequences.

Rico looked around in alarm as Danny grabbed Doug's collar and shoved him against the door.

"Do that shit to Lacey again and I'll make you sure that little gang you snitched on, knows exactly where you are." Danny whispered, his eyes darkening with intensity.

Doug shook his head rapidly. "Don't…please…I didn't want to do it…I just wanted to make Eloise happy."

Danny looked him over as his mind ran a mile a minute. He released the guy's shirt and patted his cheek a little hard for comfort. "It's okay." Danny said brushing Doug's shoulders. Doug stared at him in panic. "It's okay." Danny repeated as he reached up and fixed Doug's glasses. "You did it for your girlfriend…I admire that."

Doug nodded hesitantly as he stared at Danny in confusion. "You—you-you're not mad?" He whispered.

Danny revealed a brilliant smile as he put his arms around the trembling teens shoulder. "Oh I'm pissed." He said as he gripped Doug's arm and turned him around. "But we can fix that." He said. Danny turned to Rico and nodded. "I need to borrow your friend for a moment." He said.

Rico looked up in confusion. "B-bu-but-He won't talk Danny." He looked from Doug to Danny. "You said Eloise didn't want you talking to us." He said.

"Eloise…." Doug said pointing behind him. "Eloise won't be happy." Doug nodded at Danny. "I can't…I can't hang out with you guys."

"Eloise can wait. And if she has a problem she can take it up with me." Danny said forcing Doug to walk with him. "I need you to tell me something."

Doug gulped, with no choice but to follow.

"How did you get the spiders in here?" Danny asked. He grinned and patted Doug's head. "And what else do you have access to?"

* * *

Lacey banged her head softly against the wall. How did Danny do it in here all the time? The silence. How did he cope? What did he think about? It had only been a couple hours and already she needed somebody to talk to. She groaned. She never even got around to ask Jo what was bothering her. She wondered what it was. What had her so riled up, so confused? Lacey turned on her side as she stared up at the ceiling.

"_Daddy! Daddy! Clara's up can we go to the park now?" 7 year old Lacey asked happily as she ran into the kitchen._

_Samuel turned around in shock as he turned. He smiled nervously at his little girl as his hand went below the counter._

"_Uhm yeah Samuel." John said nervously as he got up and revealed himself from behind the counter. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "The pipes look fine." He grabbed his tool box and fumbled as he tried to zip everything back up, avoiding eye contact with the little girl."_

"_Good." Samuel said nodded stiffly. "I'll let you know…if anything else comes up."_

_Lacey stared curiously as John gave her father once last look and rushed out the house. "What's wrong with the pipes?" Lacey asked grabbing onto the stool, to climb up._

"_Nothing sweetheart." Samuel said quickly as he took his little girl's hand. "John took care of it."_

Lacey's hand froze midway through her waving at the ceiling at the memory that randomly surfaced itself.

* * *

Nurse Brenda pushed her red hair out of her face as she handed Eloise her painkillers. Eloise groaned as she opened her mouth in pain and accepted it. Brenda reached over and patted the young girl's hair. So the girl who did this to her, was the one that had grabbed Danny's attention. The Lacey girl never looked like the type, in fact Brenda never remembered associating with her, which wasn't unreasonable given how many nurses were in this place. But still. There must be something about her to have Danny's visits to his favorite nurse, non-existent ever since he asked for the drugs. Brenda narrowed her eyes as she smoothed Eloise's hair down. She'll give them a couple weeks, that poor unassuming little girl. Danny would come back to her soon enough. It'll only be a matter of time before something got him riled up. Brenda smiled, and when that happened her precious Danny got rough. He knew that she liked it rough, perfect way for him to let out steam. No other nurses could satisfy Danny like she could. They had an understanding. He'll be around.

Nurse Brenda reached around and grabbed the small box on the desk. "Oh Eloise look, somebody got you a present." She said. Eloise turned as she blinked in surprised.

"Must be from that boyfriend of yours." Brenda said winking.

Eloise tried to smile, but grimaced at the pain from the stitches. The medication hadn't completely set in yet.

Brenda opened the small box and tried not to cringe. It wasn't exactly her style but then again, the strange girl might like it. She took out the golden necklace and held it out to Eloise. "How pretty." She said. "It even has Rubies." She leaned over and unclasped it. "Here let me put this on for you." She said gently as she leaned over and put it around Eloise's neck.

* * *

Jo rubbed her temple as she stood in the check-up line. She must have been dreaming. That's the only logical explanation. Which would explain why she hadn't seen him again. She groaned. God she needed Lacey. She couldn't believe she had to sleep by herself in their new room. It was creepy and eerie and did not have the homey feeling their old room had. Jo crossed her arms stiffly. Thank God, Lacey was getting out tomorrow. It was just weird without her. In the session this morning, nobody said a word. All eyes rested on Eloise and Lacey's empty chairs. She'd glared at Doug for the remainder of the session, not understanding why Danny was being nice to the kid. When she'd cornered Desai about it, he'd shrugged and said Doug was just easily influenced, it had been Eloise's idea all along. Jo had watched Danny and Rico walk away in betrayal. Were they forgetting that Doug was half the reason Lacey was in solitary?

She'd turned around to Sarita and Phoebe who'd stared at her like she was a piece of dirt. She'd walked away and rolled her eyes. Without Lacey involved, there was not even a semblance of a friendship with those two girls.

"Next." Nurse Cloe said.

Jo sighed as she stepped up. Cloe extended her arm. "You know the drill Jo, lose the sweater." Jo wrapped the sweater tighter around her. Cloe rolled her eyes and yanked it down from the back. "You'll get it after check up." She replied as she tore the sweater off.

Jo resisted the urge to grab it. It had become her security blanket over the years. Nurse Cloe opened the door and short of shoved Jo inside.

"Stand on the scale." A strange voice said from the clipboard.

Jo narrowed her eyes as he moved to the scale. "Where's Dr. Young?" she asked.

The new doctor looked up and grinned. He was much younger than she'd expected. "Dr. Young is on leave. I'm one of the new doctors." He said looking her over. His eyes trailed from the top of her head to the soles of her feet. "I'm Dr. Evans." He said standing up. "But you can call me Scott." He said smoothly, his mouth curving into an intimidating grin.

Jo blinked at him. There was something off putting about this new young doctor. She stepped on her scale and sighed. "Whatever."

The door opened as nurse Cloe poked her head in. "Actually Dr. Evans…" she said smiling as she batted her eyelashes. "Dr. Lewis will relieve you, he just arrived."

"Thank you Cloe." Dr. Evans said winking at the nurse. He turned to Jo. "Well I guess we'll get better acquainted next time." He remarked.

"What the fuck does that mean?" Jo asked immediately putting her guard up. There was something eerily uncomfortable in his eyes.

"Sorry I'm late Scott." Somebody said the door opening. "My car wouldn't start."

Jo's heart stopped, as her mouth dropped. She would recognize that voice from anywhere.

Dr. Evans grinned as he handed the clipboard. "Be careful, she's a feisty one."

Dr. Lewis shook his head as he looked down and smiled. "Miss. Joanna Mast-" He didn't finish as his head immediately shot up and turned to the back of the room. His eyes widened as Jo stared back at him. She couldn't move. "Jo?" He said in surprise.

"Tyler…." Jo whispered clutching her chest.

* * *

_It's so suffocating_. Lacey thought as she stared at the white wall. What was the point of putting them in such a room? She reached up and pressed her hand against the surprisingly warm tile. To make them contemplate what they've done? To make them regret? Lacey sighed. What if it only brought up more of their demons? More of what they wanted to keep buried so deep inside.

"_I'm trying so hard!" Samuel shouted._

"_You're not trying at all!" Judy screamed back. "They need their father."_

"_I'm supporting this family, the best way I know how." Samuel retorted turning his back to his wife._

"_No!" Judy said pointing a shaking finger at him. "You're not. You're going on business trips, coming in all hours of the nights. I have to fucking make excuses for you-"_

"_I didn't ask for this!" Samuel hollered back._

_Lacey watched her drunken father stumble around his office._

_Judy walked up to him, brought her hand back and slapped him across the face. "You think I did?" she demanded. "You think I just fucked myself?"_

"_You could have aborted." Samuel said._

_Judy gasped as she stepped back._

"_We were so young Judith. We weren't in love." Sam said in defeat as he slumped down in his chair._

_Lacey stepped away from the door. Her mind going blank as she fell back into the darkness._

"_Are they fighting again?" Clara's sleepy voice called from the top of the stairs._

_Lacey looked up. "Go back to sleep Clara…" she whispered_.

She heard the door open and she turned around. Nurse Kelly smiled as she entered the room with a tray. "Your dinner." She said gently.

"Thank you." Lacey said walking over to her and accepting it.

"Just a couple more hours and you should be out of here." The petite nurse said warmly. Lacey looked up at her and smiled.

"Yeah…It's really lonely here." She admitted.

Kelly smiled as she looked over the young lady. She reached in her pocket and took out a small package and a note. "This is for you."

Lacey looked up in surprised as she extended her hand. Kelly dropped the small package of red vines and the folded paper. "Thanks." She whispered. She resisted the urge to rip open and devour the candy.

The nurse nodded and turned around. "I'll be back in half an hour to get the tray."

Lacey nodded happily as she clutched the gift to her chest. She sat back down on the floor and ripped the package, forgetting all about her dinner. She immediately inserted the red stringed candy in her mouth as she unfolded the note.

_I miss you_

* * *

Sarita sat up in her bed as she watched Phoebe swipe the door. "Where are you going?" she asked. She wasn't even going to bother asking where Phoebe got a badge to unlock their door.

"I just wanna get some fresh air." She said, startled that Sarita had woken up.

"With who?" Sarita asked.

"With nobody." She whispered defensively. With that she stepped outside, leaving the door slightly opened. Sarita threw her covers off and got out of bed. She stared through the ajar door as Phoebe walked quickly down the vacant hallway. Opening the door wider, Sarita stepped a foot outside. Pausing slightly, she stared down the hallway. Retreating her foot, she stepped back inside and slammed the door shut.

* * *

Jo sat up on her bed, unable to sleep. She ran her fingers through her tangled blond stands nervously.

"_What are you doing here?" she asked when she'd recovered enough to speak._

_Tyler blinked as he gave off a shy smile. "I-I applied after my internship. It took a couple months…but…here I am."_

_Jo pursed her pink lips as she looked down in distraught. Wishing she had her yellow sweater, she wrapped her arms around herself. "Are you going to check the scale or not?" she asked roughly, her eyes not meeting his._

_Tyler moved quickly. "Yeah, yeah…of course…" He said breathlessly. He looked down as he jotted the measurement. "You lost weight." He remarked._

_Jo stepped off and made her way to the small cot. Not looking at him, she climbed up and laid down, for her routine check-up. Tyler stared at her with a soft smile on his lips. "It's really nice to see you." He remarked._

_"Dr. Lewis, I'm sure I'm not the only patient on the list." Jo said ignoring her beating heart. "So can we please get on with this?"_

Jo rubbed her face as she focused back on her room. She tore her covers off as she placed her legs over her bed. Her eyes shifting to the locked door. Her heart started pounding. She ran her hands over the comfort of her yellow sweater. Her eyes trained on the door as her hand slid into the pocket of her sweater. Fingers roaming over the smooth plastic material inside.

* * *

Rico turned off the bathroom lights and closed the door behind him. "He-hey Danny do you wanna-" His voice trailed off as he looked at his roommates empty bed. He walked across the room and sat on the edge of his bed. He stared across at Danny's bed. His eyes slowly lifted up to look at the clock. Shifting downward, he turned his head to look at their locked door.

* * *

Lacey was roused awake by the muffled voices she heard outside her room. She sat up and rubbed her neck, a slight pain shooting up to her temple. This cot was nothing like the bed she'd gotten used to. She probably would feel more comfortable on the ground.

"45."

"45? Come on...this is my job on the line. I said 15 kid."

Lacey stood up and made her way quickly to the door.

"45."

"25."

"45."

"I can't do that. That camera…that one and that one are turned this way." The voice said still a little muffled, but with her ear pressed to the door, Lacey could hear.

"2 hours."

Lacey heard the man laugh. The other voice was a little harder to hear but she was pretty sure she knew who it was. But the question would be…what was he doing here?

"and an extra grand."

The laughter stopped abruptly. A couple extra words were exchanged in a lower voice, so she wasn't able to hear.

Hearing the click of her door, she took a couple steps back. Danny walked through the door, closing it behind him as he stared up at Lacey. "Fancy meeting you here." He said lightly, his eyes bright as he smiled at her.

Lacey smiled back shyly as she clasped her hands behind her back. "Did you just buy your way in here?" She asked swinging her body subtly.

Danny looked at her in confusion. "What?" he asked dramatically. "Paul and I go way back."

Lacey smiled as she ran up to him. Her hands reached up to hold his neck as she kissed him. She could feel his pulse against her palm pumping really fast. "I missed you too." She whispered.

Danny's arm wrapped around her waist as he pulled her body to him. His eyes closing as he kissed her again. Lacey's arms slid around his neck as she arched up for the kiss. There was a certain hunger and urgency in the way he moved his lips against hers. His arm around her waist dropping as his hand cupped her ass, giving it a firm squeeze as he once again pushed her hips against his. Moaning into her mouth as his hand started to roam.

Lacey pulled away slightly, their lips lingering on the other as their warm breaths hit the other's chin. "What are you doing here?" she whispered, one hand slowly sliding down his thick neck. Her fingers leaving in it's wake a fiery trail of nerves.

Danny kept his eyes locked with hers as he steadied his breathing. Without verbally responding, his hands once again ran over her ass before pressing her into him. His erection digging into her belly. He knew she could feel him, every inch of him. And he wouldn't have it any other way. His breathing got shallower as he brought his hands up and cupped her face.

"I tried to go to sleep." He whispered as his fingers slide down her cheeks. "But I couldn't stop thinking about you." Danny lowered his hands, resting them on her chest. He closed his eyes as he brought his forehead against hers. "I couldn't stop." He whispered as he cupped her breasts, giving a couple firm squeezes through the cotton night gown she wore.

Lacey closed her eyes as her fingers tangled in his loose hair. A soft moan escaping her lips as she rubbed her body in a slow circle against him.

Danny cupped her face again as he opened his eyes, his breathing heavy. "You don't know how much I want you." He whispered. His pupils dilating right before her eyes.

"Show me." Lacey moaned. Her lips parted as she stared up at him. She took a step back as she clamped her thighs together in an effort to alleviate the pulsing sensation between her legs. The pool of liquid sliding down her thigh.

Danny grabbed the hem of his shirt and yanked it off in one swift motion. He dropped his shirt and pushed his hair out of his face as he licked his bottom lip. His eyes never once leaving hers. But Lacey's eyes traveled. Yes it did. From his smooth chest, down to his lightly sculpted abs. she bit down on her bottom lip hard as her eyes continued it's descent, following his v-cut and the happy trail coming to an abrupt halt at his pants. Lacey swayed in anticipation as she stared at the tent formed at his crotch. Her sweaty palms gripped the sides of her nightgown as she waited.

Danny grinned knowingly as he pushed down his pants. Lacey gasped as he bent down and slowly took it off. His pants now having joined his shirt. She walked over to him, her eyes never once leaving his erect member. Her mouth going dry as an overwhelming need raised inside her. She stood in front of him and brought her hands up. Without a moment's hesitation Danny reached over and grabbed her nightgown, pulling it swiftly over her body. The cotton material had yet to touch the floor as their bodies mashed together. Lacey pressing herself against his warm frame as her mouth devoured him. Sucking on his lip and tongue as she grinded against him. Her body burning even more where his hands gripped. And right now he gripped her upper thighs as he lifted her up. Lacey immediately wrapped her legs around his waist. Her hips bucking as she groaned into his mouth.

Danny held her neck as he broke the kiss. "How much do you want me Lace?" Danny asked breathlessly. His lips plump from her attacks, his eyes dark with desire as his arms held her in place. "As much as I want you?" He pleaded.

Lacey panted as she moved his hair out of his face. "More." She replied against his lips as she rocked her body. "Much, much more Danny." She moaned. Lacey bent down and kissed his neck as her hand dropped in between their bodies. Her fingers wrapping against his warm thick member. She closed her eyes as she stroked him. Danny grunted in her ear as his hand cupped her bare ass. Lacey moved her head and kissed him as she shifted her hips. Lifting up as she positioned him. Her kisses deepening as she slid down on him. Hugging him tightly as he filled her inch by inch. She spread her thighs further apart as she moved to accommodate him. Danny kissing her desperately as he sunk further into her. They held each tightly, their hips stilled as they kissed. Each enjoying the feel of their union, engraving it into memory. It wasn't until Lacey moved her hips that the spell broke. The urgency returning, their kisses following the pattern of their hips as their hands moved over each others body.

Lacey broke the kiss for air as she pressed her forehead against his. Her harsh breathing in tune with Danny as he walked them towards her cot. But when Lacey pressed her ass down, he knew he wouldn't make it all the way over there. Holding her body, he bent his legs as he descended to the floor. Lacey rocked her hips, never breaking tune with his thrusting as her back hit the cold floor. But she didn't care, she barely felt the coldness as her body overheated. Unable to hold back her moans and pants as her body responded to Danny. He kissed her to quiet her down as he sped up his hip movement. Lacey grabbed his firm ass, needing something to hold on to. Her body shaking as his hand slipped in between their bodies. She wondered if he knew his dick was stimulation enough, his added hand would be the death of her. She moved her head and bit down on his shoulder as his thumb applied pressure to her swollen numb.

Lacey gasped as she shot up. Her body withering, sweat dripping down her forehead. She panted as she looked around her empty room. Her hand slid out her drenched underwear as she fell back on her cot. God it had felt so real. She shut her eyes and hit the wall in anger. _Why did it have to be a dream?_ _She wanted him_.

* * *

Eloise opened her eyes when she felt a presence. Her eyes shifted in the dark, but she couldn't make out anything. "Wh-whose iss ittt?" she mumbled, unable to speak louder. Why the hell had she agreed to sleep in the nurse's room overnight. Her palms started to sweat as fear over took her. She reached over to pull off her sheet, when she was shoved back roughly. A pillow immediately placed over her face. Eloise immediately wailed her arms, but the pressure was strong. Her breathing caught in her throat as she tried to shake her head. But the more she moved, the more the pillow was pressed into her face. The panic having used up her breath, her body started to weaken. The fight slowly leaving her body.

* * *

Danny put out his cigarette and crushed it under his feet. Taking one last look at the starry sky, he turned around and walked back inside. Locking the door behind him as he jogged down the stairs. He slid the badge and walked through the double doors. He quietly made his way down the hallway and turned the corner to his room. Pulling out the badge, he slid it through the door and entered. Closing it quietly behind him.

Rico looked up from placing his shoes at the side of the bed.

"Coming from somewhere?" Danny asked him as he made his way to his bed.

Rico shook his head. "I couldn't sleep so I decided to fix the room."

Danny slumped on his bed and sighed loudly.

"Were you with Lacey?" Rico asked softly.

"I wish…." Danny murmured as he closed his eyes.


	9. Chapter 9

"_So Rico…" Dr. Chandler said sitting back in his seat. "How was your visit with your mom?"_

_Rico scratched his head. "Good…good." He answered nodding. "It went well."_

"_You came back earlier than we expected…you were supposed to be gone a week…enjoy your family and friends."_

_Rico shrugged as he tapped his chair nervously. "I don't—I don't really have any friends outside." He said nervously. He swallowed hard as he stared up at the ceiling. "Mom and -they were busy…busy…so I-I just…I wanted to come back."_

"_So you have friends here?" Dr. Chandler asked as he twirled his pencil._

_Rico looked around the room nervously. He fidgeted in his seat. "Yeah…friend…friends…" He wiped the sweat from his forehead with the back of his hands. "Is it hot?" He asked tugging on his shirt._

"_Who are your friends Rico?" Dr. Chandler questioned._

_Rico rubbed his sweaty palms against his white cotton clad thighs. He exhaled deeply. "Danny…Jo, Lacey, Doug sometimes when Eloise isn't around…Sarita I think…Pheebs…Pheobe I mean." He answered. Gripping his pants. "I think…I think they're my friends…Danny's my friend." He looked up at the ceiling and shot up out the chair._

_Dr. Chandler looked up at the ceiling slowly. "Do you see anything?"_

_Rico shut his eyes and started patting his temple rapidly._

"_Have you been taking your medication?" Dr. Chandler asked as he quickly started writing notes. "Are you hearing voices again? What are they saying?"_

_Rico sat back in the chair calmly and opened his eyes. He gave Dr. Chandler a small smile. "A friend is really important. Everybody needs one. That's what I've learned these past couple years. They keep you grounded and sane."_

_Dr. Chandler put his pen down._

"_I don't think I need the medication." Rico said. "Nobody else is taking theirs. I'm fine."_

"_Yes Rico but nobody else has-" Dr. Chandler trailed off as he saw the panic appear in Rico's eyes._

"_Ha-has what?" Rico asked softly, his voice trembling._

"_The dreams…the nightmares." Dr. Chandler answered. "It's just to calm your mind a little bit."_

* * *

"_John get our son out of there!"_

"_Stop telling me what to do Meredith." John demanded as he secured the lock on the box. "It's a technique I read in one of the German books."_

_There was crying and banging from the inside. "Get me out! Get me out!"_

_Meredith ran to the box. "John enough!" she demanded as she pushed him away. She pulled on the chains unsuccessfully. "Are you okay sweetheart?" she whispered to the box. "Momma's going to get you out of there."_

"_I'm sorry…I'm sorry...please, let me out!...let me out please…I can't breathe."_

"_You can breathe son, it's all in your head." John said nodding. "Just ignore all the-_

"_Give me the keys!" Meredith demanded as she whirled around to her husband._

_John gave his wife a weary glance as he pocketed the key. "I'm the doctor here Meredith…not you." He gave her a curt nod and walked away. Ignoring his little boy's plea for freedom._

* * *

_Rico stared at the ground, his fingers digging into the palm of his hands. He could smell blood…he could still smell the blood._

"_Rico?" Dr. Chandler asked slowly as he stood up from his desk._

_Rico looked up. "I like the nightmares." He answered._

* * *

"There you go." Nurse Kelly said smiling brightly as she finished brushing Lacey's hair.

Lacey blinked as she stared at herself in the mirror. "It was really looking like a bird's nest huh?" She joked softly as she ran her hand through her loose curly hair.

Nurse Kelly waved her comment aside. "Nonsense, you just needed to tidy up a bit." She placed the brush under her arm and reached for her clipboard. "So no more fights right Miss. Porter."

Lacey nodded quickly. "No more…absolutely." She said nervously smoothing her fingers one over the other.

"Well Eloise won't be a problem anymore." Nurse Kelly whispered under her breath. She looked up. "We have to get your check up and then you can rejoin your friends."

A big sigh of relief left her lips, causing Nurse Kelly to smile, revealing perfectly straight white teeth.

"I can't wait to see them." Lacey admitted as she nervously brought her hand up to chew on her thumb fingernail. She hadn't done that since she was a kid. That's what two days in this place did to her. Those all consuming four walls seemed to want to eat her alive. She'd never wanted freedom, as much as she wanted it now. Nurse Kelly reached up and gently brought Lacey's hand down from her mouth. "Sorry." Lacey whispered as she held her own hand tightly.

Nurse Kelly gave her a reassuring smile as she turned around and opened the door to the cell block. Lacey followed behind her, inhaling deeply the fresh scent of freedom.

"Ready to see a special someone?" Nurse Kelly asked her green eyes twinkling as she turned her attention to Lacey.

Lacey blushed as she looked down at the ground. Watching her feet take steps in the comfortable white slip on shoes.

"He would not stop asking me about you that little rascal." Nurse Kelly said pleasantly.

Lacey looked up at the endearing way Nurse Kelly talked about Danny. Her eyes shifted as she wondered if she too was on the list of nurse conquests he'd taken. Nurse Kelly turned around and caught Lacey's gaze. A relaxed smile appeared on her lips as though she understood the young teen's dilemma. Lacey looked away slightly uncomfortable. An unnecessary ting of jealousy rising inside her.

Nurse Kelly chuckled as she led them down the hallway. "If you're wondering if I slept with your boyfriend. The answer is no."

Lacey's head shot up in surprise. Her eyebrows furrowing in confusion. _Why wouldn't she_?

This time Nurse Kelly did laugh as she adjusted her honey blond hair in it's ponytail. "Not only would it be illegal since he's a minor…not that that seems to stop some people. But he's not exactly my type." She then turned to Lacey, her eyes softening as she looked her over.

"I thought he was everybody's type." Lacey remarked, her shoulders relaxing at the revelation. She'd already like Nurse Kelly, but her appreciation shot up tenfold in a matter of seconds. The reason as to why, she tried her best to keep it hidden inside her. There was no reason for her to be so thrilled at the fact that she'd found one less person that didn't quite end up on Danny's list. "Plus he's not my boyfriend." She added softly as an afterthought.

Nurse Kelly smiled as she swiped the badge and they entered another corridor. "I don't think he knows that." She whispered jokingly.

Lacey giggled as they stepped into another room.

"Lacey Porter." Nurse Cloe said taking Nurse Kelly's clipboard.

Lacey nodded.

"I'll go back to assisting Dr. Chandler." Nurse Kelly said relinquishing the duty to somebody else. She reached out and patted Lacey's arm. "You'll be fine…no more fights." She warned.

Lacey nodded and smiled as she watched Nurse Kelly disappear.

"Step inside Miss. Porter, Dr. Evans should be waiting for you." Nurse Cloe said bored as she looked over the clipboard.

"Dr. Evans?" Lacey asked in confusion. "What happened to Dr. Young?"

Nurse Cloe rolled her eyes and sighed. "I've been answering that question for two days. Who cares?" she remarked as she nudged Lacey forward. "Go inside and get your check up."

Lacey narrowed her eyes at the overweight nurse. She always looked like she'd rather be somewhere else. Well that wasn't fair because everybody in this place looked like they'll rather be somewhere else but here. She opened the door and stepped in. "Lacey Porter." She said announcing herself as she put up her wrist to show her band.

A young looking guy at the desk looked up , looked down and then looked up again quickly. His eyes rested on her as he scanned her profile. A small smile coming to his lips as he stood up slowly. "Ah yes…the bad girl." He remarked. He walked over to her. "I'm Dr. Evans…but you dearie can call me Scott."

Lacey blinked at him. "I'm not bad." She said. She stepped away from the door when he got closer. Dr. Evans reached over and closed the door shut. "It was just a little misunderstanding." She said softly. She moved again, wondering why he chose to stand so close. She took a couple more steps, her hands by her side as she avoided his gaze. She looked around the room, her eyes landing on the scale. "Should I go weigh myself?" she asked pointing to the corner.

"Why yes of course." Dr. Evans said smiling brightly. "By all means." He spread out his arms for her to walk. Lacey took two cautious steps watching him as she felt a strange uneasiness crawl up her skin. She shook it away as she turned around and walked to the scale.

Dr. Evans grinned as he watched her ass in those pants that were two sizes too big for her. She could use something a little more fitting. He chuckled to himself as he clasped his hand behind his back and walked over to his new patient.

* * *

Jo tucked her hair successfully behind her ear as she stared at the ground. Her heart pounding, her mind racing. "Why didn't you ever come visit?" She asked, unable to look up at him. "You didn't write…call or anything." She said her blue eyes finally lifting. Looking at him through what seemed like watery lenses. "I called you a couple times…and then that one time that girl picked up." Jo shifted her eyes. "I never called you again."

Dr. Lewis ran his hand over his buzz cut. "It wasn't supposed to…." He took a deep breath as he shook his head. "I wasn't…" He paused as he tried to find the words, his hand clenching and unclenching nervously. He looked past her shoulders as he stared down the empty hallway. "I knew better." He said softly. He bowed his head in shame. "I took advantage of you-

"You didn't take advantage of me." Jo spoke up passionately.

"You were weak, you were vulnerable…I shouldn't have…" He ran his hand over his face. Tyler shut his eyes tightly and then opened them up again. His blue eyes piercing into hers. "I should have kept it professional." He replied. "I never should have touched you." He whispered.

Jo scoffed as she looked away. "At least have the fucking balls to tell me!" she demanded. She pointed at him accusingly. "You left without so much as a word…you left me thinking that there was hope." Her voice got louder. "If you just wanted a motherfucking fuck session you should have told me!" she yelled pushing his shoulder.

"Jo…Jo…" Tyler said softly, looking down the hallway. He reached out to grab her shoulder but she shoved him away.

"No but you said stuff…you made it seem like there was a possibility!" She yelled unaware that tears were streaming down her face. "And I believed you…I fucking believed you, because I wanted too…" she said crying.

Tyler grabbed her arms and pulled her to him.

"No let me go!" Jo demanded, her palms up and shoving at his chest.

But he didn't. Dr. Lewis wrapped his arms around her and held her tighter. His head bowing to press against hers. "I'm sorry…I'm so sorry…" He murmured. His eyes closed as he pressed her warm tear stained cheek against his own. "I'm sorry." He whispered. His hands rubbing her back as he pressed her as close to him as he could.

"Shove those sorrys up your ass." Jo hiccupped. She tried to bring her hand up to wipe her eyes but Tyler was hugging her too tight. She tried to move but couldn't. He held her tighter and she could hear his unceasing whispers of sorry. She stopped crying as her senses came back to her. Moving her head she was face to face with his neck. Her eyes blurring again, she pressed her wet nose against his neck, inhaling his scent once again.

Tyler pulled back slowly. His hands reaching up to cup her face. His crystal blue eyes searching hers. He blinked away tears. His thumb brushed her cheek softly as his fingers got tangled in her frizzy mane. "I've spent months convincing myself that I'd temporarily lost my mind with you."

Jo's face scrunched up in confusion.

"But when I met you, I knew what I was doing." Tyler said softly. "I knew you were young, I knew you were vulnerable…" His swallowed hard. "But I knew I was attracted to you." He released her face, his hands dropping to his side as he looked down in guilt. "I thought the two weeks would be okay." He admitted. "I thought we'd both be able to go our separate ways and act like it never happened."

Jo crossed her arms across her chest as she took a step back from his embrace. She hadn't realized though he'd released her, she was still breathing the exact same air as him. "Just like an asshole." Jo remarked.

Tyler chuckled as he looked up sadly. "I couldn't stop thinking about you Jo…" He whispered shaking his head. "I tried." Tyler sighed as he leaned against the wall. "God knows I tried…I could have worked anywhere else." He threw his hands up in surrender. "But in my sick twisted mind, I thought maybe…maybe you'd still be here…maybe you'd want to see me…" Tyler looked down at the ground. "Maybe you'd even smile at me one day…"

Jo stared up at the ceiling and huffed loudly. "Shut-up." She muttered.

Tyler sat up mouth agape. "Jo I'm being honest here. I—"

Jo grabbed his face and smashed her lips against his. Tyler held her hip in surprise as he pulled back. "Jo we can't." He whispered.

"So what the fuck were you just talking about?" she asked exasperated.

Tyler opened his mouth to reply but nothing came out. He shut his mouth and grabbed her head, bringing her lips firmly back against his.

* * *

Lacey hands gripped the chair tightly as she stared at the lady in fear. This new lady apparently was sent over by Dr. Rollins himself to check out his institution since he was out of the country. Three deaths in such a short time was cause for alarm. He didn't want it to get out and affect his financial situation. Apparently he'd hired a private investigator to quickly wrap up any loose ends where there might be. After Regina's death, Archie and Eloise were deemed suicidal which was not strange in a mental institution but Dr. Rollins still had a reputation to uphold.

"I didn't even know she was dead ma'am." Lacey answered as she watched the lady pace back and forth as she flipped through Lacey's file.

"But it is utterly convenient don't you agree?" Ms. Rossi asked as she stood in front of Lacey. "That you would get in a fight with her and then bam she winds up dead." She grabbed the arms of Lacey's chair and leaned forward, her nose just inches from the teenage girl.

Lacey shrugged. "I guess…" she whispered. "But I was in solitary."

"Maybe that was your plan." Ms. Rossi said pressing her nose against Lacey.

Lacey blinked as she moved her head back. _Did this woman not have any notion of personal space?_

"Maybe you knew getting locked up would through everybody off your scent."

Lacey eyed the woman like she'd grown three heads. "What?" she asked in disbelief.

"Don't play dumb with me!" Ms. Rossi said slamming her desk. Lacey jumped about five feet in the air. She whirled her head around and looked at Dr. Chandler and Nurse Kelly in panic.

"Ms. Rossi…I think that's enough." Dr. Chandler said moving quickly from the back of the room. "Remember we said a lot of different noise can alert our patients…slamming the desk is the number one noise." He said.

Nurse Kelly rushed over to Lacey's side and grabbed her arm. "I think Lacey's done here." She said beckoning for the scared girl to rise. "Come on Lacey let's go."

Lacey didn't have to be told twice as she let Nurse Kelly usher her to the door.

"I'm just trying to save all your asses from losing your job." Ms. Rossi yelled. "Dr. Rollins is not happy!" she slammed the desk again before turning around and sinking into the seat. She snapped her finger. "Go get me that insolent boy again."

* * *

Lacey sighed as she leaned against the wall. She couldn't believe it, she'd looked for him everywhere for hours and yet nothing. She tried to hide her frustrations as she crossed her arms across her chest. She didn't know why she'd thought he'd be waiting for her with open arms as soon as she got out. Just because she couldn't wait to see him, didn't mean he was doing the same thing.

She ran her fingers nervously through her hair. Was he hiding from her? The fact that nobody even knew of his whereabouts was driving her insane. Lacey groaned as she hit her head against the wall. She was going to go nuts thinking about him. She'd been so happy at the thought of seeing him. The first thought that came to her mind when she walked out of that cell was about him. About hugging him and kissing him and…Lacey looked around the hallway as though the few people roaming around could read her mind. She straightened up her posture as she made her way to her room. But she'd seriously been thinking about him nonstop. This had to be the longest they'd ever gone without speaking to one another. Lacey brought her hand up and chewed on the nail of her thumb again. Was he with somebody else? Her mind wandered. Had he gotten bored of her already? Lacey wailed as she brushed her hands over her face. She needed to get a hold of herself. _Fuck, she shouldn't have started thinking so much about him_. She hit the wall.

"Ouch." She said rubbing her knuckles. Troy passed by her and gave her a confused look. "What?" Lacey asked. "You'd never seen anybody hit the wall before?"

Troy scurried away but Lacey put her hands over her face. "Oh my God what's happening to me?" she whispered. Her body was full on anxiety mode. She couldn't shake it. She was on edge. She shook her hands to try to get some feelings back into it. Lacey stopped walking and took a couple deep breaths and exhaled slowly. If she started acting like this after only two days of solitary…did that make her crazy? Everybody else she knew went for days and they always came out unscathed.

"Lacey!"

Lacey looked up and a big grin appeared on her face. "Jo!" she screamed. The two girls ran to each other, clashing in the other's arms, jumping for joy. "I missed you so much!"

"I missed you too!" Jo screeched as she wrapped her arms around her friend pulling her into a bear hug.

Lacey laughed as they slowly parted.

"It was scary sleeping without you." Jo said.

"I'm never going back there again." Lacey admitted. "I think I came back a tad bit more fucked up."

Jo laughed as she hugged Lacey again. "Join the club. You're an official mental case."

Lacey shook her head as she tried not to laugh. "That's not funny." She protested. She grabbed Jo's arm. "Did you hear what happened to Eloise?"

Jo nodded. "Yeah one of the doctors found her in the morning. She suffocated."

Lacey's mouth dropped open. "Oh my God why would anybody-" Lacey paused. "Well I see why somebody would but-"

Jo chuckled. "At least you don't have to worry about her anymore."

Lacey looked around. "This is crazy." She told her best friend.

Jo shrugged as she spread her arms. "Look around you Lacey…" she said turning around. "Nothing but crazy…"

Lacey shook her head. "I guess…." She muttered. She linked arms with Jo. "I just came back from a meeting with the scariest-"

"Ms. Rossi?" Jo asked cutting her off.

Lacey nodded.

"Yeah she got on everybody." Jo stated. She put her finger next to her ear and turned it around rapidly and mouthed 'crazy'. "Especially Danny."

"Danny?" Lacey asked quickly. "What happened to Danny, I've been looking for him all day."

Jo sighed as she turned to Lacey. "He got in trouble." She said.

Lacey's face fell. "For what?" she asked softly.

Jo shrugged. "He gets in trouble for everything." She said. "But I think this time is because he was giving Ms. Rossi a lot of smart ass responses."

Lacey groaned as the girls resumed walking. "So he's in solitary?" she said hating the way the sentence felt on her tongue.

Jo shook her head. "Worse." She said. "Apparently she's allowed to give out those old school punishments…"

Lacey stopped walking. "Old school punishments?" she asked slowly, too scared to even utter the sentence loudly.

Jo nodded. She bit her lip and sighed. "Look Lacey…" she started off. "Danny's been really bad the past two days…"

"What do you mean by bad?" she asked.

Jo looked reluctant to tell as she looked around the hallway. "I don't know…" she whispered.

"Jo…" Lacey said. "You're my friend, you have to tell me."

"There's the Danny that he is when he's with you." Jo said swallowing hard. "And there is the Danny that may or might not have been caught…" Jo hesitated as she looked down at the floor.

"May or might not have been caught what?" Lacey asked impatiently as she felt the panic rise in her throat.

"Shifting pills around." Jo said guiltily. "He might have a group of people he supplied to."

"What?" Lacey said. She stared at her friend trying to figure it out. "How is that even possible?"

Jo ran her hands through her hair nervously. "I also may or might not have also been getting a couple for myself."

"Jo!" Lacey yelled. "You said you were done with that."

"I know!" Jo said. "And Danny wouldn't give me anymore…the bastard cut me off."

"That's a good thing." Lacey said. "Wait so how did he get in trouble? How did they find out? Did-so you sold him out?"

Jo's eyes opened in horror. "What no! He's my best friend!" she yelled.

Lacey nodded quickly. Of course Jo wouldn't sell him out.

"You know Ramone? The one with the weird shoulder tick?" Jo whispered. Lacey nodded. "Well apparently he got greedy and started foaming at the mouth and shit…Danny had to tell the doctors what he gave him. Danny liked Ramone so he didn't want the asshole to die. Had it been somebody else he said he wouldn't have said a word."

"I go away for two days and all hell breaks loose?" Lacey asked in shock.

Jo grabbed her friends' hand and hurries her down the hallway towards the room. "There's more."

"I don't think I can handle more." Lacey said her mind racing to Danny and what Ms. Rossi's idea of old school punishment could entail. She was having a hard time imagining that it could be anything legal. _What were they doing to her Danny?_

"You know how I told you I saw somebody?" Jo whispered.

Lacey nodded. "Yeah, I meant to ask you about that." Lacey said. "Who was it?"

"Have you met the new doctor?" Jo asked.

Lacey's mouth dropped. "Oh my gosh please tell me it wasn't him."

Jo looked up in surprise. "Yeah…it's him." She said softly.

"He's a complete slime ball…" Lacey said shuddering. "I don't know he's just really…really weird."

"No he's not." Jo said defensively. "Tyler's not like that."

"Tyler?" Lacey said shaking her head. "You mean Scott…Dr. Evans?"

"Eeewww what the fuck? No!" Jo said looking at Lacey in horror.

Lacey sighed. "Thank God…"

"That dude has creep written all over him." Jo said in disgust.

"Did his hands linger on you too?" Lacey asked. "And he just kept staring…"

Jo shook her head. "No…Tyler did my check up."

Lacey's eyes softened as she smiled at her friend. "I haven't seen Tyler yet?" she nudged Jo. "So what's up with that?"

Jo sighed. "I don't know what he wants." She said. "He says one thing and then does something else and then says something else…"

"But he's here." Lacey said cutting her off with a big smile. Jo looked up at Lacey. "He's here Jo…that counts for something."

* * *

Lacey grudgingly fixed her night gown as she sat on top of her bed. Her fingers absently raking through her hair. She hadn't seen him once today. Not even a glimpse. Sitting in the cafeteria amidst the whispers and stares of the other patients, she'd felt abandoned. She knew had he been there, all she would have to do is reach for his hand under the table, or turn her head to see him smile at her and everything would be better. But no, she was forced to hear how half the patients, Doug included thought she'd killed Eloise. The stares were plenty. Most of them out of fear, some out of awe. Even the nurses were talking, linking her behavior to her involvement with Danny. She wanted to stand up and yell that they needed to mind their own damn business. But she didn't have Danny as a pillar there. So she sat quietly next to Jo…both of them their minds far, thinking of different men.

"Thinking about Danny?" Jo asked fluffing her pillow.

Lacey sighed. "I just haven't seen him in so long."

Jo chuckled.

Lacey smiled shyly. "I know…I know…I just…I miss his face."

"You sure his face is all you miss?" Jo teased.

"Jo!" Lacey said throwing her pillow at her. "What are you talking about?" she asked trying not to blush.

"You know what I'm talking about." Jo said. She cupped her crotch and thrusted her pelvis. "The Desai dick!"

Lacey's hands clamped over her mouth to stop for letting out the unwomanly snort. "I can't believe you just did that." Lacey said shaking her head as she tried not to laugh.

"You look horny." Jo said laying on her bed.

"I'm not." Lacey said defensively.

"Solitary confinement can do that to you." Jo remarked.

"Really?" Lacey asked curiously.

Jo turned on her side quickly and grinned. "So you are horny!" she pointed out.

"Jo!" Lacey said giggling as she threw herself on her bed.

"Just admit you miss the Desai dick!" Jo teased.

"You need to stop calling it that." Lacey said laughing. She pushed her hair out of her face as she sat up again. "Besides…I haven't really experienced it like that to miss it." Lacey mumbled.

But Jo caught it as she sat up quickly. "What?" she screeched. "Are you serious?" she asked. "What the hell were you two doing in the supply room?"

Lacey brought a closed fist to her cheek and with her tongue she pushed against the inside of the opposite cheek rapidly.

Jo burst out laughing as Lacey sank back in her bed.

"And that didn't lead-

"He didn't have a condom." Lacey said cutting her off, knowing exactly what she was going to say. "I wish he'd had one…" she murmured. Her dream came back to her and she moaned. "Oh my God…" she whispered.

Jo pushed her frizzy hair back as she looked at her best friend. "Oh my God Lacey, I'm going to need for you to go fuck him right now." She said happily.

Lacey grabbed her pillow and pressed her face against it as she let out a growl of frustration. She dropped the pillow and sat up rapidly. "What's wrong with me?" Lacey asked. "It's like I came out of there just wanting to…oh my God I'm like this hungry sex kitten…"

"Kitten?" Jo retorted.

"Tigress?" Lacey corrected.

Jo nodded.

Lacey groaned as she fell back on her bed for the millionth time.

Jo got up and made her way to her desk. "Go to him." She said reaching for her yellow sweater.

"Go to him? I don't even know where he is." She exclaimed.

"Well he's not in solitary…unless she put him there after. It's lights out…why don't you try his room?" Jo asked reaching into her sweater's pocket.

Lacey sighed as she sat up. "I don't even know what I would say." Lacey said throwing her hands in the air. "Hey Danny, I've really missed you and I've been getting off on what it'd be like to have sex with you. So fuck me please." Lacey finished with a bright sarcastic smile on her face.

"You have to say pretty please." Jo said grinning. "But trust me, if you told him something like that, he'd probably cum in his pants." She said turning to Lacey and holding up a badge.

"Who's badge is that?" Lacey asked jumping out of her bed.

"Tyler's old badge." Jo said. "It still works, the security here is shit. The doctor loses a badge, they just make another replica."

Lacey grabbed the badge and looked at it. "He's cute." She said grinning.

Jo smiled as she went back to her bed. "So are you going or what?" she asked.

Lacey held the badge tightly and sat back on her bed. "I shouldn't." she said. "I mean, I just came out of that hell hole…I can't get in trouble again."

"You know you want to…" Jo sang.

Lacey shook her head. "I shouldn't." she said, her leg moving nervously. She brought her hand up to chew on her thumb fingernail. "Jo talk me out of it." She pleaded.

Jo cupped her hands around her mouth. "The Desai dick." She whispered.

"You're the worst." Lacey said groaning. Jo giggled as she watched her friend get up. "Okay." Lacey said calmly. "I'm just…I'm just gonna check to see if he's okay." She said nodding to Jo. "If he's there, that's great, I saw him…I'll leave. If he's not, I'll just come back and see him tomorrow." She said trying to ease her mind.

"Suuuurrrreee." Jo said unconvinced as she got out of her bed again. She rushed over to her desk and opened the bottom drawer.

Lacey turned to the door."I'm not having sex with him. I'm just going to say hi." Lacey said sternly. "Maybe…just a little kiss because I missed him."

"Lacey." Jo called out.

Lacey turned around and her hands instinctively went up to grab what Jo threw at her.

"In case he forgets." Jo said slyly as she made her way to the bed.

Lacey stared at the gold wrapper in her hand. She tried not to smile as she clutched the condom in her hand. "Have I told you, you're the worst friend ever?" Lacey asked.

Jo laughed. "Go get him Tigress." She teased.

Lacey shook her head. "I'm not." She whispered as she swiped the badge. Her door opened. She turned to stare at Jo hesitantly but all Jo did was to shoo her away. Lacey took a deep breath as she walked out the room. The cold tile floor in the hallway was a sharp contrast on her barefeet compared to her room. She turned around and swiped the badge, their door closing, but not before she heard Jo whisper 'Desai dick' one more time.

Lacey took a deep breath as she stared into the empty hallway. _Mission 1, don't get caught._ She exhaled deeply and set off. She had to admit, the institution itself was pretty scary, but at night it seemed almost peaceful. The dim light casting an almost homey feeling in the atmosphere. It felt good, not to be pit against bright white lights at all hours of the day. Lacey turned the corner and smiled to herself. Biting her bottom lip as her hand felt the golden wrapped condom. _She wouldn't, she shouldn't. It wasn't as though she was some sex crazed…she should have never dreamed of him. At least not like that._ She giggled to herself as she remembered his hands and tongue. She wondered if the Desai dick felt as good as his tongue. Lacey shook her head at her absurdity.

"Get your mind out the gutter Porter." She whispered to herself. She heard a loud metal sound hit the floor. She looked down to see her leg had kicked a random pipe. "Fuck." She whispered frozen in place. She waited but didn't hear anything else. Sighing she bent down to pick up the pipe when she heard the sound of boots.

Her body tensing up, she quickly turned down a corridor. Her back pressed against the wall.

"Who's there?" Somebody asked.

Lacey clamped her hand over her mouth, remembering Danny's warning from her first time sneaking that she was breathing too loud. She saw lights growing on the floor.

"Back there…somebody just dropped something." Another voice said.

She heard the clash of boots and the disappearance of the lights. She took a deep breath her eyes closing.

"Wait how about we split up…there might be more than one of them looney running around."

Lacey's eyes flew open. Without a moment's hesitation she ran down the corridor, almost falling as she made a sharp turn down another hallway.

"Wait over there behind us!"

"I don't get paid enough for this shit!"

Lacey tried to hide her giggle as she felt them running in the opposite direction. Feeling happy she turned around skipping. She looked down the hallway to try and remember where she was. Lacey sighed as she turned around, she had to go down the way she'd just came of course. Extra cautious, she made her way back where she was. Poking out into the hallways to make sure there were no lights or sound around. Only stopping when she heard the guards walk down another hallway. Lacey was about halfway to Danny's room when the hairs at the back of her neck stood up. She whirled around but nobody was there. She turned around slowly and kept walking, making sure her steps were as light as possible. But she felt it again. She froze. Somebody was following her. Lacey turned around again, looking around too afraid to speak. Lest she get caught. She walked backwards for a while to see if anybody was going to poke their heads out or chase her. She felt silly when nobody did. She turned back around and hurried down the hallway. She made a sharp turn around a corner and turned her head back. Sure enough a figure quickly ducked into a hallway.

Lacey felt her blood run cold as her heart started to speed up. Who was following her? She ran down the hallway. She was closer to Danny's room, than her own. She had to make it there. She tried to control her breathing but couldn't deny the panic rising inside her. She turned down another hallway. _Oh my God what if she was the next victim_. Fear overtook her as she ran faster. She was about to turn when an arm wrapped around her waist and snatched her into the darkness. Lacey opened her mouth to scream but a hand was placed over her mouth just in time. She struggled but she was pressed firmly against the wall.

"Boo."

The familiar voice sent a warm chill over her body. She stopped struggling and reached up to snatch his hand away. "Danny!" she whispered furiously.

She heard his cute little chuckle as he released her. She slapped his arm and he winced but kept laughing. "That's not funny." She whispered breathlessly as she pushed her hair out of her face. "You scared the crap out of me."

Danny cupped her face as his chuckles simmered down. His fingers caressing her cheek. "What are you doing out here?" He asked. His brown eyes hungrily roaming her face.

"I could ask you the same thing." Lacey said through clenched teeth. Still not over the fright he gave her, she punched his arm again. "I almost died."

"I was on my way to your room." Danny replied amused. "I haven't seen you all day." He said leaning his head closer to her.

That's when she saw. Her hand reached up to touch his bottom lip. "Danny your face." Lacey whispered as she ran her finger over the small cut. Her hand reached up and tilted his head, she saw the bruise forming by his eye in the dim light. "Oh my God what happened to you?" she whispered.

"Just a scratch." Danny said shaking away the concern. He smiled. "I missed you so much." He whispered as he pressed his body against hers. Forgetting she had two items in her hand, Lacey released them and grabbed his hands, something on them had caught her eyes.

"You dropped something." Danny said looking down.

"Danny your wrists." Lacey said removing his hands from her face. She held up his wrists as though he hadn't seen them. In the dim light she could make out the faint purple marks around them. "What is this?" she asked.

"Apparently German methods are the in thing." Danny answered.

"What?" Lacey asked in shock. "She did this to you?"

"What the bitch Rossi?" Danny asked as he bent down. "Naw…her little minions." He said picking up the items. His head was bowed as he looked over what was in his hand. His body tensing. Lacey looked down just realizing she'd dropped something. Danny's thumb went over the badge.

"New friend?" He asked stiffly as he lifted his head and showed her the badge. She couldn't read his eyes. But his grip was tight on the badge.

"That's Tyler." Lacey said pointing to the badge.

"Yeah…" Danny said slowly. "I know who it is."

There was a moment of silence before Lacey laughed and shook her head. "No-no, that's Tyler. It's for Tyler. He's not for me, I was just using his badge. Jo gave it to me." Lacey explained. "She gave me the badge so I could come out and see you."

Danny stared at the badge for a minute. "Oh." He said. His shoulders relaxing and his whole demeanor changing. "I'll get you a badge next time." He said smiling as he handed it over to her. "Sorry I didn't think of it before."

"Okay." Lacey said trying to hide her smile. Her heart had jumped at the way he'd reacted. Just like a jealous boyfriend. That felt good.

"Soooo…what's this?" Danny asked innocently holding up the golden wrapper.

Lacey's smile dropped as she blushed furiously. She snatched it out of his hand and clutched it by her side. She couldn't stare at him as she looked at the ground, feeling her whole body heat up.

"Is that for Tyler too?" He asked taking a step towards her. One arm came up to rest by the wall as he leaned his head forward.

"No!" she said defensively. Lacey shifted her eyes as she tried to think of a smart comeback but nothing came to mind.

"Oh is it for me?" He asked teasingly as he pressed his forehead against hers. Her eyes closed at the touch, as his head bent lower to nestle at the crook of her neck. He placed a soft kiss there as her body shivered. Goosebumps running all through her body. "Is my Lace horny?" Danny asked smiling against her neck as his hands dropped to grab Lacey's hips. He pressed their lower half together. A grunt emitting from his lips as his heat immediately radiating unto her. Lacey's body was already burning up as she felt her nipples tighten and her lower abdomen flutter.

She grabbed his shoulder as a soft moan left her lips. "Yes." she replied without hesitation.

Danny shot his head up, almost knocking her chin as he stared at her, his mouth open. Speechless.

Lacey smiled as she wrapped her arms slowly around his neck and gave a shy shrug. "Hey Danny-"


	10. Chapter 10

"_You know acting out out of boredom won't increase your chances of getting out of here."_

_Danny rubbed his arm as he looked up at Dr. Chandler with a smirk. "Who said I wanted to get out?" He asked._

_Dr. Chandler sighed as he walked back to his desk. "You know all I want to do is help you." He said carefully. He sat down and pulled out his notepad. The only thing of value he had on Daniel Desai, his notes. His file was inaccessible to the rest of the staff, apparently only have been looked at by Dr. Rollins._

"_Of course you do." Danny said slouching in his chair. He ran his hand through his loose hair, shaking the soft tresses, letting it caress his face before raking it back._

_Dr. Chandler crossed his arms as he leaned on his desk and peered at the young man. "Let's talk about your childhood."_

"_What childhood?" Danny asked as he ran his hands over the arm of the chair._

"_That…that says a lot." Dr. Chandler said._

"_It says, whatever you want it to say." Danny replied. "What about your childhood?"_

_Dr. Chandler shrugged. "My childhood was good."_

"_Was it?" Danny questioned as he sat up in his chair. "Was that why you became a psychiatrist?"_

_Dr. Chandler blinked. He cleared his throat. "No, I became a psychiatrist because…because I wanted to help people."_

"_Interesting…." Danny said his eyes narrowed in confusion. "Usually people with a good past are pretty selfish…it's rare to see them care about others."_

_Dr. Chandler shook his head. "That's not true. My family was fine…nice Christian family. My father was a hardworking man, my mom was very sweet, my brother and I got along, he passed away unfortunately._

_Danny smirked as he rubbed his hand slowly. "Oh of course." He said lightly. "Maybe your dad would have a drink or three here…occasionally lose his temper…maybe slap your mom around sometimes."_

_Dr. Chandler stared at Danny unblinkingly._

"_Maybe that's why you don't like conflict so much." Danny continued. "Your mother must have been really sweet…cared about you guys, but no backbone. I'm sure she was the lady who always smiled and had cookies for the neighbors." Danny rubbed his palm. "Later on you probably found out she was abused as a kid, she thought it was normal, she was too scared to say anything…she went through life holding in." Danny smiled. "But of course when you found out, you swore to undo whatever damage had been done. You probably set it in your heart to change the world…to help kids who couldn't help themselves."_

_Dr. Chandler eyes slowly shifted downwards as he stared at his desk._

"_That's why you care so much, about us…about how fucked up you are." Danny stared up at the ceiling. "Must be why you chose a crazy house." Danny shrugged his shoulders. "Your brother what was it…drugs, suicide…"_

"_Drunk driving." Dr. Chandler whispered._

"_Ahh following in his father's footsteps." Danny replied._

_Dr. Chandler sat back in his chair and crossed his arms. His shoulders slumped. "I had a good childhood." He repeated, his voice a little more emotional than the last time._

"_Yeah." Danny said squinting his eyes at him. "Yeah of course you did…that's good Dr. Chandler. That's all everybody needs."_

"_So what's your story?" Dr. Chandler asked using this as an opportunity._

_Danny smiled, sensing the eagerness the man tried to hide in his voice. "I had a good childhood too." Danny replied. "Dad's probably an alcoholic, but he never hit my mom. I was my mother's little surprise but we worked past our differences." Danny answered just to give the doctor a break. He slouched in his chair again as he squinted up at the ceiling. "But I just couldn't seem to work past my differences with my aunt." He said calmly. "She was very greedy."_

"_Greedy how?" Dr. Chandler inquired. "What did she do?"_

_Danny stared down at his lap as he clasped his hands together. His thumbs rotating around each other. His mouth in a straight line as he stared unblinkingly at the tile floor. The silence in the room lasted for about a whole minute. Dr. Chandler not wanting to break whatever was in the air. Feeling in his guts that maybe for the first time in years…Danny would say something. He put his pen down and leaned forward, unaware that he'd been holding his breath in anticipation._

"_Do you know what it's like?" Danny whispered, his lips barely moving. "Having somebody control you…making you…making you do…?" Danny swallowed hard. "Being too scared to tell anybody?"_

_Dr. Chandler inhaled sharply as he saw Danny's shoulders droop. His hair spilling forth to partial cover his face._

"_I hated her." Danny whispered, his jaw clenching tightly._

_Dr. Chandler could hear the boy's labored breathing._

"_And then she…." Danny scoffed in disbelief. "You can never satisfy an evil heart."_

_Dr. Chandler didn't dare move as he held himself still, reading too well in between the lines of what Danny was willing to share with him._

_Danny lifted his head and smiled, his eyes dark with rage. "She didn't see it coming. The drug in her wine. I overheard her phone conversation and I knew it was about control. And when I got on her bed, she was happy." Danny said chuckling darkly. His eyes glazed over as he stared past Dr. Chandler. "She even smiled when I got on top of her…when I grabbed her neck." Danny scoffed lightly. "And then when I started squeezing, she knew. She tried to fight me off but the drug had already set in. she was too weak." Danny smiled. "And then she stared at me, and I smiled because I was happy…I was so happy. Because for the first time she got to feel exactly how I felt for the past 4 years." Danny nodded. "It felt good having her know that I was the one killing her this time."_

* * *

"Hey Danny-" Lacey said nervously as her hands rubbed the back of his neck. She stared down at his parted lips. "So I had a rehearsed speech…but I don't think I'm…sexy enough to say it." She admitted.

Danny's eyes widened as his hands wrapped around her waist. His fingers making light circles on her lower back. "Please say it." He said with a small smile on his lips.

Lacey leaned into his body, her arms tightening around his neck. "You promise you won't laugh?" She whispered, bowing her head.

"I won't." He said, his hands dropping lower as he caressed her ass. Letting the pressure of his palms, conjure images of her nakedness in his mind.

Lacey shut her eyes quickly and then opened them. She let out a soft breath as she raised her eyes to meet his. "I've really missed you and I've been getting off on what it'd be like to have sex with you. So fuck me please." She whispered, pressing her chest against his. Her nipples painfully hard as it rubbed against her cotton shirt. "Pretty please."

She didn't think shock would be the word to ever describe Danny. Somebody who was always 10 steps ahead of everybody else. But when his hands stilled on her ass, and his lips parted as his eyes searched her. She knew she'd succeeded. A small smile crept on her lips as Danny shut his eyes, groaning as he pressed her into the wall.

"Say that again." He whispered. His head lowered as he pressed his cheek against hers. His warm breath on her neck.

Lacey giggled as she cupped his face and lifted his head. Carefully, she pressed her lips against his then pulled back gently. "Do you know somewhere we can go?" she whispered.

* * *

Lacey ran her hand over the red couch as she inspected it. He'd brought her to a small room with a couple furniture. The couch in question was rather big. The softness of the material between her fingertips was reassuring. It was located right under a large sunroof. Lacey looked up and smiled at the distant stars. "I bet you bring all your girlfriends here." Lacey remarked as she walked around the couch.

"No." Danny said shaking his head. "I don't bring anybody here." He replied.

"That's what they all say." Lacey said slowly.

"Trust me." Danny said smiling. He walked to the couch and plopped himself down on it and stared up at the sunroof. "This is my own little treasure." He sighed as he spread his legs and arms, his head tilted back. Eyes closed. "It's really comfortable." He remarked. He patted the space next to him. "Try it, sit down." He let out a happy stretch.

Lacey smiled as she walked over to him, dropping the badge and condom on the couch. Not sensing the couch dip besides him, Danny opened his eyes to see Lacey standing in front of him. Situated in between his legs she leaned towards him slowly. His eyes never left hers as his hands immediately ran up her thighs to hold her hips as the top half of her body descended. Lacey's hands held his shoulder as she tilted her head to kiss him. Her lips soft and inviting. Her kiss slow as she took her time, moving her head to access his lips at all angles. She sucked his mouth gently as her hands slid up his neck.

Danny's hands slowly moved up to her waist, feeling the warmth of her skin through her cotton night gown. He caressed her gently as his fingers slid down her lower back. His lips parted as he accepted her tongue. Moving his head down slightly to let his own slide into her warm mouth. He took his time as he followed Lacey's pace. Their lips and tongue sliding across each other, discovering and tasting without any since of urgency. Just the pure satisfaction of being one with the other. Tasting of the other without abandon as their brains ingrained the memories of one another.

As Danny kissed her, he arched his body towards her. He'd never been a fan of kissing before he'd met her. The clashes of tongue and lips an unnecessary filler before the main act. But as his hand moved up her body to caress her neck and hold her face. He knew he could do this with her all night. Kiss those sweet soft lips into oblivion. Trading breaths and saliva to get to know her better. To get closer to her. Danny's kisses got a little more demanding as his need grew. His hand tangling in her hair as he pressed their mouths deeper into the other. Lacey had to hold his head back as she pulled away and took deep breaths. Breathing through her nose alone hadn't been enough with the intensity with which he was kissing her.

Danny leaned his head forward again, his eyes clouded with desire as he captured her lips. Lacey broke the kiss again as she kissed his neck, her harsh breathing against his throbbing vein allowing her to get some air. Danny kissed the side of her mouth as she moved. She lifted her head higher, her chin raising to rest on the top of her head. Moving, she climbed on top of him, her legs on each side of him as she knelt in before him. Her knees sunk into the couch. He was right, it was a soft couch.

Danny grabbed her ass as he planted kisses down her neck. His hands gripping her tightly as it slid up to her waist, his head dropping even lower. Lacey moaned as she felt his hot breath on her chest. She arched her back and he took the bait without hesitation, his mouth kissing her breast through her nightgown. Lacey's hands gripped his hair as his tongue wet the material. His mouth sucking her pebbled nipple in such a way it would seem she was void of clothes. Her body moved longingly as she pressed her cheek against his head. Running her fingers through his hair as he continued his onslaught. Soft whimpers escaped her lips as she felt the heat travel down her lower abdomen. Her wetness sliding down her inner thigh as Danny moved his attention to her left breast. One of her most sensitive locations. She gasped as he gently bit down on it. Trying to hold on to some semblance of control flew out the window as she dropped her ass down on to his lap. Breathing hard she lifted his face as she shifted her hips to place his erection where she wanted it. She closed her eyes as she moved her hips, her forehead pressed against his as she rubbed herself against his length. The hardness pressing against her sensitive bud, sending the most delicious shivers up her spine

Danny watched her, mouth parted as he grabbed her hips. _She was so beautiful_. Slouching down slightly he positioned himself better as he aided her in her grinding. She felt good. Even though he was practically panting, he bent his head to kiss her. He kissed her hard as his hand moved in between her thighs. His fingers slipping underneath her night gown. Fingers met her silky wetness. Danny groaned into her mouth as his hand rubbed against her damp underwear.

"Danny…" Lacey moaned as she released his mouth. Two fingers had pushed the fabric aside and now slide up and down her slick folds, applying the pressure she needed. Lacey panted as his palm cupped her, his drenched middle and ring finger sliding inside her. Her hands pressed down tightly on his shoulders as her hips bucked. His fingers scraping the roof of her entrance. She shook her head as she pressed down on his hand. Kissing his fervently.

"Ride them." Danny whispered as he worked his fingers inside of her. "Ride my fingers first sweetheart."

Lacey smashed her mouth against his as she did just that. Her hips moving eagerly as he followed her fast pace. She bit down on his bottom lip as he slid his index finger into the equation. He spread his three fingers inside her, his wrist bending and twisting as he kept up the in and out motion.

Lacey panted against his mouth as his thumb grazed over her swollen nub. It didn't take much as her bottom lip started shaking, her thighs quivering around him as she uttered a string of unintelligible sounds. Her eyes closed, she felt Danny's kisses on her neck as she soared. Her body feeling light as she was pushed over the edge. The rush pumping through her body. Exploding her being into tiny little pieces. Till she was left, her face collapsed against his chest as she tried to regain her bearing, her head swirling as she saw remnants of little black dots in front of her.

"You okay?" Danny whispered as kissed the side of her face. He removed his hand from inside her underwear as he grabbed his crotch. Lacey nodded, not sure her voice was functioning. She blinked to get her vision back in focus. She looked down at his lap to see his hand rubbing his crotch. She lifted her head. Biting down on her bottom lip, she smiled up at him.

Danny licked his bottom lip as he watched her, his breathing uneven while his eyes sent waves of electric jolts to her lower abdomen. He watched her carefully as though assessing. The same gleam in his eyes as that of a predator about to partake of their hard earned meal.

"Lacey…" Danny said in a husky tone as his hand ran up her back.

Lacey moved away from him, climbing off his lap. When she stood in front of him, she watched him gently with a soft smile. Reaching down, she grabbed her night gown and lifted it over her head. She dropped it to the floor as she shook her head back and moved it out of her face. She stood in front of him clad only in her underwear as she looked him over. Danny's hand pressed down and massaged the tent in his pants as his eyes stayed on Lacey's body. Traveling from her face downwards, lingering on her breasts before grazing down her stomach. Lacey felt a subsequent shift of gravity in the way he stared at her. Causing her to feel like she would float at any moment. She linked her thumb in the hem of her underwear and slowly pulled it down. Her eyes on the floor, she didn't look up at Danny until she stepped out of it.

"Come here." She whispered extending her hand to the guy who didn't look like he was going to move anytime soon.

Danny grabbed her extended hand and got up, making his way to her slowly. His lips parted seemingly in a daze.

Lacey smiled as she ran her fingers down his thick neck. "Take your clothes off." She whispered as she tugged on his collar.

Danny lifted his hands but made no indication of taking them off himself. Lacey reached over and grabbed the edge of his shirt, pulling it off of him swiftly. As soon as she dropped his shirt, Danny immediately grabbed her hands and hooked her fingers on the edge of his pants. He kissed her softly as she pulled it down. Not needing any instructions, he stepped out of his pants, pulling Lacey up as he kissed her. His arms wrapping around her naked body, His hands roaming down smooth back until it ran over her butt. Gripping her ass cheeks tightly as he pressed her body into him.

Lacey sucked on his lip at the feel of his warm, hard member against her belly. She slid her tongue around his mouth as she brought her hand in between their bodies and gripped him. Hearing Danny's growl of approval as she stroked him motivated her to continue. Her fingers sliding over his tip, coating him with his own pre-cum as she slid her hand back down. A couple more strokes and Danny grabbed her wrist to still her movement.

"I wanna be inside you." He said taking a step back. He pulled her to the couch and gently motioned for her to sit as he grabbed the condom. He hurriedly ripped the wrapper, faltering as he looked back on the couch. Instead of sitting, Lacey had decided to lay down. Her caramel body extended over the length of the red furniture. Her wavy black hair sprawled out around her on the arm of the couch as she looked up at him wantonly. She was everything he could have ever wanted and more.

Danny quickly rolled the condom up his length and rushed to the couch, hovering over her slightly before bending down. Smiling as her arms reached up to embrace him.

* * *

"Lace slow down." Danny panted against her neck. His hands clenched the arm of the couch as he tried to control himself.

"Why?" Lacey gasped as she arched into him. Her fingers clawing his back as she continued rocking her hips in the same pace.

Danny shut his eyes tightly. Bending his head to kiss her neck as he brought one hand down to still her hips. "Cause I want this to last." He breathed. His fingers digging into the damp soft flesh. _God she felt so good…too good_.

Lacey giggled. "Why?" she asked kissing his neck. She brought a hand down to remove his restrictive hand.

Danny lifted his head as he stared down at her. "Cause I want this to be perfect." He said brushing her damp hair back.

Lacey shook her head and smiled. She grabbed his firm butt as she grated her hip into his. Moaning at the feel of his dick sinking further into her. "Fuck Perfect." She said. "I don't want perfect." Her hands ran up his back. "I want you Danny." She kissed his nose as he stared at her in shock. "I want you fucking me how you want." She said pressing her damp forehead against his neck. She rocked her hips. "Don't think about it." She whispered. "Let's just get lost in each other."

Danny kissed her hard as his hand slid down to lift her body. He released her mouth and groaned as he moved inside her. Controlling his breathing, so he could pace himself. He could make her see stars, he knew that. He just needed to keep track of-

"Stop it." Lacey whispered as she wrapped her legs tighter around. She resumed the rolling of her hips, digging her nails into his flesh, her labored breathing wrecking his senses.

_Fuck perfect. I want you Danny_. Hearing her words again in his mind, he dropped his arms. _Fuck it_. He kissed her deeply as he sped up the pace, thrusting in and out of her. Her encouraging sounds like music to his ears. He ran his hands over her body, feeling her walls tighten around him as he let go of the little ounce of control he'd been desperately holding on to.

* * *

"Well somebody's glowing still." Jo teased as they walked down the hallway.

Phoebe grinned. "I know I had my mom send me this new face cream. Doesn't my skin look perfect?"

Jo, Lacey and Sarita turned to Phoebe.

"What?" She asked looking at all three of them.

Jo squinted her eyes. "Why would you think I was addressing you? I barely even talk to you. Much less compliment you." She said.

Lacey bit down on her bottom lip as she held back her laughter.

"Why you little bitch." Phoebe said. She rolled her eyes. "Fine then who's glowing?" she demanded.

Lacey subtly shook her head at Jo.

"It was you Phoebe…it was you." Jo replied dryly.

"See!" Phoebe said happily. She smiled as she held her head higher. "I guess I could maybe let you have a drop."

A door opened and out stepped Dr. Lewis and Dr. Evans. Jo quickly ran her hand over her hair, to pat it down.

Dr. Lewis looked up and smiled. "Afternoon ladies." He said nodding.

Lacey watched as his gaze landed on Jo. Jo looked away as she focused her attention down the hallway.

"Ladies." Dr. Evans said with a bright smile. His eyes settled on Lacey. "Hope you've been staying out of trouble Lacey." He grinned as he winked at her.

Lacey looked at her friends in surprise, not knowing why he was singling her out.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you." Sarita told the doctor calmly. She shrugged as she kept walking.

The other girls followed, leaving the doctors behind. Jo tucked her hair behind her ear as she looked back. Tyler smiled at her and winked. Jo turned around with a big smile on her face, her blue eyes twinkling.

"Dr. Evans creeps me out." Phoebe pointed out.

Lacey readily agreed. "Tell me about it."

* * *

"I just need to know what you have on the outside." Danny said, leaning against the wall.

Doug fixed his glasses as he crossed his arms across his chest.

"What else can you get your hands on?" Danny asked looking around down the hallway. "And I'm not talking spiders and shit."

"What if I don't want to tell you?" Doug asked nervously.

Danny raised an eyebrow at him.

"You gonna off me off like Eloise?" He asked shaking. He ran his jittery hands over his hair.

"I told you, I didn't kill your precious little Eloise." Danny said.

"Maybe not you but your girlfriend." Doug accused.

Danny rolled his eyes. "Look I'm only going to say this once." He said. "Lacey didn't kill Eloise. And frankly she's a little uncomfortable with the way you keep staring at her." Danny said locking eyes with Doug. "And when Lacey's uncomfortable, I'm uncomfortable…" Danny shook his head. "You don't want me uncomfortable Doug…" He threatened.

Doug took a deep breath as he saw the real threat in Danny's eyes. He'd gotten himself involved as a snitch and lackey on the outside to know when somebody's threats were concrete. And Danny's sure was. Doug sighed. Eloise was gone, he needed somebody else. He needed somebody he could trust. Somebody he could lean on. He was weak when he didn't have somebody telling him what to do.

"Look when I take you under my wing…I got you." Danny said. "Whatever you want in here…I can get it for you."

Doug started sweating. "You—you promise?" He whispered as he looked around nervously.

"I'm a man of my word Doug." Danny replied.

Doug nodded as he swallowed hard.

"But you so much as cross me or snitch…I'll fucking kill you." Danny added coldly.

Doug gulped as he saw the sincerity in Danny's eyes. "I can uh….I can get you anything…." Doug said. "Anything you want…"

"Who you get it from?" He asked. "Some of the gang members?"

Doug nodded. "Ye-ye-yeah…but uh Eloise had money…lots of money."

"Oh I got money." Danny said. "That's never a problem."

"Then I can get you anything." Doug nodded rapidly.

Danny looked behind him down the hallway and saw his girlfriend approaching. He patted Doug on the shoulder. "Aight I'll let you know…after I figure things out." Danny sunk into the wall as he pulled out small container from his pocket. "Here…token of my appreciation."

Doug almost lunged at it. His fingers trembling.

"You tell anybody…and I mean anybody about this talk-"

Doug shook his head. "Nobody." He replied.

Danny patted his shoulder as he passed him and walked towards Lacey. He smiled at her, wanting to pull her into a hug and kiss her but knowing he couldn't. "Hey Lace."

Lacey smiled as she stopped in front of him. "You and Doug are buddy buddy now?" she asked in confusion.

Danny looked back at the boy walking away and shrugged. "He's kinda lost…wouldn't be bad befriending him."

Lacey nodded. "He still thinks I killed Eloise?" she asked.

"Eh…he'll get over it." Danny replied. Lacey laughed as she stared up at him. She leaned over and gave him a quick peck on the lips. Danny looked at her in surprise.

"You know these cameras work right?" He asked pointing a little further down the hallway.

Lacey shrugged as she grinned. He smiled as he moved behind her. "Has my good girl gone bad?" Danny whispered in her ear. Lacey turned around and smirked, moving away from him teasingly.

"I have a meeting, I'll see you around." She said happily.

* * *

Lacey raised her hand to knock at the cracked opened door when she heard the loud voice.

Ms. Rossi slammed her hand on her desk. "What do you mean the Desai file is confidential John?" she yelled into the phone. "I thought you wanted me to come over and clean up your mess. How am I supposed to do that when I don't have access to everything."

She sighed as John spoke on the other line. "No." she answered annoyed. "But he's the most likely suspect, if you pin it on him you can stop the rumors." Ms. Rossi said. "What? What do you mean? Why would you have to keep him?" She asked pacing around her new office. "How much is he worth?" she screeched into the phone. She stopped pacing and grabbed the corner of her desk. "John that's a lot of money…what deal?"

Ms. Rossi nodded in shock as she sat on her desk. "Does his father know about this? No?" Ms. Rossi laughed. "John you're genius. This is golden…so what did you need me here for?"

Lacey backed away from the parted door as she looked down the hallway in confusion. _What the hell was going on? What did they want from Danny?_

* * *

Lacey looked around the room. This would usually be where he hung out before dinner. She sighed as she looked around, almost about to give up when she saw him sitting on the floor in the back corner of the game room.

"Danny!" Lacey said making her way over to him.

Danny looked up. He slammed his notebook quickly and a smile came over his face. "Lace." He said. "What are you doing here?"

"We need to talk." She said.

Danny looked at her urgent expression. "That's never good." He remarked.

Lacey sighed as she sat next to him. "Okay you know that meeting I was talking about?" she asked.

Danny nodded. Lacey lowered her voice. "Well apparently it was with Ms. Rossi." Danny stiffened. "I know." Lacey said in agreeance. "But I overheard something weird."

Danny shook his head at her as he looked around. He got up and nodded for her to follow him. Getting up fast, she walked with him across the room, and they sat behind the pool table.

Danny shook his head. "I don't know this lady has like a personal vendetta against me or something."

"It's worst." Lacey said. "I heard her talking to somebody asking about your file and why it couldn't be accessed."

Danny brows furrowed as he stared at her intensely.

"And then they were talking about pinning the murders and suicide on you." She whispered passionately. "But whoever was on the other line said something and then they started talking about how much you were worth."

Danny looked down at the ground, his jaw clenched.

"And then they talked about your dad."

Danny's eyes shot up. "What about my dad?" he demanded.

Lacey shrugged. "I don't know… she asked if he knew."

"Knew what?"

"I don't know." Lacey said raising her hand. "But whatever it was the person must've said no…but I think they're planning something…and I don't think it's good for you…at all."

Danny sighed as he leaned his head against the wall.

Lacey grabbed his hand. She rubbed it and entwined their fingers together. "Danny what's going on?" she asked softly.

Danny shrugged. "I don't know." He said.

"Are you sure?" she asked. "Maybe it has to do with why you're here?"

"I don't know." He answered rubbing his neck.

"Think." Lacey said urgently. "Maybe your dad has some enemies or…I don't know maybe it's about money…

"Lacey I don't know!" Danny said raising his voice.

Lacey released his hand in confusion. "Don't yell at me." She whispered in shock.

Danny looked away guiltily. "I'm sorry okay…I just…"

"I was just trying to help…I'm worried about you." Lacey said.

"I know…I just don't know okay." Danny said.

Lacey looked him over. She got up and shrugged. "Whatever…sorry for prying." She turned around and walked out. Not sure why his outburst hurt her so much. She knew it wasn't because he yelled. She'd gotten yelled at plenty of times. But looking in his eyes and seeing he was holding back something struck a little deeper than it should have.

"Lace…Lace…" Danny called out pathetically but didn't make any movements to go to her as she disappeared.

* * *

"Wow..." Jo said resting her cheek on her palm. "The first after sex argument…is always blown out of proportion."

Lacey sighed. "It wasn't even an argument." She said resting her head against the window. "I was just worried. I mean at least say he doesn't want to talk about it…but don't lie and say you don't know…I mean he obviously knows something." She replied.

"Maybe…" Jo shrugged. "Maybe he just doesn't want you to get hurt." Jo replied.

"What could possibly hurt me from his past?" Lacey asked. She stared out the window…the trees blowing solemnly with the wind "He just doesn't want to open up to me." She sighed.

"Sorry…hey, am I interrupting?"

Jo and Lacey looked up.

"Yes." Jo said.

"No." Lacey replied. Jo turned to her and widened her eyes. "We were just having little girl chat."

Dr. Lewis nodded. "Jo can I speak to you for a minute?" He asked nervously.

"No." Jo replied.

"Yes." Lacey said. Jo turned to her again. "Please take her…" Lacey joked shooing Jo away.

"What about-"

"It's fine." Lacey said waving away Jo's comments. "I overreacted."

Jo stood up and sighed. "I'll be back quickly." She said.

Lacey nodded.

As Soon as Dr. Lewis turned around, Jo pretended to grab his butt. Lacey snorted back a laugh as she shook her hand at her friend. She watched them disappear down the hallway before she turned back around to the window. She hugged her knees as she stared out. She was blowing things out of proportions. Why should she care? She needed to step back. It wasn't her fight, she already had so much to worry about. She had to make sure she was cleared for the 6 month evaluation. She wondered if her solitary was going to affect her outcome. Lacey groaned. She obviously never thought when she was around Danny. That's it. No more. She needed to stop being so reckless about her future. She was letting him pull her into his little snare.

"Somebody sitting here?"

Lacey didn't turn around but shrugged. Her stomach doing butterflies at the voice. Danny sat next to her. He extended his hand. "I got you some candy." He said.

Lacey looked down to see his pack of m&m's. She hesitated but then looked away. Her focus back on the window.

"Come on you can be mad at me, but don't be mad at the candy." Danny said, shaking the pack in her face.

"Fine." Lacey said, not needing any more convincing as she snatched it out of his hand. She ripped open a part and put several in her mouth. The chocolate melting on her tongue.

"I'm sorry, I yelled at you." Danny said softly.

"I was just trying to help." Lacey said not looking up.

"I know." Danny said reaching over and placing his hand on her knee. Lacey looked down feeling the warmth of his touch, her body already starting to react.

She sighed and looked up. "Look if you don't want to talk to me about your family and your past I get it." She said. "It's none of my business."

"It's just really complicated." Danny replied solemnly.

"Fine." Lacey said looking back down at her pack of candy. "It's whatever…just drop it." She took the packet of m&m and placed it in his lap. "I'm good. Thanks." She got up when Danny grabbed her wrist and pulled her back down on the bench.

He didn't say anything, but he held on to her wrist. "Stay." He whispered staring at the white tile floor. She wanted to protest. To affirm the stance that she'd taken earlier that she shouldn't get involved. It wasn't any of her business. But then his fingers trailed down her wrist, spreading her hand apart so he could lock their fingers together. Her heart dropped as she looked at their entwined fingers. It felt so right to hold his hand.

Lacey let out a soft sigh as she settled back in her seat. With her other hand she reached back for her packet of m&m's. There was no point in letting it go to waste. She managed to eat the m&m's out the packet with one hand since Danny refused to let go of her other hand. After the last chocolate melted in her mouth, she sat back with a satisfactory grin on her face. Their moment together having been one of silence fused with rustling candy wrapper. She turned to him only to find him watching her softly. She finally gave him a brief small.

"I'm not mad…and I'm not gonna leave. You don't have to keep holding my hand." Lacey pointed out.

Danny smiled as he blinked at her. "I just wanna hold your hand." He admitted.

Lacey smiled as she nestled closer to him. Staring at their hand, she slowly dropped her head on his shoulder. Smiling when she felt his face press against her head.

"I was just really worried." Lacey said gently as she rubbed her thumb over the back of his hand.

"I really don't know what they were talking about." Danny said. He sighed. "My dad has a lot of enemies…" His hold on her hand tightened. "His sister was the main one."

Lacey nodded, letting him know she was listening.

"Aunt Tara….." Danny's voice trailed off. "She…she controlled me."

Lacey tilted her head on his shoulders to lift her eyes. She saw the way his jaw clenched as he swallowed hard.

"She wanted to use me to get back at my dad. She'd planned it all out." Danny said bitterly. "I walked in on a phone conversation where she said she owned me…and she did." Danny said shaking his head. Lacey sat up a little straighter, lifting her head completely as she watched his eyes tear up. "She laughed on the phone and said that by the time I was 18, she would own my very soul…and I'll destroy my mom and dad without her having to lift a finger."

Lacey reached out and stroked his face. "It's okay Danny." She whispered. "You don't have to talk about this, if you don't want to." Her fingers went over his smooth skin. Moving up to rake his hair back. She pressed her forehead against his gently. Her fingers reaching down to massage his tense shoulders.

"I was so scared of her…I kept thinking I could tell, but she had me convinced that-"

A tear ran down Lacey's cheek as she hugged him. Her hands burrowing in his hair as she pulled him closer to her. "Danny sweetheart…" she murmured. She kissed the top of his head. "It's okay…it's okay."

Danny sighed as he threw his head back. "I'm worth a lot because of my dad's assets." He explained. "But I don't know what that has to do with bitch Rossi." He said finally turning to face Lacey.

"We'll figure it out." Lacey said reassuringly. "Don't worry about it…it's okay." She leaned over to kiss his cheek, but Danny turned his head at the last minute. Her lips grazing his. She pulled back and then kissed him again.

Danny wrapped his arms around her waist as his kiss intensified. Lacey nudged his shoulder but he didn't budge. His mouth hungrily moving hers, taking whatever she could offer. She pushed his shoulders roughly, dislodging their mouths as she looked down the hallway in panic.

"Danny stop." She said looking up at the camera and then remembering they didn't work.

"I need you." Danny begged softly as his hand slipped in between her thighs. Lacey bit down on her bottom lip to resist the urge to moan as he palmed her crotch. Her hands reaching up to hold his head as he trailed heated kisses down her neck.

"Danny stop…" Lacey moaned, sounding unconvincing even to her ears.

Danny lifted his head. His deep brown eyes meeting hers. "I don't want to think about what I just told you." He said putting his face closer to her. His hand slid under her shirt and she shivered, feeling his hand trail up her smooth skin. He cupped her breast, squeezing lightly as he kissed the side of her mouth. "I wanna get lost in you again." Danny murmured as he rolled her already hard nipple between his fingers.

Lacey moaned as she reached out and grabbed his arm. Danny nibbled on her bottom lip before running his tongue over it. Taking her top lip in his mouth slowly he moved his body over her.

"Tonight." Lacey said breathlessly as she reluctantly pulled his hand out her shirt. "Not here, we'll get in trouble." She whispered, trying to control her panting. But he'd already awakened her body. She could feel herself already melting. Her senses frenzied because all she wanted was to taste and touch him.

"Tonight?" Danny repeated dazed.

Lacey nodded.

"On our red couch?" He asked desperately, his hands sliding up her shirt again as he kissed her chin.

"Yes." Lacey nodded. "On our red couch." She knew she should pull back. But she turned to him and kissed him heartily, nobody was making their way down the hallway yet. And besides, one more kiss never hurt.


End file.
